Lynx in the DigiWorld
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This was a story that I posted on Deviantart and people have been requesting I put it on FanFiction and here it is. The alternate story of "Birth of Lynx" of Davey being involved with the adventures from the start. Hope everyone enjoys it! No flames!
1. And so it begins

"And so it begins"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Parents were gathered around the elementary school with their children who all had bags with them, walking over to the school bus that would drive the students off to summer camp.

Standing in the crowd was a tall and muscular man with spikey black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes who was dressed in a pair of jeans, red sneakers and a grey button down shirt.

At his side was a 13 year old girl with fair skin, brown eyes and spikey magenta colored hair who was dressed in a purple sleeveless turtleneck, yellow pants and pink shoes who was carrying a black schoolbag.

Finally, standing on the man's other side was a 7 year old girl who had burgundy hair, tanned skin and brown eyes who was dressed in a black tank top, pink pants and blue sneakers.

The back of her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail while her bangs hung in her face.

"All right, here we are. Now, are you sure you want to do this, Davinia?" David Motomiya asked his youngest daughter.

"For the millionth time, Daddy, yes! I wanna go to summer camp. It sounds like it'll be fun." Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya pouted up at her father.

"And besides, Dad, you already paid for the trip. And I doubt they hand out refunds." Jun Motomiya commented.

"You don't know that. They could give refunds." David said.

Jun sighed at that, shaking her head in disbelief.

Ever since Davey had decided to go to summer camp to try and make friends with people her age, their father had begun to panic and tried to talk the little girl out of going.

He was taking the overprotective father routine to a whole new level.

"Daddy, we've talked about this. I'm going. Get over it." Davey stated.

"Where did you learn that attitude from?" David demanded in surprise.

Snickering at this, Jun then glanced over to see the students boarding the bus and she turned her attention back to her father.

"Dad, the kids are starting to get on the bus now." She told him.

Looking over to confirm this, David gained a worried look on his face as he started to walk over to the bus, spotting one of the teacher's in charge of the trip.

"Now, remember what we talked about, Davinia. About our deal." David then brought up.

"I know, Daddy, I'll be careful and I'll keep our secret." The girl said.

Relaxing slightly at that, David then forced a smile as he approached the female teacher who was looking over a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello, ma'am?" He questioned.

Head perking up, the woman looked up at the man and her grew wide in surprise at how young and handsome the parent in front of her appeared to be.

"Oh, um, hello, sir. How can I help you?" The woman asked as she blushed.

Flashing the woman a charming smile, David then gently pulled Davey forward in the woman's view and Jun handed the black school bag over to her sister.

"I'm here to drop off my daughter for camp." He said.

"Ah, all right. Name?" The woman questioned.

"I'm Davinia Motomiya!" She chirped.

Looking down at the girl, the woman couldn't help but coo over her and went back to looking for her name on the list she had.

"Ah, here we are. You can go on inside now and find a seat. We'll be leaving soon." The woman smiled.

"Okay!" Davey nodded.

She then moved forward to board the bus, but was tugged back, noticing that her father hadn't let go of her hand.

Identical frowns crossed the Motomiya sisters' faces as they glanced up at their father.

"Dad/Daddy." Jun and Davey scolded.

Giving a sheepish chuckle, David released his youngest daughter's hand and watched as she happily skipped up the bus steps, her ponytail swinging behind as she did so.

A frown was on the man's face as he watched his child leave his sight, a feeling of unease swarming inside his chest.

"Come on, Dad, let's back away from the bus." Jun said as she grabbed her father's arm and pulled him away.

The female teacher was amazed by the strength the young teenager seemed to have as she carted her father away from the vehicle.

Inside the bus, Davey was glancing around at all the kids inside and felt a bit nervous at being around so many people, but she took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

She knew what would happen if she got overly emotional and she didn't want to break her promise to her father so soon.

"Hi there!" Someone spoke up.

Flinching at being addressed so suddenly, Davey turned to see a boy her age with dark blond hair, peach toned skin and dark blue eyes dressed in a green vest over a long sleeved light green shirt, khaki shorts, green and white shoes and a strange green hat with a blue gemstone on it was waving her over.

"You can sit with me if you want." He offered with a bright smile.

"Uh, t-thanks!" Davey smiled, surprised by the kind offer.

Walking over to the seat, Davey sat beside the boy.

"I'm TK, by the way. What's your name?" The blond, Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, asked.

"I'm Davey. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

As the two 7 year olds spoke, Jun spotted them together and couldn't help but feel proud of her little sister.

"Aw, look at that. Nia's already making new friends." Jun smiled at her father.

Looking over, David saw his daughter sitting in the seat with a boy her age and she was smiling.

It made him smile as well, but he still felt uncomfortable at leaving his youngest child alone.

He would have felt better if Jun was allowed to go with Davey, but since she was attending a different school, the staff couldn't allow her to go with them much to David's frustration.

Just then, an 11 year old boy with dark blond hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes dressed in a sleeveless green turtleneck, brown gloves, jeans and brown boots walked onto the bus, glancing around for someone.

When he spots TK and Davey sitting together, he makes his way over to the two kids.

"TK." He spoke up.

Hearing the preteen's voice, TK looked up and smiled at the boy who looked like an older version of him.

"Hi, Matt! What took ya so long?" TK asked as Davey turned to look up at him.

"Sorry, Dad had to finish up some work before bringing me." Yamato 'Matt' Ishida apologized.

His eyes then moved over to the girl who was sitting beside his brother, not recognizing her and wondering if she was friends with TK.

"All right, kids, take your seats!" A male teacher called.

He and the other chaperon both boarded the bus, looking the group over as Matt took the empty seat that was behind the two 7 year olds.

"That includes you, Tai." The male teacher said.

Whining at that, a tanned 11 year old with wild brown hair and brown eyes wearing circular goggles, a blue t-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons on the top over a slightly longer yellow t-shirt with a turtleneck collar, brown cargo shorts, a black wristband on his left arm, white gloves and blue and white sneakers slumped down in his seat.

"Man, why does he always single me out like that?" Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya complained to the girl beside him.

The girl, Sora Takenouchi, had short orange hair, tanned skin and maroon eyes who was wearing a blue hat, a yellow sleeveless shirt with a white high collar and white hemline, jeans, pink gloves and red and black shoes.

"We are now leaving to the camp grounds, so everyone sit down and don't leave your bags in the aisle. It needs to be clear for everyone to walk by. Also, no food or drink on the bus." The teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, said.

With that said, the bus was turned on and the kids all turned to look out their windows, waving to their families.

Spotting her father and sister standing beside a black pontiac, Davey smiled at them and waved when they glanced her way, knowing her father was second guessing his choice to allow her to go.

"Hey, do you want to play a game?" TK asked her suddenly.

"What kinda game?" She asked him.

Grinning, TK held up his fist with a thumb stuck up and Davey copied him curiously.

"One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war." TK said as the two began their game.

(A few weeks later...)

TK and Davey spent most of their time at summer camp inseperable, running off to play games and search the camp grounds for all kinds of flowers and pretty looking stones.

Matt had taken it upon himself to watch over the two kids, making sure they didn't venture too close to the water or go up to the mountains by themseves.

After checking her school bag, Davey had found her sister had placed her cellphone inside for her to use and she checked to see that Jun had placed all of their family friends' numbers inside in case of an emergency.

Finding her house number, Davey had called her father to tell him that she made a friend and his older brother was watching over the both of them which set David's worries at ease, happy to know someone responcible was looking out for his daughter.

Currently, TK and Davey were both going on a nature walk with Matt following behind them, keeping an eye out for any snakes or large insects that might be in the long grass.

As they walked, Davey felt something wet and cold fall on her nose which made her sneeze.

"You okay, Davey?" TK asked her.

"I think I felt a raindrop on my nose." The burgundy haired girl said as her nose twitched.

"Raindrop? Come on, we should get back to the cabins before it rain-" Matt trailed off.

Before their eyes, snow started to fall down from the sky and the air became frigid.

"Wow, it's snowing!" TK laughed.

"But how? It's summer." Davey exclaimed.

"Let's get inside quickly. Let's go." Matt said as he escourted the duo into the nearest cabin.

Sora and Tai rushed inside the cabin as well along with three other kids who were nearby.

One of them was 10 year old Mimi Tachikawa who had light skin, light brown, wavy hair and bright brown eyes who was wearing a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a brown belt with a gold buckle, brown gloves with straps around the wrists, a large pink cowgirl hat and brown and white boots.

Next was a 10 year old boy named Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi who had spikey red hair, light colored skin and onyx eyes who wears an orange button up shirt, olive green shorts, yellow gloves and grey and purple shoes.

Lastly was an 11 year old boy named Joe Kido who had spikey blue hair, onyx eyes and pale skin and wears glasses with large square frames, a green watch on his left wrist and a yellow wristband on his right wrist, a white short sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, and red and white shoes.

The group of children all gathered up inside the cabin as a storm raged on outside, confusing everyone since it was August and there shouldn't be snow for a few more months.

Opening her bag, Davey searched through it until she found a blue sweater inside and pulled it out so she could wear it, making sure to pull her hood up, wanting to hide her head in case something happened.

Izzy had pulled out a laptop and he was trying to bring up a news report on the situation while Joe was panicking over the strange weather and Mimi was simply humming to herself as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, watching the snowflakes fall.

Tai and Sora were silently whispering to each other while Matt sat down beside TK and Davey, nodding to the kids as they talked about the snow.

Afterwards, the snow finally stopped falling and the storm let up, so Tai walked over to open up the door, glancing around at the freshly fallen powder that covered the ground.

"Whoa. I guess canoe races are canceled, so let's have toboggan races instead!" He laughed before running out.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" TK giggled as he bounced out.

"Wait for me!" Davey called as she ran after him.

"Hey, TK, Davey, be careful! Slow down!" Matt called as he ran out after the children.

They ignored him and began running around in the snow, dropping down to make snow angels.

"Brr! It's freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket." Sora said as she walked out rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Man. I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" Joe said as he looked outside.

"Wow!" Mimi gasped with a big smile as she came up beside Joe to look outside at the snow, then ran out herself, the blue haired boy following her.

"Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked.

Sitting up in the snow, Davey yelped when she felt something cold hit her back.

Turning to glare, she found TK laughing as he held a snowball in his hand.

He threw the second snowball at her, but she ducked down to avoid it and quickly made a snowball of her own to throw at the boy in green who was hit in the chest.

Tai saw this and laughed when he saw the kids having a small snowball fight.

Turning around, Davey slipped on the ice and landed on her rump.

"You okay?" Sora asked the girl as she walked over to help her up.

"I'm okay, I've had harder falls." Davey grinned at her.

Noticing a green light shining in the snow, the girl frowned and she looked up into the sky, stunned at what she saw.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked pointing up in the sky.

"What's what?" Sora asked before she then looked up at the sky and gasped.

"Wowie, look at the pretty lights!" TK smiled.

Up in the sky were green lights that shone down on the group of children who all exclaimed in awe at the sight, amazed by what they were seeing.

"Hey, what's his name? Izzy, come out here. You've gotta see this!" Tai called to the redhead who was still in the cabin on his laptop.

Soon, Izzy walked out of the cabin to see what everyone was staring at and he gasped in surprise at the sight of the lights that were up in the sky.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi grinned.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked as he walked over.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora questioned.

"You mean 'aurora borealis' the northern lights, but that's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy explained.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora frowned.

"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia." Joe exclaimed.

Lips quirking at that in amusement, Davey had no issue with that since she couldn't get sick.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting." Matt said.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked as the lights began to swirl around.

Then, the green vortex in the sky began to rain down fire at the eight children.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked making everyone give her strange looks.

Everyone stood their ground as the fireballs hit the ground, causing small explosions, debris and snow flying up all around them, some of the kids even dived to the ground to avoid getting hit by the fireballs.

After a few minutes, it was all over and everyone rose from their spots on the ground or lowered their arms from their heads to protect themselves from the blasts.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora asked the group after looking over Davey who was hiding behind her leg.

"We're still here." Matt said as he crouched down beside TK.

"That was scary!" Mimi said clutching her pink cowgirl hat.

"W-What was that?" Joe asked scared.

"Meteors?" Izzy suggested as he crawled over to one of the holes to search for the fireballs.

Just then, white lights shot up out of the holes, and there were devices inside the lights that slowly rose up in front of each child.

Tai was the first to grip one of the devices in his hands, so everyone else followed his example when they saw that it was safe to do so.

Once the white lights faded away, the kids all opened their hands to see that the devices were small and shaped a bit like a four pointed star, except the ends weren't sharp and were smooth, the device itself being light blue.

"Okay, so it's not meteors." Izzy mumbled.

"What…are these?" Sora asked.

"They look like Tamagachis to me." Davey muttered as she looked the device in her hand over.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus." Izzy said.

"No instructions?" Matt asked.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai said pointing over to the cliff the eight were on and everyone yelled when a giant green wave shot up and then some sort of force scooped them all up into the wave.

"I knew I should have went to cheerleading caaaammmmmp!" Mimi yelled.

Everyone cried out as they were pulled through a portal, multiple colors and light shining around the group before it then faded to black as the children all passed out when their reality fell into darkness.

(Later...)

Moaning softly, Davey grinned when she felt the warm sun shining down on her face and she stretched out on the ground, almost purring as she worked out the kinks in her body.

"Davinia, it's time to wake up now!" A young male voice called.

"Am I saying that right?" The male asked.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her." A young female voice spoke up shyly.

Ears twitching at the voices, Davey gave a mewing noise before she rubbed at her eyes and opened them to reveal the two figures who were standing in front of her.

Before her were two small blue creatures.

One of them appeared to be a baby dragon with a white face and stomach who had tiny paws and large scarlet eyes.

The second was a bobtail kitten who had a pink nose and large gold colored eyes.

Not bothered by the way the two blue creatures looked, Davey tilted her head to the side as she stared down at them.

"Hey there." She greeted.

"Um, hello." The blue kitten said shyly.

"Hi, Davinia. Did you enjoy your cat nap?" The blue dragon asked with a cheerful grin on his face.

Trying not to laugh at the irony of the question, Davey instead focussed on the important things.

"Wait, how did you know my name and who are you guys?" She asked them.

"I'm DemiVeemon!" The dragon chirped.

"A-And I'm Kitimon." The kitten said softly.

"And we know your name because we're your Digimon partners, Davinia!" DemiVeemon said.

"Just call me Davey, it's easier to say." She told them.

"Okay, Davey." DemiVeemon continued to grin while Kitimon gave a small smile.

"So, what do you guys mean that you guys are my partners? And what are Digimon?" Davey asked the blue duo.

Frowning at that, DemiVeemon placed a paw to his mouth as he thought over the question.

"Well, it's hard to explain." He said.

"We've always known we were your partners. We knew about it ever since we were born. We're not sure how to explain this, though." Kitimon told the girl.

"Okaaaay. Whatever." Davey shrugged as she stood up.

She saw that she still had her school bag with her and since it was warm, she pulled off her sweater to stuff it into her backpack for now.

"Hey, did you two see any hom-humans around here?" She asked them.

Sharing a look at that, Kitimon and DemiVeemon nodded, ignoring the way she stumbled over her words.

"We saw someone land over that way." Kitimon said.

"Great, let's go see." Davey said as she started walking off with the two Digimon.

The two creatures followed after the girl, following her off into the forest and Davey would sometimes place her hand on her head, checking for something.

"Um, Davey, what are you doing?" Kitimon asked after she saw the girl do it for a third time.

"Oh, I'm just making sure nothing is on my head." She flashed the kitten a grin.

DemiVeemon and Kitimon were both confused by this, but shrugged it off as they continued to follow after the girl who seemed to be sniffing at the air.

"Man, the air here smells so sweet. Where is this place anyway?" Davey asked.

She was enjoying how pure the air was and loved that there wasn't any taint from cars and chemical plants from any cities.

They must be far off from civilization if the air had zero impurities in it and the plants looked so lush and healthy.

"This is DigiWorld." DemiVeemon told her.

"DigiWorld?" Davey questioned.

"It's our home. There are no humans here, though. Only Digimon." Kitimon said.

"So... Does that mean we're not on Earth? Are you guys aliens, is that what this is? Because it's cool if you are. I won't judge ya." The girl told them.

"I-I don't... What is an alien? I don't know what that is." DemiVeemon appeared confused.

"And what is Earth?" Kitimon asked next.

"This is going to be a long story." Davey sighed.

Just then, the trio grew tense when they heard voices up ahead which made them pause in their steps.

"You guys heard that too, right?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Kitimon nodded.

"They're people up ahead. Let's go see!" DemiVeemon said as he scurried off ahead of the group.

"DemiVeemon, wait for us!" Kitimon called as she tried to keep up with him, but tripped over her large paws.

Walking over to the kitten, Davey scooped her up in her arms before she then chased after the dragon.

"Hey, who does that Digimon belong to?" Tai's voice was heard.

Jumping through the bushes, Davey then found herself standing in front of Tai, Sora, Izzy, Matt, TK and five other Digimon who were gathered with the humans.

The first one, Koromon, was a round pink head with red eyes and two floppy antenna.

The second, Motimon, looked like a pink blob that had brown eyes and arms.

The third, Yokomon, was a pink plant that had green eyes and a blue flower on its head while she had tiny tentcles for legs.

The fourth, Tokomon, looked like a white gunia pig with dark eyes and two antenna.

Lastly was Tsunomon who was a round orange head with a yellow face, red eyes and a black horn on its head.

"Hi guys." Davey chirped as she walked over to DemiVeemon.

"Wow, Davey, you have two of 'em?" TK asked her.

"Uh huh. This is Kitimon and DemiVeemon." She introduced the blue duo.

"Hi there." DemiVeemon grinned.

"H-Hello." Kitimon squeaked before ducking her head down.

Sora, Izzy and Tai all stared at the two blue Digimon curiously, wondering why Davey had two of them with her while the rest all had one.

Screaming was then heard making everyone jump as they turned to see Joe running off towards the group, distress written on his face.

There was a small dragon like creature that was gray, had a white stomach, blue eyes and a tuft of orange hair on top his head who was chasing after the frightened boy.

"Joe?" Tai gasped.

"Help me! This thing-This thing... It won't leave me alone." Joe whined.

"Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." The dragon said as he leaned on Joe's shoulder.

Spotting the dragon, Joe screamed making Bukamon laugh when the bluenette suddenly noticed that no one else was reacting to the strange creature.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those things down there?" Joe pointed at the other Digimon, then paused as he yelped and reeled back in shock.

"They-They're everywhere! What are they?" He asked.

"We're…" Bukamon trailed off as he floated over to the other In-Trainings.

"Digimon! Digital monsters!" The group of eight Digimon announced.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked as the others stared at the Digimon, stunned.

"Yes, Digimon." The group smiled.

"We're not just digital monsters; we're much more than that. We're also kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon blushed bashfully.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said as her antenna attached to the flower on her head seemed to curl.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon smiled.

"And we can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon laughed.

"And adorable." Tokomon chirped.

"We're also tough." DemiVeemon grinned.

"A-And maybe bashful." Kitimon blushed as she hid behind DemiVeemon.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." Tai started the introductions.

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs." Sora smiled with her hands folded behind her back.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai joked.

"No autographs, please." Matt smiled with his hands in his pockets.

"This is Joe." Tai continued.

"I'd shake your hand…if you had any." Joe smiled politely.

"Izzy here is our computer expert." Tai said.

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"This kid here is Da-Davee-nee..." Tai tried to pronounce.

"I'm Davinia, but everyone calls me Davey. Nice to meet cha." Davey chirped, though she was annoyed with how difficult it was for Tai to say her name.

"And last but not least, this little guy is, uh…" Tai trailed off as he looked at the little boy, unsure of his name.

"TK. Call me TK, and I'm not as small as I look." He smiled.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked as he glanced around the group.

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Tai chided.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers or on a nature walk." Izzy suggested.

"Ahh! Somebody please help me!" A familiar voice cried out.

Everyone then took off running towards the sound of the girl's screaming, worried about her and hoping nothing bad happened.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy muttered.

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai called.

From around a thick line of trees, Mimi came running out with a green budlike Digimon following behind her.

The Digimon had a leaf on top her head, a beige face, four tiny paws and large brown eyes which were wide with fear.

"There she is." Sora said.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid." Tai smiled.

Just then, a huge red beetle flew out from around the trees making the group pause in horror at the sight of the Digimon.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai gasped.

Kuwagamon flew at the group making them all cover their heads with their arms for protection as the beetle then flew into the trees behind them.

"Mimi, are you all right?" The plant Digimon asked the girl clad in pink who was sitting on her knees.

"Think so." Mimi sighed.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you." The Digimon comforted.

"It's okay now." Sora ran over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, Sora." Mimi looked at her with distress.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai announced as Kuwagamon flew over to them.

Everyone quickly started running away from the beetle that roared as it gave chase.

"Down!" Matt yelled as he pushed TK to the ground and everyone else dove to the floor.

Kuwagamon swooped over them, his claws close to grazing their backs.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe said.

"My Daddy isn't gonna be happy about this." Davey sighed.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Okay, that does it. No more running away!" Tai glared as he clenched his fist.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy added.

The group jumped onto their feet and started running off once again, panting as they rushed to escape from the dangerous monster.

As they broke through the trees, they all skidded to a stop and gasped when they saw what was in front of them.

They had been chased towards a cliff that was high up and jutted out over a raging river below.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt quipped.

"Be careful, Tai." Sora said as the goggle head walked closer and peered down the cliff for any ledges to climb down on.

Seeing none, he hung his head in defeat and then turned to the others.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai announced.

"Another way where?" Sora asked.

Kuwagamon then burst through the tree line making the group scream as they ran towards the cliff and then ducked down to avoid being grabbed by the bug as he flew over them.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora called as the brunette started running away from the beetle.

"Here I go!" Koromon jumped up and went over Tai's head, blasting Kuwagamon with his Acid Bubbles.

The attack had little effect as Kuwagamon flew upwards and Koromon cried out as he hit the ground.

"Not again." Tai said as Kuwagamon recovered and flew towards the group.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon called as all the Digimon jumped up and spat out their Acid Bubbles at the larger creature.

It appeared that DemiVeemon and Kitimon were the only ones who couldn't spit out Acid Bubbles, instead they jumped up to use Hop Attack and Kitty Slap, but their attacks were weak against Kuwagamon.

All the Digimon hit the ground from Kuwwagamon slashing at them with his claws while the beetle crash landed in the trees behind them.

"Yokomon!" Sora called.

Worried over her two new friends, Davey rushed off towards them while Tai held Koromon in his arms and the rest of the humans soon ran over to tend to their own Digimon who had been hurt by the giant.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. It's just… I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said sadly.

"Crazy guy." Tai commented.

"Kitimon, DemiVeemon! Are you guys okay? Nothing's broken is it?" Davey asked as she scooped the duo into her arms.

Opening their eyes, the blue duo looked up at the girl who's eyes now had rosey flecks in them and smelled angry at seeing them hurt.

"We'll be okay." DemiVeemon gave a tired grin.

"Sorry for making you worry." Kitimon whispered.

With that said, Davey hugged DemiVeemon and Kitimon to her chest.

"Oh, Yokomon." Sora said as she held her partner.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi held Tanemon on her lap.

"They must be programed for courage." Izzy said worried as he held Motimon.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK lifted Tokomon up.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." Matt called as he held his partner.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe called as he held the dragon.

Roaring was then heard as Kuwagamon burst from the forest making everyone gasp at the sight.

"Get back!" Matt yelled as everyone ran towards the cliff end where Tai was standing.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too, but I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai stared at the bug as it stepped closer, its pincers clamping together.

"Ugh, I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt groaned.

"Okay, get ready to run." Tai said.

"No, we fight." Koromon said surprising the children while the Digimon perked up.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon yelled.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai told him.

"No, Koromon's right. It's time that we show what we're made of." Motimon tried to struggle out of Izzy's hands.

"No, don't." Izzy protested.

"They're right." Yokomon told Sora.

"No way. It's hopeless. You're no match for him, Yokomon." The orangette frowned.

"We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go! We can do it!" Tsunomon tried to escape Matt's grip while Tokomon growled and TK struggled to hold him back.

"Guys, do you wanna fight, too?" Davey asked Kitimon and DemiVeemon as she glanced between the two Digimon in her arms.

"I'm not giving up now." DemiVeemon stated.

"We have to fight to protect you." Kitimon insisted shocking the girl.

"Let me go, let me, let me go!" Bukamon tried to flap his flippers to escape as Joe held him around the chest.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked.

"Uh huh." Tanemon nodded.

"I'm sorry, Tai. Let's go!" Koromon called as all the Digimon jumped out of their partners' arms.

All of them ran or bounced towards Kuwagamon, every one of them determined to protect their new friends from Earth.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon called.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

"Don't go, Motimon!" Izzy called.

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt called after him.

"Don't go!" TK called at Tokomon.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe yelled.

"Tanemon, be careful!" Mimi called.

"DemiVeemon, Kitimon, good luck!" Davey cried.

"No, don't, Koromon! Come back!" Tai screamed as he ran after him.

As the other humans stepped forward to run after their Digimon, their devices all glowed and started to beep as the sky turned dark and thunder rumbled as rainbow colored lights shot down from above.

The lights all fell down on the nine Digimon making everyone gasp and stare in awe as the little monsters started to glow and grow taller.

"Koromon Digivolve too… AGUMON!"

Agumon was a yellow-orange lizard with emerald green eyes and a short tail.

"Yokomon Digivolve too… BIYOMON!"

Biyomon was a pink bird with pink claws, a red beak and had blue eyes while she had a pink and blue antenna/feather on top of her head and had blue markings on her head while her right ankle had a silver cuff.

"Motimon Digivolve too... TENTOMON!"

Tentomon was a burgundy red beetle with large green eyes, yellow antenna, black spots and had a green chest.

"Tsunomon Digivolve too… GABUMON!"

Gabumon was a yellow lizard with a bit of a canine appearance with the blue stripped fur he wore, red eyes, a golden horn on his head, floppy ears and his stomach had blue and pink markings.

"Tokomon Digivolve too… PATAMON!"

Patamon was a small orange creature with tiny legs and the bottom half of his body was yellow, his eyes were blue and he had wings for ears.

"Bukamon Digivolve too… GOMAMON!"

Gomamon was a white seal with floppy ears, an orange mane of hair, green eyes and purple markings on his body.

"Tanemon Digivolve too… PALMON!"

Palmon was a green lizard/plant hybrid with a magenta and yellow flower on her head and she had dark green eyes.

"DemiVeemon Digivolve too... VEEMON!"

Veemon was a two foot tall, bipedal dragon who had red eyes, a white mouth and stomach, and had a yellow V on his forehead while there were yellow triangles under his eyes.

"Kitimon Digivolve too... CATMON!"

Catmon was a white cat who had yellow eyes, wore blue gloves that had three black claws and yellow markings on it, had a gold ring on her long tail and she had a crescent moon mark on her forehead.

All the lights faded to reveal the newly evolved Digimon as everyone stared in awe at the transformations.

"What in the-? Look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're...bigger." Tai said.

One by one, all the Digimon jumped up at Kuwagamon, but he back handed them to the ground.

"All right then, you asked for it." Agumon growled.

As Kuwagamon started to fly into the air, Palmon used her Poison Ivy to drag him to the ground.

Patamon then used his Boom Bubble, blasting air at Kuwagamon.

Jumping up together, Veemon used Vee Punch and Catmon used Kitty Pummel, both Digimon punching Kuwagamon with great force that made him stumble back.

After the dragon and cat jumped out of the way, Tentomon flew in and used his Super Shocker, electrocuting Kuwagamon.

Bending on one knee, Kuwagamon was then tripped onto both when Gomamon rolled under his legs, knocking him down.

"Stand back everyone." Agumon warned as he used Pepper Breath.

Gabumon used Blue Blaster and Biyomon took to the air to use Spiral Twister, the attacks creating flames on Kuwagamon's head as he roared in pain.

"Now, all together!" Agumon ordered as the Digimon released their attacks.

They hit Kuwagamon in the chest and flames erupted making the beetle screech out in pain as he stumbled back and fell into the forest, defeated.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the Digimon in awe.

"They made vapourware out of him." Izzy said.

"Amazing." Tai breathed.

"That was awesome!" Davey cheered loudly, throwing her arms up in her excitement.

Matt could have sworn he saw something white on the girl's head, but when he turned to look, nothing was there.

Was he starting to hallucinate now?

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon giggled as Tai laughed and caught the dinosaur in a hug.

"Koromon! Or Agumon. Whoever you are, you did it, you did it!" Tai cheered.

Everyone laughed as they celebrated, though Matt appeared to be startled by Gabumon's attention and Joe fixed his glasses as he stared down at Gomamon.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon joked as Izzy gave him a thumb's up.

Davey was tackled into a hug by Veemon and Catmon, not bothered by the extra weight the duo had put on, and laughed as she hugged them.

Just then, Kuwagamon burst out of the forest yet again making everyone gasp as they turned to face the beetle who appeared to be even more angry than before.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said.

Kuwagamon then stabbed his pincers into the ground, cracks appearing and the cliff broke, everyone standing on it crying out as they were sent plummeting into the ocean below them.

To be continued…


	2. Birth of Greymon

"Birth of Greymon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

All of the children and Digimon screamed as they plummeted towards the lake below them, each kid holding onto their partner as they fell through the air.

"Sora!" Biyomon called in worry as she flapped after the orange haired girl.

"Izzy!" Tentomon buzzed as he flew down to grab the redhead.

"TK!" Patamon cried as he grabbed onto the little blond boy's hands and tried to slow down the falling speed.

The three winged Digimon tried to fly their humans to safety, but they weren't strong enough to hold their weight and continued falling, crying out as they did so.

Palmon held onto Mimi and shot out her vines to grab onto the side of the mountain, but the rock she tied her vines around fell apart from the weight of the two and their momentum.

As they fell through the air, Veemon and Catmon noticed the tree branch that had grown out of the side of the cliff and they both held onto Davey while using their free arms to reach out for the branch.

Seeing what her partners were doing, Davey also reached out for the branch, clinging to it as she, Catmon and Veemon crawled onto it.

"Whew, we got out of that mess pretty easily." Veemon grinned.

Feeling the branch moving, the trio turned to see the wood was breaking from under their weight.

"No one say a word." Veemon's face twisted up in annoyance as the two females glanced at him.

They yelled as the branch broke, sending them plumeting towards the rushing lake water below.

Joe and Gomamon hit the water before everyone else, but they both pushed themselves to the surface as they faught off the waves.

"Fish Net!" Gomamon cried out.

Suddenly, a school of blue, pink, yellow and green fishes all appeared from under the water and formed a raft, picking up Joe who gasped in surprise.

Everyone else then fell onto the makeshift raft and looked around curiously at the fish that were holding them.

"Whoa, this is some ride." Tai said with Agumon lying across his lap.

Hearing the sound of rocks breaking, Matt looked up towards the cliff and gasped at what he was seeing.

"Hey, look out!" Matt called out a warning.

Kuwagamon was falling from the cliff and created large waves when he landed in the water.

The waves sent the raft down the stream, making all of the children and the Digimon hold on tightly as they rode down the harsh rapids.

A few minutes later, the raft stopped by the side of a river bank and the group all stood up and walked off, dropping to their knees in relief and exhaustion.

"Man, what a ride. Let's go again!" Davey grinned.

"No!" Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe and Izzy yelled making the girl pout.

They had no sense of adventure or fun.

Standing on all fours, Catmon shook her body to dry herself of the water and pouted when her fur poofed up before it flattened.

"Is my tail ring still there?" She asked looking worried.

"You're good." Veemon gave her a thumb's up when he saw the ring still in its place.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked as Gomamon stood in front of the boy.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!" The seal laughed making Joe look at him.

"I'm kiddin'. Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." He smiled.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said with a smile.

"Gomamon now." The seal said wagging his tail with a smile.

"Gomamon." Joe repeated.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his Digimon bending down to look in his eyes.

"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon." The winged Digimon said.

"It's all because we Digivolved." Explained the orange dinosaur.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So Digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy commented.

"Right! All of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Said the red insect.

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." The pink bird said.

"I used to be DemiVeemon and now I'm Veemon." The blue dragon informed.

"I was Kitimon, but now I'm Catmon." The feline said as she sat on the ground.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Spoke the yellow lizard with a blue wolf skin fur coat and a gold horn.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." The plant creature said.

"And me, I was Koromon. I Digivolved into Agumon." The orange lizard informed.

"Soooo it's evolution." Davey stated.

Izzy glanced over at the girl, slightly surprised that someone her age knew that word.

"Basically." Veemon shrugged.

"Mm-hmm. When you Digivolve, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or still Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon, but I needed your help to do it, Tai." Agumon told him.

"What?" Tai asked as he and the others appeared confused by this.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai.

"Really?" The goggle head asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora bent down to look at her partner.

"Sure don't." Biyomon sang cheerfully.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." The bug said.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon spun around happily in front of the kneeling Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spiny." Mimi complained.

"How do you feel about this, Davey?" Catmon asked the girl.

"Eh, I've seen plenty of weird things before." She shrugged.

That made Catmon and Veemon give her looks of disbelief, but they shrugged it off and simply smiled at their partner who seemed to be reacting better than the others to this news.

"So I helped you change? That is so cool." TK grinned.

Other than TK, who seemed to be easily amazed by whatever he saw.

"Yeah, sure is." Patamon flapped his ears/wings.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his back to Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe, I'm your friend for life." The seal said as the oldest kid hummed in disbelief.

"Okay, come on. What're we gonna do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police or fire department or my mother." Joe listed off.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai stated.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora said as everyone glanced over at the mountain.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe voiced his oppinion.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading some place to get away from here." Matt told him.

"Hmm, Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said.

"Wait, I do." Tentomon spoke up.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked turning to him.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon answered making his partner grunt in exasperation while Davey, Veemon and Catmon giggled.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe frowned.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait, are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon chirped.

"Ick!" Mimi whined in disgust.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt said.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked as he turned to Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you? You're the first ever. There's never been anything but Digimon." Agumon told him.

"So, okay, you're all Digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all Digimon too?" Tai asked the Digimon.

"It's creepy and dangerous and…what happens when it gets dark?" Sora questioned.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said.

"And you call this natural?" Joe exclaimed.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said as he began walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked the brunette.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai informed.

"The ocean?" Matt repeated.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai said as he continued walking.

"Let's water ski home." Matt quipped.

"Huh, funny." Sora said not amused as everyone started walking.

"At a time like this, I think it would be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes-"Joe is cut off.

"Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon called.

"Wait for me!" Joe called as he chased after the group.

Everyone started walking alongside the river as Gomamon swam in the water with a cheerful grin while everyone took in the sights around them.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora commented.

"Yeah, they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are…they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe sniffled.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked making Gabumon chuckle as he gave his partner as amused look.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked with a curious expression.

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." Tentomon said as he buzzed beside him.

"I only ask because your composition is not at all machine like." Izzy frowned.

"Oh really?" Tentomon asked slyly as he started creating a small charge of electricity between his wings that made the redhead cover his head.

"Hey, watch it!" He cried out.

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" TK questioned his partner.

"Of course." Patamon said as he hopped into the air, trying to flap as hard as he could to move.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said as Patamon started falling backwards.

"I'm faster than that. Watch!" Biyomon said as she took to the air, but was no better than Patamon as they were both panting from the workout.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?" Sora asked as she and TK walked by the struggling duo.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask; who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said.

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi cheered as her partner blushed with a bashful expression on her face.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked.

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi blinked.

"Honestly, I kind of like my hair the way it is." Palmon told the girl.

While walking along the forest treeline, Davey was admiring the plants she saw and would sometimes pause to rush over to them, breathing in the scent of the large colorful flowers.

Catmon would copy her, purring at the scent while Veemon watched them both with amused looks, finding it funny that they both acted similar to each other.

"Hm, everything here smells so great!" Davey smiled happily as she held a flower in her hands.

"They do." Catmon smiled with flushed cheeks as she stood in front of a large pink flower.

"Don't you have flowers where you come from?" Veemon asked Davey as she continued to admire the flowers.

"Yeah, but they don't smell as amazing as this." She grinned as her head began to feel fuzzy from the sweet floral scents.

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai spoke up.

"Yep." Agumon agreed.

"But…of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

"That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge." Izzy frowned in thought.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon told him.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon sighed as he took in the scent.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon laughed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Davey cheered.

She was slightly intoxicated from the scent of the plants around her, loving how pure and untainted everything smelled.

"I think the water's a little too deep for you." Veemon chuckled at the girl.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle." TK suggested happily.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi whined.

"Wait a minute, listen. What's that?" Matt said as a ringing noise rang out.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said as the sound continued on.

With some hope instilled in the group, they all began running off towards the source of the ringing, praying that it meant there were humans nearby.

Soon enough, they broke through the forest area and arrived at a beach, finding a group of phone booths lined up along the edge of the water.

"I told you. All we needed was a phone. We're saved!" Joe cheered.

Tai reached the first booth and slid the door open, but the ringing then stopped, confusing everyone.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai was uncertain.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora blinked.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi requested.

"Ugh, those things are gross!" Davey scrunched up her nose while Mimi nodded in agreement.

"The question is, what are they doing here at the beach?" Sora asked about the phone booths.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked.

Surprised by this, the humans all turned to look down at the Digimon, wondering if they were being serious.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Joe groaned.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked holding a hand out as he stood in the booth.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." The goggle head said.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." The redhead said holding out the card.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said as he ran to one of the booths.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy ran for one fo the booths.

"I'm calling Collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora called.

"Hey, guys. Wait for me. Come on." Joe cried out.

Everyone stepped into their booths and dialed their requested numbers, then waited for someone to answer on the other end.

"Hello? Hey, Mom, it's me." Tai said into the receiver.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour. And 90 seconds." A female voice spoke.

"Something's wrong or Mom's flipped." Tai said with a confused look.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occaisional ice cream." The female voice spoke on Mimi's phone.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked curiously.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back." The female voice spoke to Matt and TK.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt frowned as he stared at the receiver he held.

Curious to see if she could get in contact with anyone, Davey pushed the number for the opperator.

"Hi, opperator, can you get me the number for the Maximoffs?" She asked.

It would be better if she got in contact with one of them rather than her father, who would throw a large fit if he ever found out what had happened to his daughter that day.

"I don't understand your question. Ask again in three hours." A woman's voice said.

"No, I'm not gonna wait three hours! Are ya nuts?" Davey growled as her eyes flashed pink and slammed the phone on the receiver, denting it by accident.

"I don't understand how phones work, but I don't think breaking them is going to help." Veemon commented as he stared at the dent the girl left in the machine.

"It was already broken." Davey huffed as she walked out of the booth.

"Where are you doing, Davey?" Catmon asked as she followed after the girl.

"Sea shell hunting. If we're stuck here on a beach, then I'm gonna enjoy it." Davey stated.

Sharing a look at that, Veemon and Catmon smiled as they began to help the girl dig through the sand, searching for a shell.

"I'm telling you; it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy pouted as he stared at the phone in his hand.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon asked as he pointed to the next booth.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon told him.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Please hang up and have a nice day." The woman on Sora's phone said.

"Any luck?" Tai asked as he walked over to the girl as she scoffed and hung up the phone.

"No." Sora huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Weird. I've got a strange feeling about this." Tai pouted.

(Later on...)

"Maybe this one will." Joe said as he dialed a number.

"To leave a message, press 1 now, to leave a finger print, press 2 now. Fifteen dollars for the next 3 minutes." A female voice spoke on the phone making the bluenette sigh.

"Okay, next one." Joe said as he dialed a new number.

Over on the beach, the others were sitting on the sand as they watched the older boy try dialing another number.

TK, Patamon, Mimi and Palmon were all looking over the colorful sea shells that Davey, Catmon and Veemon had found while wandering the beach.

"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai sighed.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt stated.

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai stood up.

"Hey, wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call into one of us." Matt protested.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai gave a bored look.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt said as Tai looked over the group to see that everyone looked worn out.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry, too." Izzy added as he stepped up to Tai's side.

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time everybody." Tai said making everyone sigh in relief.

"Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is-" Sora trailed off as she pulled out the device that started it all.

"Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." She said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said as he pulled the device off his shorts.

Being reminded of the strange devices that had fallen from the sky before they were transported to the Digital World, the children all pulled them out, looking them over curiously.

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi offered.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, but what're they supposed to do?" Davey asked as she held the device up.

"If I could take mine apart… Um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." Izzy said as his stomach growled.

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." Sora said as she held out her suplies.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cellphone, too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Izzy pouted.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said in disbelief as he kneeled beside Izzy.

"And what do you have?" The redhead asked.

"Uh, let's see. There's…my mini telescope." Tai pulled it out.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Davey, what about you? You've gotta have something in that bag, right?" Tai asked the little girl.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Pulling it off, she then zipped it open and started searching for what was inside.

"Let's see, I have a sweater, a cell phone, some money, a first aid kit-why would I have that?-and a bag of beef jerky and some candy." Davey said as she pulled everything out.

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out." TK bragged as he opened his bag to reveal all of the candies and chips he had stored inside.

Davey's eyes grew wide at the sight of all the junk food and Veemon smiled, fighting off the urge to drool at the sight of all the treats.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear sweet Mimi?" Mimi asked sweetly.

"Ah, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK asked his brother.

"Forget it." The older blond scoffed.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy agreed.

"Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hairbrushes and make-up?" Sora asked with a teasing smile.

"Uh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, a flashlight, one of those knives with all the things and some other stuff." Mimi said shocking everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken." She smiled cheerfully.

"So much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although we could use cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora frowned.

"Oh, boy. Check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is… Look! Joe's got the emergency food." Tai exclaimed making everyone look over.

"What? No way!" Izzy gasped.

"Joe! Hey, Joe! Look, you've got all the food!" Tai called.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" The bluenette called back.

"But that bag." Izzy pointed out.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe told them.

"Think he likes ya?" Palmon asked her partner.

"No way." Mimi shot the idea down as Joe came over holding the bag.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe scolded the spoiled girl.

"But…that bag's too heavy for me." Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complain." Joe retorted.

"Wait, he wasn't complaining before? Then what was he doing?" Davey asked curiously.

Matt had to hold back a smirk at that.

"Guys, listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai smiled and Sora nodded in agreement.

The food was taken out and everyone was trying to distribute it equally among the eight kids in the group.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group, times three days. Times three meals that comes to…" Joe trailed off.

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy told him.

"Ah, right, so divided evenly between us we have um…" Joe trailed off.

"Enough food for two days at the most." Izzy said.

"Right! Oh, uh, exactly. I guess you knew that." Joe slumped forward.

"But you guys, when you add in the Digimon, we really only have enough for about…less than half an hour." Sora estimated.

"Oh, that's right." Joe groaned.

"Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon announced.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Mimi exclaimed.

"What?" Joe questioned.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Oh, absolutnely. We can do all right for ourselves." The pink bird said smiling.

"How about you guys? Are two okay with this?" Davey asked Veemon and Catmon.

"We'll be fine, don't worry about it." Veemon assured her.

"Just worry about yourselves." Catmon smiled at the burgundy haired girl.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here." Joe said while Tai and Agumon started munching on the food a few feet behind him.

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these." The goggle head said as Agumon nodded in agreement.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked, annoyed.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai quipped making Joe growl in annoyance.

"You people make me crazy!" The bluenette muttered.

Just then, the ground seemed to give off a minuscule tremor that Biyomon noticed as she stood up and Gomamon went alert as he stopped lounging.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked when he noticed Biyomon stand up.

"Trouble." The bird said.

Everyone turned as they saw a pillar of water shoot up from the ground and moved across the beach, knocking the telephone booths into the air, some of them nearly hitting the kids when they landed on the sand.

Veemon was quick to grab Davey and Catmon, shielding them with his body to protect them from harm.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

The sand moved as a large gray shell with spikes around it rose up from the miniature twister and as the sand settled, two pink arms and a head poked out of the shell.

This Digimon had wide blue eyes and green tentacles on his head and he stared at the group, growling lowly in his throat.

"Shellmon." Tentomon exclaimed at the sight of the beast.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." The bug told him.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish? Everybody, up here!" Joe called as he started climbing up a cliff while Shellmon advanced on them and then shot out water from his head at the blue haired boy, knocking him down.

"JOE!" Gomamon called before he was blasted by the spout of water.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon cried.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai called as the Digimon rushed at the monster.

Agumon blasted his Pepper Breath in Shellmon's mouth while Gabumon's Blue Blaster fizzled out and Biyomon's Spiral Twister flickered out as she slumped forward, tired.

Tentomon tried to use his Super Shocker, but it crackled and the spark went out.

Running over, Veemon and Catmon jumped up to punch Shellmon, but they were blasted by the water that shot out of his head.

"Veemon, Catmon!" Davey cried out as she rushed over to her partners to check on them.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asked in surprise.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt noted.

Biyomon, Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon were then blasted by the geyser that shot out of Shellmon's head.

"Agumon!" Tai called as the dinosaur pushed himself up and charged at Shellmon, ready to continue fighting.

Patamon tried to use his Boom Bubble, but he only released a small puff of air and he was then whipped by one of Shellmon's tentacles.

Palmon tried to use Poison Ivy, but her vines weren't extending and she was hit back while Agumon shot Shellmon with another fireball making him groan.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered as everyone else tended to their Digimon.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon moaned as his stomach gurgled.

"What?" Izzy turned to him in surprise.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked as he held his partner.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon said weakly.

"Oh, my stomach doesn't feel good." Veemon whined with his hands on his stomach as he leaned against Davey.

"I can't move." Catmon moaned as she curled up on Davey's lap.

"It's okay, guys, you'll be fine." Davey comforted them as she rubbed their heads.

"That's it. Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." Sora stood up with Biyomon in her arms.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other Digimon don't have the strength left to fight." Matt realized.

Hearing what everyone had said about their DIgimon, Tai turned his attention back towards his partner.

"Agumon, looks like it's just you and me now." Tai called.

"Then give me a diversion." Agumon called back.

"Hey, Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai waved his arms as he ran to the side.

"No, don't!" Sora cried out in worry as she stared after the boy.

Agumon hit Shellmon in the face with a fireball making the water monster turn his attention back to the dinosaur.

"This will work." Tai picked up a metal pole and ran over to Shellmon and started hitting the shell with the pole.

"How do you like that?" Tai grunted as he Shellmon him, but then cried out as he was grabbed by one of the tentacles.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon yelled.

Shellmon growled at him and Agumon started running away from the larger creature, but he was stepped on and trapped under Shellmon's foot.

Water shot out from Shellmon's head, knocking the group of children and their Digimon back into the mountain behind them, making them cry out as they rammed into the wall.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" Tai grunted and then cried out as he was squeezed tighter.

"Tai, no!" Agumon yelled.

Whimpering in pain as he tried to break free from binding he was in, Tai didn't notice that his device was whining and started to glow.

"Digivolve!" Agumon yelled.

Yellow light then shone around Agumon making everyone look over in awe, their eyes wide as they stared at the evolution that was happening in front of them.

"What's going on?" Tai asked when he noticed the light.

"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!"

Greymon was a large dinosaur with a brown mask on his face and had one horn of both sides of his head and a single horn on his nose, while he had blue stripes on his back and had red eyes.

Growling, Greymon pushed Shellmon off of him and sent Tai flying free from his grip and he rolled on the sand, safely away from the two large Digimon.

Glancing to the side to make sure Tai was safe, Greymon then chuckled as he turned his attention to Shellmon.

"Whoa, he did it again. Now he's Greymon." Tai stared in awe.

"Do all of you get that big?" Davey asked as she kneeled beside Catmon and Veemon.

"Um, I'm not really sure." Veemon said.

"This is the first time any of us have Digivolved to the Champion form." Catmon told the girl.

Staring each other down, Shellmon made the first move as he rammed his head in Greymon's chest and the two Champions tried to force the other back.

"Now you're getting him! Go, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

Shellmon shot a blast of water at Greymon who moved to the side to dodge the blast and then the dinosaur breathed out his Nova Blast, the fire turning the water into steam.

Unable to use his powers, Shellmon was lifted into the air by Greymon, who then used his Nova Blast, and the water monster was sent flying out into the deep blue sea.

Yellow light covered Greymon as he started to shrink and Tai ran over to see Agumon lying on the ground, tired.

"Agumon! Oh, are you all right? You poor little guy. Agumon." Tai kneeled in front of him.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked making the brunette laugh as he realized his partner was going to be fine.

(After the fight...)

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there. Operator? Operator!" Joe yelled into the broken phone while Gomamon watched from the water.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai stated.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt quipped.

"Okay. Joe, the phones are broken! Stop being stupid, they won't work!" Davey called over to him.

Face palming at that, Matt shook his head at the girl while Tai chuckled in amusement.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora smiled as she sat down to watch all of the Digimon eagerly dig into the food laid out for them.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two." Izzy said to the others.

"Good idea." Matt agreed.

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest, because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go." Joe insisted desperately.

Everyone gave him annoyed looks, unable to believe he was still going on about that fact even though they had discussed that option earlier that day.

"Joe, I've said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there is a really big job." Sora stood up.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi added.

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy said.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"It certainly does." Sora agreed.

"Then let's all get going." Tai smiled.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon grinned.

"Then let's get out of this place." Tai said.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt joked.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe nodded.

"Uh huh. Ten bucks says we run into another one in five minutes." Davey whispered to Veemon and Catmon who gave the girl amused looks.

"Okay, here we go." Tai turned to the forested area.

"Digimon!" Everyone cheered and laughed as they started walking away from the beach to continue their journey.

To be continued…


	3. Garurumon

"Garurumon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Once the battle with Shellmon was over, the group had walked off the beach and were currently standing on a cliff that over looked the ocean.

Their minds were still stuck on what had happened to Agumon earlier, when he had Digivolved into Greymon and saved Tai from the rampaging Shellmon.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai called.

"What is it, Tai?" Agumon walked over to him.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offence, but, why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked.

"I can't." Agumon said as Tai huffed and crossed his arms as he turned to look out over the beach.

"But even super heroes need a rest." Agumon said stunning Tai as he started to fall forward and Agumon grabbed onto his shorts.

Tai started flailing his arms about making everyone laugh at the silly sight, but were stopped when they heard a creature roaring.

The boulders behind them were shattered by a black and white triceratops that broke through with the hard armor on his head and horn.

"Y'know, with all the dinosaurs we keep seeing, I feel like we're in a Jurassic Park movie." Davey commented.

She was given looks of disbelief from the older kids who were unable to grasp the fact that the girl wasn't scared of the large dinosaur in front of her.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid back Digimon." Tentomon assured.

The dinosaur then growled at the group making them tense up, especially at the sight of the large sharp teeth it had.

"Though, I suppose it is wise to take caution. They tend to get quite miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon amended.

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad." Tai said.

Staring at the Digimon in front of her, Davey was able to sense that it was angry, but it wasn't because it was hungry.

The feeling it was giving off was more territoral and its eyes weren't even on them, its eyes were foccused on something behind them.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried.

"No, he wants to fight the big guy standing behind us." Davey said as she pointed to the figure standing behind the group.

Shocked by this news, everyone spun around and gasped to see a second Monochromon was there, causing Catmon and Veemon to jump protectively in front of Davey who was the closest to the dinosaur.

"There's two of them!" Joe exclaimed.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt said.

"Run!" Tai yelled as he ran behind the rocks, the group following after him as the two triceratops' charged at each other.

Their horns clanged together and then they backed up, looking for weak points as the second Monochormon whipped his tail at the rocks and sent it flying into the first Monochromon's face.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai looked out from behind the rocks to watch the fight.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon said as one Monochromon bit the other on the tail.

"They can just have it then." Palmon declared as she turned and ran off into the forest, eager to escape the fighting dinosaurs before they decided to attack them next.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" Mimi chased after Palmon as the rest of the group followed them.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around." Tai panted.

As they ran through the forest, TK tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, crying out when he landed on his front.

Hearing the boy fall, Davey stopped running and turned back to look at the boy, worry in her eyes when she saw him lying on the ground.

"TK, come on." Matt kneeled beside his younger brother.

"Davey, what are you doing?" Catmon asked when she and Veemon saw the girl turning around and running over to the two blonds.

Blinking in surprise when he saw a hand being held out towards him, TK looked up to see Davey standing there in front of him, a serious look in her eyes.

"C'mon, we need to go." She told him.

Nodding, TK reached up and grasped the girl's hand, noting how much smaller and soft it felt compared to his while her nails were much longer as well.

"Okay. We're coming." TK nodded as the girl hauled him onto his feet.

The two kids then started running off with their Digimon while Matt stared after them in surprise, but he shook it off as he followed after them.

Later on, the sun had started to set, the orange sun turning the sky pink and the leaves in the trees reflected the colors.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Mimi whined as she leaned her head on a tree.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said as he walked by her.

"No! My feet hurt." She complained.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better Mimi. It's much more practical I think." Agumon stared up at her.

"I'm not walking in the dirt in my bare feet." She exclaimed as she turned her head to look at him.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon grinned.

"Gross!" Mimi yelled and Palmon sat on the ground, worn out.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said, looking at the darkening sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora commented.

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night." Izzy said.

"Well, in our world, noc-noctu..." Davey stumbled over the word.

"Nocturnal?" Joe suggested.

"Yeah! Nocturnal animals come out at night, so maybe nocturnal Digimon come out here." The girl suggested with a cheerful expression.

"Yes, I suppose there's that. Thank you, Davey, for clearing that up." Izzy drawled looking less than pleased at the suggestion.

"You're welcome!" She chirped, looking pleased while Izzy simply sighed and covered his face.

"Wait, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flew off.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. The perfect campsite." The bug spoke with a smile in his tone from the tree he was perched in.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said as she sat down next to TK and their Digimon.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, but he was held back from going to the lake by Joe grabbing his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first." Joe warned.

"That's why I think we should start walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said, noticing how worn out his brother was.

"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe spoke eagerly.

The group all got up and began walking to the campsite that was an area that was surrounded by trees with a lake in the middle of it.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon chirped.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora grinned.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi complained.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel or something around here?" Tai turned to frown at the girl.

Looking at Tai, Mimi then gasped when she saw something behind him and pointed making everyone glance over, causing them to gasp as well at what they saw.

On a piece of land that was located in the middle of the lake was what appeared to be some sort of bus that was white and green, the lights turning on and providing some light as the sun continued to slowly set.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK said.

"Where the heck did it come from?" Davey raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd. The lights just...came on." Izzy commented.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora suggested.

"Let's check it out." Tai ran towards it with Agumon following him.

They all ran across the stone pathway that was connecting the island to the rest of the forest.

"Maybe it can take us back home in air conditioned comfort." Mimi panted as she ran ahead and went into the car.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as the girl ran ahead and went inside the trolly car with Palmon.

"Bummer, its empty." The goggle head groaned.

"Totally empty." Sora chimed in.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy stated as he looked at the floors that didn't seem to have a spec of dirt on them.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi bounced on the seats happily.

Running over to the cushions, Davey pulled herself up on it and laid down on it, stretching her body out in a way that looked painful to everyone but Catmon.

"These are great to nap on." She said.

"Guess we'll have to try them out later." Veemon grinned.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself." Joe sat in the driver's seat.

Outside, Biyomon was peering inside the trolly car through the windshield with her wings pressed against the glass.

"Possibly, then again, maybe that's our only way of getting home." Tai crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled as she sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned from his seat next to her.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai mused.

Because of the Shellmon attack, no one but the Digimon had eaten since the humans had given them all their food so they had the energy needed to fight.

Now that they were in a safe area that was surrounded by plants, the kids all broke off into groups to gather up food to eat.

Izzy and TK had found some fishing poles (seriously, where did they get those?), and were using them to catch the fish that were swimming in the lake, but Gomamon was making it difficult for them by swimming around in the water as well.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water!" Izzy yelled at the seal that was humming as he swam around in the water, close to the lure.

"I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away." Izzy glared over at Gomamon who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Yum, yum! You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon sat on a tree branch as he stared at the pink berries growing in the leaves.

Under the tree Tentomon was perched in, Sora and Joe walked by carrying logs they had gathered.

Patamon stood on top of Agumon's head as he breathed in deeply and then blasted out a burst of air that hit the bananas high up on a branch.

The bananas fell from the tree and landed on Gabumon's horn making him yelp in pain while Biyomon laughed.

"Oh boy. You better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon giggled as Patamon flapped over, looking at Gabumon sheepishly.

Biyomon then flew off to a grab and tried to pull a large fruit off a branch with her beak.

"Those are bad mushrooms. You shouldn't pick them. They'll make you sick." Palmon warned as Mimi reached for the red spotted mushrooms growing on a tree.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon. You're the best." Mimi praised.

"Oh, stop." Palmon smiled as she puffed up with pride.

"Whoa, check out those apples. They're huge!" Davey exclaimed.

She, Veemon and Catmon had walked up to a tree, staring up at the fat, dark red apples that were hanging from the branches.

"We should pick them. Maybe we can save them for tomorrow." Veemon said.

"Right. I'll get them." Catmon nodded as she walked up to the tree.

Sinking her claws into the bark, the white cat began climbing up the tree while Veemon watched.

Frowning when he felt something off, he glanced to his right to find Davey missing and he gasped in surprise as he looked around for her, only to spot the girl already sitting on a thick tree branch.

"What the-? Davey, how'd you get up there?" The blue dragon called up to her.

Stunned by this, Catmon quickened her pace and climbed up beside her human who was easily sitting on the branch with amazing balance, and was picking apples.

"How did you get up here so quickly?" Catmon questioned her.

"Oh, I climb trees like these all the time when I go to visit friends in Westchester." Davey grinned.

"What's Westchester?" Catmon frowned in confusion.

"It's a place back on Earth." The girl explained.

"Hey, toss those down here! I'll catch them and then we can carrying them back to camp!" Veemon called up to the females once his surprise faded away.

Nodding, the two females threw the apples they picked down at Veemon and he managed to catch them, setting them down on the ground gently so they didn't get bruised.

While they did this, Joe walked over to the tree and began to panic when he saw Davey up in the tall tree.

"Davey, what are you doing?! Get down from there right now! It's dangerous!" The bluenette scolded.

Glancing down at the frightened looking boy, Davey shrugged and stood up on the branch.

"Okay!" She called down to him.

To the horror of everyone around, Davey JUMPED out of the tree!

Instead of falling and breaking her bones like Joe thought she would, the girl landed on her feet in a crouching position, completely safe and unharmed.

"Davey, that was amazing!" Veemon exclaimed as he rushed over to her side as she stood up.

Catmon then jumped out of the tree next, landing on the other side of her partner as she looked her over with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, though? You didn't hurt youself with that landing, I hope." Catmon said.

"No, I'm fine." Davey assured with a smile.

"Why would you do something like that? Are you crazy?" Joe yelled at the girl.

Not bothered by the boy's anger and fear at seeing her make that jump, unaware of the fact that normal children didn't do things like that, Davey just stared up at him with an innocent expression.

"Uncle Wolvie says everyone in my family is nuts, so, maybe." She answered honestly.

Stunned by this, Joe simply fell to his knees, looking close to having a panic attack.

There was something strange about this girl and the way her mind worked.

"Breath, buddy, breath." Veemon patted his shoulder.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt said.

He, Sora and Tai were standing around the fire pit that was made, stones circling around branches and leaves that were found to burn.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this!" Agumon ran over and shot a fireball at the fire pit and the fire roared to life.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man." Tai smiled as Agumon chuckled bashfully.

"Hey, look-it!" TK called as he and Izzy ran over carrying an armful each of fish.

"We caught a bunch of fish." Izzy said.

"Awesome, Izzy. Let's eat 'em." Tai grabbed one and held it up.

"Thanks, squirt." Matt said as he took a fish and TK chuckled.

While Matt began to skewer the fish on sticks, Davey, Catmon and Veemon all walked over with apples in their arms while Joe had wandered off to calm down, Gomamon watching over him.

Over by the fire, Tai was seen dangling the fish over the flames, carefully trying to cook it.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai muttered.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" Matt walked over and stuck the sticks in the ground near the fire so that the fish could cook.

"How'd you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked.

"Because I'm the man." Matt boasted.

(That night…)

Once the fish was cooked, everyone sat around the fire and started to it along with the fruits and vegetables that everyone had gathered from the forest.

The children and Digimon were all smiling as they exclaimed happily at the taste of the food they had collected and cooked, filling their empty stomachs for the night.

"This is surprisingly good." Tentomon mumbled as he and Biyomon munched on a melon.

"Delicious!" Izzy said as he ate a fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." TK frowned at the fish he held, unsure if he should eat it.

Beside him, Davey was happily digging into her fish, her sharper than normal teeth ripping the meat apart with ease.

On her other side, Veemon and Catmon were seen doing the same as her.

"I won't tell." Matt said as he looked down at his younger brother.

"I never eat with my fingers." TK looked up at him.

"TK, it's all right." Matt told him, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, you're hangin' with the big boys now." Tai smiled at him.

"Okay." TK said as he bit into the fish.

Sora was crouched down by the lake, gathering up water and Tai walked over to speak with the girl.

"Hey, Sora." He called.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Matt doesn't treat TK like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me or have you noticed it too?" he asked.

"Yeah." The orangette said.

"I wonder." Tai mused.

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother." Sora shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Tai sighed.

Joe then walked over to the tanned trio, his eyes staring up at the beautiful starry sky thoughtfully.

"What's the matter, Joe?" Sora asked the boy.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere." Joe said as he stared up at the sky.

"I know. I don't recognize any of these constelations." Sora frowned.

"You're forgetting your astronemy. If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the othder side of the world." Tai said.

"Do you think we could be in the southern hetmisphere?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth." Joe placed his hands on his hips.

"What is that suppossed to mean?" Tai asked, but he wasn't given an answer.

"Look, Patamon's tired." TK said as Patamon curled up at his side to sleep.

To their left, Palmon and Gomamon were leaning against each other as they slept, snoring away peacefully.

Veemon was lying on the ground, Davey and Catmon curled up on either side of him as they all slept with smiles of their faces, oblivious to the world.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawned as he stretched.

"Wait a second, I think that we should take turns standing guard." Izzy walked over to the brunette.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested.

"Not TK." Matt protested as he stood up.

"Aw, c'mon. Me too, Matt." TK stood up and grabbed onto his brother's shirt.

"No. You're too young and you need your rest." Matt told him as Mimi walked over.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi complained.

"Hey, Gabumon, watch it. Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur." Tai smirked creepily.

Flinching back at that, Gabumon stared up at the boy in worry, wondering if he were being serious.

"So, if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off." Tai grabbed the fur on Gabumon's tail.

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny." Gabumon said as he ran off.

"Quit it!" Matt then walked over and shoved Tai back.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai glared.

All the Digimon then woke up when they heard the beginning of an argument.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt demanded.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai told him.

Then, the two boys grabbed at each other by their shirt collars, growling in the other's face.

"You guys, stop fighting!" TK yelled at them.

Huffing, the two boys turned their backs on each other, their arms crossed.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked as he walked over.

"I will!" Tai spun to face the bluenette.

"I'm next!" Matt claimed.

Everyone then relaxed as they saw the two boys were now calm and were not about to start a fight.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that and then I finish up the night? Now I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eye." Joe smiled.

(In the bus...)

"I can't sleep with all of you here." Mimi whined.

Everyone was sitting on the cushions while Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Biyomon were lying on a bed of leaves they had gathered.

Patamon was lying on the seat, curled up with TK.

Veemon and Catmon were sleeping on either side of Davey who had fallen asleep before everyone else.

"Quit complaining. So, it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora told the spoiled girl.

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy spoke up.

"Good night." Joe said.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK grinned as he then leaned against the cushions to sleep.

One by one, the humans and Digimon relaxed as they slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Matt had his arms crossed while his right leg was thrown over his left leg when he suddenly opened his eyes to look over at Gabumon who was resting beside him.

"Gabumon." Matt spoke waking his partner.

"Yeah?" Gabumon asked.

"Go over and lay down with my brother." The blond requested.

"Why, Matt?" The canine asked.

"Because your fur is making me sweat. Now go!" Matt snapped.

"Because you want me to keep TK warm." Gabumon stated.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Matt protested as he stood up.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon walked off over to where TK was resting.

"Whatever." Matt sighed.

Gabumon sat beside TK and wrapped his arms around the boy, sharing the warmth of his fur with the blond child.

His eyes opened and he noticed the Digimon was lying beside him, then his head drifted over to where his brother was standing.

"Thanks, Matt." TK smiled softly.

Matt gasped lightly in surprise as he then turned away, his cheeks tinted pink.

Shaking his head, the boy then walked out of the bus for some privacy.

A few minutes later, harmonica music was heard from outside, filling the peaceful air as everyone inside the trolly car continued to sleep.

(Later that night...)

Roaring was then heard, waking everyone inside the trolly car who jumped up in fright at the noise.

Getting up from their seats, everyone stared outside to see a large sea dragon with a yellow face that had fins on the side of its head and icy blue eyes was glaring down at them.

Its body was long and green, much like that of a snake, only it had small flippers.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked.

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi said as she was lying on the floor clutching her hat.

"The trolley's starting to move and I don't think it's taking us home." Joe said.

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy called as he kneeled on the ground.

"Oh no, Seadramon!" Tentomon cried out.

"Arg, come on! This is the fourth time today!" Davey growled, her eyes flashing pink in the darkness.

She was getting really sick of being attacked by these Digimon who seemed to appear out of nowhere and at random.

Turning around, Seadramon started to swim off and the island moved as well, the stone pathway crumbling from the movement, leaving Matt and Gabumon stranded on the land where the forest was.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi cried as she and the others exited the bus.

"The land's moving!" Matt called.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride." Agumon said as Seadramon pulled the land along.

"It's like we're on a monster longboard." Tai said.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here." Izzy stated.

"Perhaps not. He is a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon assured.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon commented.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here." Tentomon jumped onto a large red leaf that was on the ground.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon exclaimed together.

The leaf underneath Tentomon then moved and lifted up, flipping the ladybug off as the leaf then sunk into the water.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy cried out.

The leaf then lifted out of the water, only to reveal it was attached to a green tail.

"Ah! The big red thing was his tail." Tai exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault." Tentomon insisted as he hovered above them.

"Wait, does his tail looked burned to you? Did you guys burn his tail? 'Cause if ya did, then I don't blame him for being mad." Davey commented.

Veemon and Catmon, who both glanced back at their own tails, had to agree with their partner.

They would be furious if someone harmed their tails as well, they were sensitive.

Seadramon then gave the island a hard whack with his tail, making everyone stumble and trip over their feet as they tried not to fall over.

"He's coming back and he's not happy." Tai said as Seadramon went under the water, swimming around to make everyone tense up in fear.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled when the island started moving at a fast pace.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair." Mimi whined as she held her hat down on her head.

"TK!" Matt yelled as he then dived into the water.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know; my fur's gonna get wet and I'm going to stink." Gabumon said as he then jumped into the water to follow his human who was swimming as fast as he could towards the island.

The island then stopped moving, hitting the miniature broken towers that were in the lake.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake." Tai groaned.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back." Izzy suggested.

"Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai cried as the sea snake rose up from the water, giving off a roar like hiss at the children and their Digimon.

"Come on, you guys. Let's send him back to the fish heap." Agumon said as the Digimon stood in front of their humans.

All of the Rookies then fired off their attacks, but they either weren't powerful enough or Seadramon was too far out of reach for them.

"Agumon, Digivolve." Tai said as he turned to face the orange dinosaur.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai." Agumon announced sadly.

"You have too!" His partner insisted.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon said turning to him.

"But if you can't help us, then how're we supposed to stop Seadramon?" Tai asked.

"TK, over here!" Matt's voice called.

"Oh, Matt!" TK called as he turned and ran off to the water where he saw his brother and Gabumon swimming over.

"Matt, be careful or the monster will get you-AH!" TK yelped as Seadramon hit the island and it made the boy fall into the water.

"TK!" Matt cried as Gomamon dived into the water to save the boy.

A few seconds later, Gomamon surfaced with TK sitting on his back.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe cheered on the seal.

"Hurry up, Matt!" Tai called.

"Get out fast. It's Seadramon, he's back!" Tentomon cried.

"Gomamon, you can do it." Matt said.

"Right." The seal nodded as he swam back to the island with TK clinging to him.

Certain that his brother would be safe, Matt started swimming over to where Seadramon was located.

"Hey, over here you over grown water lizard!" He called.

Seadramon went over to catch him, but was stopped by Gabumon sending his Blue Blaster at him.

Annoyed, Seadramon used his tail to toss Gabumon off onto the island.

"I HATE FISH!" He cried as he landed with a thud.

Matt then cried out as Seadramon's tail wrapped around his legs and pulled him under the water, trying to hold his breath as he was dragged down.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself." TK whimpered as Sora and Mimi held him after they pulled him out of the water.

"Oh no." Tai said.

Matt was now in Seadramon's grasp, wrapped up tightly in his tail and crying out to get free.

"This is not good. Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his pray, he won't let go." Tentomon warned.

"Matt, hang on!" TK called with tears in his eyes.

Matt was gritting his teeth in pain as he was squeezed by the sea monster's tail.

"Patamon, please help him. Hit him with a Bubble Boom." TK said to his partner.

"Seadramon's way too big. I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger. How about you?" Patamon asked his worried friend.

"You're right. Matt is in trouble and I must help." Gabumon said.

"GABUMON!" Matt cried as he was being squeezed tighter by Seadramon.

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do." TK called.

"Matt, hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?" Gabumon asked.

Then, the device that was clipped onto Matt's belt started to glow, the light shining around the area of the lake.

"MATT!" Gabumon cried out.

"Gabumon!" Matt opened his eyes to look over.

TK and Patamon gasped as they jumped back when Gabumon was covered in golden light.

"Gabumon Digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

The newly evolved Digimon was a large wolf with blue and white fur that had dark blue stripes, gold eyes and dark pink claws.

Running over to Seadramon, the wolf pounced at the angered Digimon and his claws scratched at the Champion's tail.

Matt was freed from Seadramon's grip and started swimming to the island while Garurumon had his fangs burried into Seadramon's back.

Seadramon then whipped his tail at Garurumon, hitting him in the face and the wolf fell into the water.

The tail then slammed into Garurumon's chest, forcing him deeper into the water, trying to drown him.

Matt had made it to the land and was lying against it, panting while TK ran over to his brother.

"Are you all right, Matt?" TK asked.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked as he pushed himself up.

Seadramon looked over the lake when suddenly Garurumon surfaced and started swimming away, the sea serpent chasing after him.

As he got closer, the wolf's tail then whipped him in the face making Seadramon pull back and cry out in pain as Garurumon continued to swim off.

The sea dragon's tail then lifted to whip at Garurumon, but then roared in pain from the contact with the fur.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo!" Tentomon said.

"That's astonishing. He must be invincible." Izzy said in awe.

"Well, that's what I've heard anyway. But we'll soon find out." Tentomon buzzed.

"I hope you're not exagerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fishtales again." Tai frowned.

"He could be." Agumon said.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon insisted.

Seadramon then growled as he opened his mouth and icy winds blew out of his mouth, coating Garurumon in ice.

"Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!" Tentomon gasped.

Garurumon shook off the ice and then used Howling Blaster, the blue flames burning Seadramon's mouth making the sea monster cry out in pain as he fell back into the water.

Everyone then cheered as Seadramon sunk into the water, defeated and Garurumon transformed back into Gabumon who started swimming back to the island.

"Gabumon!" Matt said as the Rookie walked up onto the island and the sun began to rise over the horizon.

"That was a sure way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon commented.

"You Digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Matt smiled.

"Aw, Gabumon. Thanks for saving my brother." TK hugged him.

"Anytime little friend." Gabumon smiled bashfully.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster." TK looked up at his brother in admiration.

"Ya think so?" Matt blushed.

"You know, you were the man." Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf man." Matt joked making everyone laugh as they gathered around the two brothers, except for Joe.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch!" Gomamon dived into the water.

"Fish power!" He poked his head out of the water as the colorful fish appeared.

The school of fish then gathered under the island and started moving it back over to land, then disappeared as the group walked off of the island and sat in the forest to relax.

"Gabumon, may I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi said.

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Gabumon could Digivolve." Izzy pointed out.

"Hey, yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora said from her place lying on the ground.

Tai hummed as he thought back to the fight with Shellmon and how Agumon had Digivolved into Greymon to save him and defeated Shellmon.

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense! Agumon Digivolved when I was in danger." Tai realized.

"That has to be the answer. Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in trouble." Izzy concluded.

"Wow, that must be it." Sora said as Mimi fell into her side, snoring.

"Hey, watch it." Sora smiled as she set Mimi down on the ground.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi yawned.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora noted as Palmon rested on top of Mimi.

"Yeah. Maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard bodied machine like I am." Agumon grinned.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon said from the tree.

"You must be kidding." Mimi said sleepily as her hat fell over her eyes.

Joe was then sleeping on the ground as Gomamon used his back as a pillow, Izzy and Sora leaning against each other to sleep.

Tentomon was on the ground with Agumon while Biyomon curled up in a tree.

Davey was sleeping spread out on her back, Veemon and Catmon resting their heads on her stomach.

Yawning, Tai stretched his arms up above his head when he suddenly heard a harmonica playing and he followed the noise over to a tree.

Looking around it, he found Matt playing his harmonica while TK, Patamon and Gabumon all slept against him.

"Big bro, you're the best." TK smiled in his sleep.

Matt didn't react to that, but his eyes did shine with pride as he continued to play his music and Tai smiled as he continued to watch them, leaning up against the tree as he listened to the harmonica.

To be continued.


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower

"Biyomon Gets Firepower"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Waking up late that afternoon, the group of children and Digimon started walking once again, continuing their search for any signs of human life or a way back home to Japan.

A loud booming noise was then heard from above the tree tops making everyone stop walking, looking up curiously at the sky.

"What? Hey!" Sora gasped as she looked around for the source of the noise.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked as he looked around.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt said as a large black object shot off over their heads and above the tree tops.

"It looks like a big flying gear." Sora commented.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked or maybe that sign's just crooked." Joe mused as he looked over at one of the many road signs that was in the forest.

"Ooh, you think that gear fell out of a space ship?" Davey asked, looking very serious.

"What's a space ship?" Veemon asked.

"It's a giant flying machine that aliens use to fly around space in." Davey explained as she pointed up at the sky.

"I've never seen anything like that around here before." Catmon said as she continued to walk on all fours.

When asked on why she didn't walk on her hind legs like the others, she responded that she had been used to walking on her four paws.

Veemon and Davey had shared a look at that before shrugging and not bothering the feline since she moved faster on all fours.

"Well, maybe they're hiding, like the Loch Ness Monster." Davey mused.

"The what?" Veemon and Catmon asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you actually believe that." Matt sighed.

"It's totally real! It's a dinosaur who lives in the water and eats fish to survive. And then, it lays an egg and dies before the egg hatches and a new Loch Ness Monster grows up in the lake." Davey stated matter of factly.

Everyone stared at the little girl with their jaws dropped open, unable to believe what she had just said.

"Davey, where did you hear that?" Sora asked the girl.

"From Rahne. She's from Scotland, so she knows about this." Davey sounded smug at this.

"Oh, wow, that sounds cool." TK grinned.

Unable to respond to what the younger girl had said, the older kids all groaned and remained silent while Mimi, who was equally as amazed by the story as TK was, simply smiled as she walked along.

TK then tripped over a tree root and yelped making everyone turn to him, worried that something had grabbed him and Tai lifted the boy up before he hit the ground.

"TK!" Sora exclaimed in worry.

"Oh, that was scary." TK sighed.

"Watch it." Matt said as he stared at Tai who was still holding up his brother from under his arms.

"That could've been a snake or worse." Tai told him.

"Oh, boy, I'm sorry. Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" TK asked as he was set down.

At the mention of snakes, Davey seemed to tense up and her eyes were scanning the area, searching for any sign of a serpent slithering in the grass.

She absolutely hated snakes.

Sensing her unease, Veemon placed a hand on the girl's back to provide comfort.

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon." Biyomon stated.

"Don't you worry TK, I'll take care of them." Patamon flapped over to his partner.

Giggling, TK pulled Patamon into a hug while the others all watched with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Matt reminded.

"This is silly. I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai grinned.

"Hey, wait a minute! Is he saying Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked, rubbing her head against Sora's leg.

"Not at all. But I think Tai's right. We need to keep moving in hopes to finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Sora smiled.

"Together sounds good." The pink bird said.

"We can do it. This'll take teamwork and I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then once someone did figure it out, we-"

"Hey, Sora, open your eyes." Biyomon nudged her making the girl look over to see the group was walking off without them.

"Well, thanks a lot for waiting!" Sora called after her friends sarcastically while Biyomon giggled as they followed the group.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour would be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs. No pictures please." Matt imitated a tour guide.

"Hey, wait up. My shoe lace is broken." Joe called.

"You need new shoes. Ooh, new shoes." Mimi smiled as she thought about shopping.

"Look." Matt gasped.

There was an opening in the dense forest to view a desert area that had telephone poles with broken power lines that didn't connect to each other.

"Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead." Matt suggested.

"It'll just lead to trouble." Joe complained.

Just then, the large black gear from earlier came whistling through the air above the group.

"Look, it's the alien saucer again." Izzy pointed.

"And its heading for a close encounter." Matt said as the gear crash landed on top of a mountain covered in plantation.

Everyone then started walking, sweating quickly from the sudden heat that came from the humid air and hot sun that was viciously beating down on their heads.

"Who thought it was a good idea to walk across a desert?" Davey complained since her backpack was making her back sweat and it felt uncomfortable.

Veemon was more displeased because Catmon had jumped onto his back, complaining about her sensitive paws hurting from the hot sand and he, being the kind and gentlemen like Digimon he was, agreed to carry her.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up from my socks." TK whined.

"Well TK, maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt told him.

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi whined.

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike." Joe said.

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora asked.

"She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they are some odd alien equivalence." Izzy theorized.

"Hey, remember those phone booths and that street car?" Mimi asked the group.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered." Mimi grinned.

"That's it. Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna wind up as roasted piglets!" Joe cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy said.

"Psst. Izzy, come here Izzy. I think we better find some shade for Joe and quick." Tentomon whispered to his partner.

Mimi then hummed cheerfully as she walked by a depressed looking Joe and stood in the center of the group to address them.

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch. The sun melted the numbers right off." She laughed as she held up a compass and everyone bent down to see it.

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses." Tai observed.

The needle of the compass then started spinning quickly which made everyone gasp in confusion.

"Of course none of them actually work." Tai said as Izzy picked up a handful of sand and looked it over.

"This dirt contains small traces of metal which can affect the compass needle." Izzy explained.

"Oh well, I'm always late anyway." Mimi shrugged.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit." Sora stood.

"I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy said.

"Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Tai asked.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE FIND US!" Mimi yelled loudly making Catmon and Davey cover their sesitive ears and glare at the girl.

(Half an hour later...)

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric center and analyzed the humidity." Izzy explained.

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked

"…It's really, really hot." He simply said.

As the children and Digimon continued walking along, most of them were hunched over and were panting as they desperately searched for some water and shade.

"Hang on just a little longer. Don't give up now." Tai encouraged.

"We're gonna be okay. Just keep moving along." Mimi tried to assure herself.

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salade." Palmon panted.

Mimi then pulled off her hat and set it down on Palmon's head.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." She offered.

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon smiled.

"Ew, what's that yucky smell?" TK asked when he caught a bad scent in the air.

Sniffing at the air himself, Matt exclaimed in disgust as he frowned down at his younger brother.

"Ugh! Here's a thought, now you know why they call them sweat socks." Matt said.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things like an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky life guard." Mimi listed off.

"Hold it! I have to stop. I just don't think I can go any farther." Biyomon panted as everyone stopped.

"You have to stay positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora suggested making Biyomon perk up and run over to Sora, rubbing her head against the girl's leg.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I simply adore the rain." Biyomon laughed.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Matt said as Joe nodded eagerly.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon said as Tai walked over to Matt.

"Wait; hold on for just a second everybody." Tai spoke as he held his telescope up to see what was out in the desert.

"If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing," He began.

"What is it, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"It's not a mirage. It's real water!" Tai announced.

"Water?" Biyomon perked up.

"This is fantastic! Now all we need is some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes." Joe cheered.

"It looks like a village. Maybe we'll find people." Izzy said.

"And shade." Palmon smiled.

"Maybe they'll have some hats for sale." Mimi grinned.

"Water and food. I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli." TK joked.

"What's broccoli? Is that some kind of joke?" Patamon asked.

"I like broccoli. It's like you're eating tiny trees." Davey mused.

"Great, let's get out of this desert." Tai said.

Cheering in excitement, the group quickened their steps and rushed off towards the village, eager to find some shade, water and food for themselves.

When they arrived at the village, they found that the huts were very small and there was an empty lake that had a destroyed ship in it.

The villagers were a clan of Yokomon who were all in awe at the sight of the children and the evolved Digimon who had entered their home.

"From so far away, everything looked so big." Tai walked around.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi cooed.

"Okay, question, who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked the Yokomon.

"And just what do giant Digimon drink?" One of the Yokomon asked.

"Me? I'm no Digimon." Sora pointed to herself.

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, I know they look funny. In spite of this, they're all actually very nice." Biyomon explained.

"What's a human being?" Two Yokomon questioned.

"If you're not Digimon, then what're you doing here in DigiWorld?" One of the Yokomon asked.

All the children were unsure how to answer that question since they weren't sure how or why they were in the Digital World themselves.

"This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place." Joe whined.

"Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly." Tai grinned.

"Oh my, I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals." Mimi gushed with her clasped hands to her cheek.

"Humph. There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure any more." Matt shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and looked to the side.

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy suggested.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. What's an alien?" Veemon asked Davey as Catmon stood beside him.

"They're people who live up in space on different planets and galaxies." The girl explained.

"Well, the Digital World is a different world. Does that make us aliens?" Catmon questioned curiously.

"Wouldn't the humans be aliens though since they're from a different world?" Veemon brought up.

"I don't know." Davey's face scrunched up in thought.

"TK's tired and hungry." Patamon stated.

"He's not the only one." Joe's head bent down.

"Biyomon, just when did you Digivolve?" One of the Yokomon asked.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Biyomon said as Sora sat down near the group.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" Yokomon asked the bird.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her." Biyomon praised making Sora smile.

"I still don't understand how you Digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?" Yokomon asked.

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her." Biyomon stated.

"She had to protect me?" Sora asked as Biyomon went on talking to the Yokomon clan.

Thinking back to the first day the children had all met the Digimon, she remembered how when they were attacked by Kuwagamon that the In-Trainings had Digivolved to their Rookie forms to protect them.

Then afterwards, Agumon and Gabumon had both Digivolved to their Champion forms to protect Tai and Matt when they had been in danger.

"Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. We're lucky kids." Sora then grinned at this thought.

"Sora?" Biyomon called as she walked over to the girl.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sora glanced down to look at Biyomon while the rest of the children and their Digimon stood around, taking in the sight of the village.

"We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us." She smiled.

"Oh, wow." Sora smiled.

The news of this made everyone cheer, happy at being able to eat.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade." Joe said.

"I wonder what Yokomon eat." TK mused.

"I'll take a burger, fries and a shake." Tai said as though he was ordering at a restaurant.

"I want ice cream." Davey grinned.

Izzy was then lost in his thoughts as he wondered what the Yokomon's diet consisted of, his mind conjuring up strange things.

"Water! Water!" TK cheered making everyone look at him.

"Water?" Izzy asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain. Hurray!" TK laughed as he ran over to stand in front of the fountain.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi mountain. It's the best water in the world." A Yokomon said as she jumped onto the side of the fountain.

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy." Tentomon stepped up to the fountain.

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" TK asked.

"Up there." The Yokomon said making the children all look up to where a mountain was located.

"Hey, that's a live volcano." TK noted.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." Yokomon explained.

There was then a loud gurgling noise as everyone gathered around the fountain.

"If I'm not mistaken, that sound proceeds an eruption." Izzy said.

A large pillar of fire then shot out of the fountain making everyone stand back before they could get burned by it.

All of the older kids were shocked by what they had seen, but the younger kids were more interested in the fire that spat out of the well.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." TK pouted.

"How did that happen?" Davey asked.

"The water evaporated!" Yokomon1 cried.

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water." Yokomon2 said.

"I'll check it out." Tai stood from the ground.

"Let's all go." Matt insisted.

The group all then ran off towards the lake but were stunned to see that the water was all gone and the area it was located was dry.

"The water's all gone." Izzy gasped since it was a deep lake.

"Goodness. Where did it go?" Mimi asked.

"Somebody pulled the plug." TK said.

"All right, let's not panic." Tai tried to keep everyone calm.

He then ran off to the well as the others followed, the goggle head dropping a wooden bucket down into it to gather water.

The bucket then hit the bottom, but there wasn't a splash, just a crashing noise that echoed in the well.

"Dry as a bone." Matt noted.

"I won't give up." Tai frowned.

He then pulled the rope back up, only to discover that the bucket was gone and the end of the rope had a scorch mark, steam rising off of it.

Flames then shot up out of the well making Tai stumble back and flail about as he tried to avoid being burned from the fire.

"Look, Tai's doing a little dance for us. Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi giggled while Davey clapped her hands in excitement.

The fire soon died down and Tai was able to relax.

"Hey, do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt reminded everyone.

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy said.

"Great, of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Sora sighed.

"That's the place where the water comes from." Joe pointed out.

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on top of Mount Mihirahi, so the gear crashing into the mountain could upset our water supply. We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous." Yokomon2 said.

Tai then bounced his telescope in his hand before he brought it up to his eye and looked out over to the volcano.

"I want a closer look at that mountain. You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!" Tai cried.

Everyone turned to face the mountain to see smoke rising into the sky, signaling Meramon was sliding down the side of the mountain and heading towards the village.

"He burns everything he touches!" Yokomon1 cried out.

The Yokomon all started yelling in fear as they bounced around, afraid of what would happen when Meramon reached the village.

"He never comes down off the mountain though. This is very strange behaviour for him." Yokomon3 said.

"I'm burning! Too hot!" Meramon cried.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon said confused.

Meramon sounded like he was sobbing from pain as he skidded down the mountain.

"This is weird. He's crying." Tai said.

"Burning!" Meramon yelled.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora commented.

"Aw, poor guy." Davey frowned in sympathy.

It was horrible to hear that his own power was causing Meramon pain.

"What do we do?" Tai asked.

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village." Sora pointed out.

"Everybody, we better figure out what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already at the foot of the mountain." Biyomon said as the Yokomon cried out as the forest caught on fire.

"Everybody freeze. Stay very still." Sora said.

Frowning at that, Davey turned to stare at the girl and wondered why she had told everyone to stay still.

True, there were some animals that wouldn't attack someone if they remained perfectly still, but there were others who would simply attack people no matter what.

In Davey's oppinion, it would make more sense if they all ran away and got to higher ground, but she doubted anyone would listen to her since she was younger (though technically TK was the younger of the group since she was four months older than him).

Listening to what Sora said, everyone remained forzen in their spots as they watched Meramon make his way down to the forest, setting the trees on fire.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon laughed manically.

"Just trust me. Don't move a muscle." Sora ordered.

"Burn, burn, burn!" Meramon yelled as they saw him entering the desert and running towards the village.

"Ah! Unfreeze and RUN!" Tai yelled.

Crying out in fear, the children and the Digimon all started running towards the boat, piling on with the Yokomon, which was another strange thing for them to do in Davey's oppinion.

They would be trapped in the boat and there was a large opening for Meramon to enter and attack them.

Or he could simply set the boat's entrance on fire, trapping them inside with no way to escape.

"Come on, keep it moving." Tai called as he and Sora watched the opening to the ship.

"All the way to the rear." Sora cried over the yelling.

"Okay, calm down, there's room for all of you. Would you stop squirming?" Matt asked as he and the others got pushed around by the swarm of pink and blue.

"Here's the next batch, Matt." Joe said carrying Gomamon in his arms while a pile of Yokomon were on his back.

Being surrounded by all of the Yokomon, Davey could sense the fear that was bubbling from them all and she felt overwhelmed by it, making her curl into a ball as she tried to force back the anxiety it was causing her.

"Davey, what's wrong?" Veemon asked when he noticed the girl curled up in a ball with her face scrunched up.

To his shock, the girl had grown out fangs that were pierced into her bottom lip and her blunt nails had grown out into claws.

What caused him even more surprise was when he saw her ears change shape as they were covered in white fur.

Behind her, a long white tail had grown out from her spine and it was twitching around in aggitation.

Reaching out for Catmon, Veemon pulled her over to him, helping him block Davey from view.

"Oh, Veemon, what is it?" Catmon asked as she was pulled into his side.

"Look!" He pointed.

Blinking in surprise, Catmon stared at their partner and was amazed to see that the girl had grown out a tail and cat ears.

No one else seemed to notice since they were busy fretting over the Yokomon and worry over what to do when Meramon finally arrived.

"Easy now. You'll be okay." Tai told the Yokomon as they all rushed on board, crying out fearfully.

"Who's not here?" Sora asked, then gasped as she saw her pink bird was missing.

"This is bad." She turned to the top of the crater.

Biyomon was looking after the Yokomon, making sure everyone was safely down onto the ship before she joined them.

"Run, come on." Sora whispered.

"Everyone keep moving now. Just follow the one in front of you." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon, save yourself. Come down while there's still time!" Sora yelled up to her.

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora." Biyomon stated.

"All right, I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you." Sora frowned as she started running.

"Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai called after the orangette.

"Where's Sora going?" Joe asked.

"Sora, come back!" Matt called.

While everyone's attention was focused on Sora as she ran off to go help Biyomon, Veemon and Catmon were still staring at Davey.

"Um, Davey, I don't wanna freak you out or anything, but you have cat ears and a tail." Veemon stated.

Eyes snapping open at that, Veemon and Catmon flinched back at the sight of the glowing pink eyes that were staring up at them in fear.

"I-I can't help it. I can feel everyone's fear. It-It's suffocating me. I feel like I can't breath." The girl whimpered.

Sharing sad expressions at the desperate tone in the girl's voice, Catmon and Veemon gathered around Davey and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

Veemon rubbed at her ears gently and Catmon gave a soft pur, hoping this helped to calm the girl who was being assaulted by all of the intense emotions that were swirling around her.

Meanwhile, the last of the Yokomon had made it down the cliff and were making their way towards the boat safely which made Biyomon sigh happily at the sight.

"Aw, good, they're all safe now." Biyomon sighed.

"Watch out! Biyomon, he's right behind ya!" Sora yelled as the flame covered giant walked up behind Biyomon making the bird fly up into the air.

"Go away, Meramon! Leave us alone! We're not bothering you." Biyomon said.

She was then backhanded by Meramon and was sent falling down making Sora pick up speed to catch her.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" Sora cried as the bird rolled down the side of the crater.

Sora then jumped and caught Biyomon in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun." Biyomon smiled making Sora laugh, though she had tears in her eyes from her worry.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon said as Sora stood and hugged her.

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for." Sora smiled.

"You can say that again. My friend." Biyomon smiled back.

Taking in deep breaths, Davey was beginning to calm down and she tried her best to settle her primal side and pushed away all of the emotions she was sensing, covering her furry ears to block out the sound of the frantic heart beats of everyone around her.

Back outside, everyone watched as they saw Meramon growl as he formed a fireball in his hand which Biyomon took notice of.

"Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora. You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now." Biyomon glared as she slipped out of Sora's arms and flew off to fight.

Sora looked over in worry for her friend.

"You think you're really hot stuff? Well, you're in big trouble now." Biyomon warned as she sent her Spiral Twister at Meramon making him groan in pain.

"Okay big red; take that and that and that!" Biyomon cried as she constantly hit him with her green flames.

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?" Meramon taunted.

"We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle." Tai said as Izzy stood beside him as Agumon, Tentomon and Patamon ran off to help.

"Right." Izzy nodded.

"Yeah." Tai said as the two boys ran off.

"Catch!" Meramon laughed as he created a huge fireball and threw it at Biyomon, hitting her and sending the bird down.

"Oh no! She's hit!" Sora cried as Patamon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Agumon stood around her.

"Biyomon." Sora fell to her knees.

"Come on everyone, we can beat that monster." Tai encouraged as he and Izzy ran over and stood beside Sora.

"What we need is teamwork." Izzy said.

"Give me your best shot." Meramon taunted.

The three Rookies sent out their attacks, but it only made Meramon grow in size.

"We need a fire extinguisher." Joe said.

"That made him bigger." Matt clenched his fists.

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon sobbed.

"If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him." Tai reasoned.

"Fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heartburn." Izzy commented.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt suggested.

"Growing pains? Matt, this is not the time to joke!" Joe yelled.

"Hope you're ready, here I come!" Meramon said as he then started sliding down the side of the crater.

Whining in pain, Biyomon pushed herself up onto her knees and frowned in worry as she looked over at Sora, finding the girl was kneeling on the ground, looking utterly defeated.

"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon stood confidently and spread her wings as Sora's device glowed.

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!"

Biyomon had become a large bird with red colored feathers, blue eyes and had a snout rather than a beak that had fangs poking out.

She had two long plumes on top of her head while she had long tail feathers that resembled flames and made her look like a phoenix.

Birdramon then flew at Meramon and lifted him up away from the others and then threw him down onto the ground.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon Digivolved to rescue us." Sora said in relief.

Birdramon cried out as she charged at Meramon.

"What's wrong, Birdramon? Are you afraid of me? Let's fight!" He yelled as the large bird flew around him.

"Here, have a ball!" He threw a fireball and hit her wing making her cry out.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora called out.

Shaking off the attack, Birdramon flew at Meramon and got hit by the fireballs.

"Birdramon, move away!" Sora yelled.

Flying back, Birdramon's wings started to sparkle as she then fired off her Meteor Wings that hit Meramon and made him shrink as he curled up in pain and then a black gear flew out of his chest before it then shattered into dust.

"It was the gear." Izzy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Patamon flew up.

"It made him crazy." Izzy said.

"Right." Tai nodded.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd be a little crazy too." Matt commented.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" TK cheered making everyone smile.

Birdramon then reverted back to Biyomon and swooped down over to Sora.

"Wow, every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue. That's what I call a friend." Sora smiled.

"Are you all right? Oh, Sora." Biyomon cried as she and the girl hugged.

"Oh, B. I was so worried about you. You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you." Sora smiled.

"I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because, well, you know." Biyomon said.

Feeling everyone's emotions finally settle down, Davey was able to will her feral side back and opened her eyes which were brown once again.

Sensing the girl was no longer panicking, Catmon and Veemon pulled away to stare down at Davey as her tail disappeared and her ears returned to normal.

"Are you feeling any better?" Catmon asked in consern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davey sighed.

"What was that?" Veemon asked.

"Sorry, normally I can control myself, but being around hundreds of people and feeling those intense emotions, I just couldn't focus and keep calm." Davey gave an upset grin.

"Yeah, but what was that? Why did you grow out those ears and that tail?" Veemon questioned her.

Eyes darting over to Mimi, Joe, Matt and TK as they started walking over to leave the ship, Davey held a finger to her lips to signal her partners not to mention what happened to them.

"I'll explain everything later." She promised them.

Knowing that the girl wanted to keep this a secret, the feline and dragon nodded in agreement and followed their partner as she walked off the ship with everyone else.

Everyone soon gathered around Meramon who was sitting on the ground, confused by what had happened as he scratched at his head.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" Yokomon1 asked.

"I couldn't stop myself." He held his head.

"That must've been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" Yokomon2 asked.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Meramon told them.

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi. Goodbye, Meramon! May you always stay well. Try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?" Yokomon1 requested.

Meramon waved to everyone as they watched him walk off back to the mountain, the sun setting behind them.

"Hey, I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving." Biyomon said as she was held by Sora.

"My tummy's ready for some action." TK frowned.

(Later on...)

The sun was now setting, casting a beautiful glow of orange and pink in the sky as everyone stared at the bowls of what appeared to be grain that the Yokomon tribe had given them to eat.

"What is this stuff?" Tai asked as he stared down at it.

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking." Mimi reprimanded.

"I can't tell if it's even been cooked." Tai looked up from the bowl.

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon said.

Sniffing at the food curiously, Davey picked up some of it and placed it in her mouth, tasting something that was similar to rice and continued eating it without any issue.

"Well, there's probably a good reason for that." Joe quipped.

"You know, I was afraid that's what you were going to say." Sora stared at her food.

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, it might taste better." TK spoke positively.

"Has anybody noticed, we talk a lot about food." Matt stated as he and the others started to eat the food they had.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora said as she set her bowl down.

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it." Joe said.

Everyone then started laughing at Joe for the responce he had given about the food, and Sora glanced over at Biyomon who was eating eagerly, smiling down at the pink bird.

To be continued...


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

"Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker"

 **Okay, here's something I have wondered about this episode. Why did Biyomon not Digivolve? Did the writers forget that they made her Digivolve in the last episode, or did they simply leave her out so they had an excuse to introduce Kabuterimon? Please enjoy and review!**

Night had fallen and everyone was resting in the Yokomon village, happy to have some place safe to sleep for the night.

After everyone had fallen asleep and she saw sure no one would wake up, Davey had led Veemon and Catmon off to the edge of the village to speak to them about what they had witnessed earlier that day.

"Okay, we're alone. Now can you please explain what's going on?" Veemon crossed his arms.

"Yeah, why did you grow out cat ears and a tail? And why were you reacting so strangely to the situation?" Catmon asked with a worried look in her eyes.

Her golden eyes and the moon mark on her forehead were glowing in the dark.

Sighing at that, Davey began to twirl her finger around a lock of her burgundy hair as she thought over how to explain this to them.

"Well, you see, the people in my family are all born as ferals." She said.

"And what are ferals?" Veemon questioned.

"Ferals are are a type of mutant that are born with the powers and instincts of an animal. Most of my family members are usually cats, though." Davey explained.

"Um, okay, but what are mutants?" Catmon asked her.

"Mutants are humans who are born with an X gene, which is a mutation in their DNA and gives them special powers. Like super speed, mind reading, shape shifting, control over metal, bone claws, shooting lasers from your eyes. That kind of stuff." The girl explained further.

Taking in this information, Veemon and Catmon both gained serious expressions on their faces, thinking the news over carefully as they processed it.

Waiting to hear what her new friends would say made Davey feel nervous and her feline body parts grew out, her tail swishing around behind her.

The sight of the catgirl made Catmon want to coo over how cute her partner looked, but she kept the desire to do so at bay.

After a short while, Veemon then grinned.

"Okay, that clears some stuff up. Like how you could climb up that tree so easily and why your eyes kept changing colors." He said.

Hearing that her eyes had been changing colors made Davey feel nervous, hoping the other kids hadn't noticed this or else she would have some explaining to do.

"I think it's interesting that you have these powers. I never knew something like this was possible." Catmon smiled sweetly.

Hearing that her partners didn't view her as some sort of freak or were rejecting her, Davey smiled brightly as her tail swayed around happily.

"I'm happy you guys are taking this so well! Usually when people hear someone is a mutant, they act all violent and cruel." Davey said.

"What do you mean by that?" Catmon's eyes grew wide at that.

Ears drooping at the memory of some of the horror stories her friends and family members had told her, Davey then started telling them the ugly truth of humanity.

"Humans, or homo sapiens as we call 'em, always reject things they don't understand. When they first learned about mutants, they wanted us all to be killed because they were scared of the way we looked and what we could do. They never bothered to understand us. They hate us before they even get to know us. They don't even treat us like humans, they treat us like we're evil monsters. That's why it's not safe for us to go out without hiding ourselves. Over the years, my family has learned to create some kind of illusion to hide the way we look. It's like a second mutation." Davey explained.

Horror and rage were seen on the faces of the two Digimon as they heard what their partner had told them.

Humanity seemed very cruel to outwardly reject people and want to kill others just because they were born different.

It was just plain evil.

"So, does that mean you don't want the other kids knowing about this?" Catmon asked after a tense silence passed between the trio.

"I don't know how they'll react to this. Back in Odaiba, there weren't any issues with mutants, but you never know. For now, I want this to stay between us only." Davey said seriously.

"Don't worry, we promise not to tell anyone." Veemon told her.

"You can trust us." Catmon confirmed.

Smiling at her partners, Davey reached over and pulled them both into a hug, feeling at ease and happy that she had managed to make friends outside of her family that would accept her for who she is.

"I know I can." She said.

After that, they snuck back over to the group and curled up together, falling asleep quickly so they would have the energy needed to travel tomorrow.

(The next day...)

When everyone woke up that morning, they said their good-byes to the Yokomon and continued their journey, wandering through the desert as they tried to find a way back home.

After walking around for about two hours, Sora finally spoke up.

"We passed this place before." Sora commented.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet?" Joe asked shocked.

"That just can't be! I can't walk that far, can I?" Mimi said falling to her hands and knees, Palmon in the same position as her.

Gomamon panted as he crawled by the tired girl and plant creature with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, but then he collapsed, unable to move any further.

"My feet are hot." TK whined falling back on his rear and Patamon sat on his knees.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt commented as he and the older kids watched the younger ones and some of the Digimon sit around, too tired to continue on.

"It's not like we have some place to be." Sora said agreeing with the blond.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai said.

With those words said, Davey fell to the ground, lying on her back and ready to take a nap, enjoying the sunshine that was beating down on her.

Sensing her two partners come up to her sides, she felt Veemon collapse on his front with Catmon still on his back, tired from carrying her.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Matt said when he saw Izzy had opened up his lap top.

"Maybe he's e-mailing them to beam him up." Tai joked.

Izzy was sitting under a tree with Mimi, TK, Davey and their Digimon, typing away on his laptop with a frown on his face.

"Still crashed and the warrantee's expired." Izzy sighed with a frown on his face.

"Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" Tai said running over and took the lap top from him and began whacking it.

"You just gotta give it some subtle adjustments." He said making Izzy panic.

"Hey, wait!" Izzy yelled as he grabbed his lap top back and moved a few feet away from Tai as the redhead held his computer under his arm.

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy asked.

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurtin' the dumb thing." Tai said with a shrug.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy finger prints and dents all over his computer." Sora said making Tai pout and cross his arms.

"Hey, look, you guys see that smoke over there?" Tai asked as he looked over in the distance.

"I'll check it out." He said running off.

"Hey, Tai, wait for me!" Agumon called running after his partner.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe commented.

"Ah, whatever." Matt said.

Opening his laptop, Izzy then checked it over to see if it was working properly and to make sure it wasn't damaged in any way.

"Ah, we got graphics, we got sound. Beautiful! Up and running. But this indicates that the battery needs recharging. Huh, that's odd." The redhead mused as he stared at the screen.

"Hey everybody, get over here quick!" Tai called making everyone gasp as they looked over to him.

"We're coming, Tai!" Sora called.

Everyone stood up and ran over to the hill where Tai was standing and gasped at the sight of a factory that looked rundown and filthy.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe said.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt quipped.

"Hmm, I wonder what they make in there." Joe mused as the group started walking down to the factory.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be great if there's a Manufacturers' Outlet store? They always have killer deals." Mimi said with a smile.

"Don't ask me how, but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Matt said.

"Then how're the machines working?" Davey asked as she walked with Veemon and Catmon flanking her.

The group then walked inside of the building and looked around at the giant gears turning on their own, the belts creaking from the movements.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment." Sora insisted.

"Well, I dunno, it appears to be doing quite well all by itself." Izzy pointed out.

They then watched as the machines were building some type of mechanism on the conveyer belt.

"Matt, what're the machines making?" TK asked.

"Ya got me, maybe parts for robots or space ships." Matt said with a shrug.

At the mention of robots, Davey froze and grew worried.

Her father had told her stories of how a man from the government had created robots to hunt down anyone with the X gene and would kill them or capture them for the man to experiment on them.

Needless to say, she hated Transformers, Power Rangers and any other type of media that had giant robots in them.

"Somebody's gotta be moving those belts, and people gotta eat. So, is there a cafeteria in this place, 'cause we could really use a good meal?" Joe shouted into the empty space.

It was then decided that the group should split up so that they would have a better chance at finding anyone.

Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon all broke off into their own group and walked off further into the factory to search for someone while the remaining members of the team stayed behind.

Searching around the area around them, the group found a door that had the words 'Power Supply' written on it and everyone simply stared at it curiously.

"I say we go inside and have a look around." Patamon said as he hovered above the others.

Grabbing hold of the door, Matt then pulled it open to reveal what was inside the room and everyone exclaimed in surprise at the sight.

Inside the rose gold colored room was a battery the size of a tree, large gears and a few generators that were built into the wall.

"Prodigious! A battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power." Izzy said as he stepped into the room before everyone else.

The others all entered the room and stood nearby as they noticed Izzy was walking around the battery, his hands on it as he searched for something.

"What are doing, Izzy?" Matt asked the redhead.

"I'm trying to tap into this power source. If I can get this baby to fire up, then we can use my computer to get some help." Izzy explained.

"Okay. You do that and we'll keep looking around. Maybe we'll find someone in here who can help us." Matt said.

"Okay." Izzy nodded as everyone but Tentomon left him to get to work.

Walking out of the room, the group walked along until they found a machine building a strange object on a conveyer belt.

Interested, the group stopped walking and stood to stare at how the machine put the device together.

"This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it. Maybe with a little plaid outfit and a blow horn." Mimi said.

"Does she ever stop talking?" Catmon muttered under her breath.

Half of the time, the feline couldn't understand what the older girl was talking about.

All of a sudden, the lights went off, encasing everyone in darkness and the machines stopped moving as well.

"Hey, what happened to the lights?" Veemon asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"The power just turned off." Gabumon said.

"Is it storming outside? Is that why the power went out?" Davey asked as she looked around.

"Weird." TK spoke up.

Minutes passed before the lights were turned back on and the sounds of running machinery filled the air, everything working once again.

"They didn't pay their power bill. Is that it?" Mimi asked.

"You know, you have no imagination." Matt commented.

While they all stared at the machines, something strange happened.

Instead of building the devices, the machines were now taking them apart, piece by piece, confusing the children and Digimon as they watched.

"Boy, that's productive. First it puts the pieces together, and then it takes them apart." Matt said.

"What do we do now, Matt?" TK asked his older brother.

"I think we should keep looking around. We're wasting our time here." The older blond said.

Agreeing to continue exploring, the group found they were walking through a door that led them up onto the roof of the factory where they could see the area better.

"Now I'm bored. Grey is really my least favorite color and all this deconstruction is really so ten minutes ago. Why are we still here?" Mimi whined.

"We're still here because we're trying to figure out what gets built in this factory. So far, it just seems designed put things together and take them apart." Matt said.

"I really hope they designed it with a door." TK said with Patamon standing on his head.

"There's no door. It's based on perpetual motion. Nothing ever stops or leaves this place." Matt told them.

"But, what does that mean?" Davey asked looking just as confused as the others by what the blond meant.

Before he could answer, someone walked through the door to the roof and called out to them.

"Hey everybody, you're never gonna guess what I just discovered." Izzy called making the group glance over.

"So what's up?" Matt asked as Izzy and Tentomon made their way over to the group.

"Well, the computer program operating this factory is what's producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible, in the DigiWorld, basic data and information is a living, viable substance. It's alive!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai yelled.

Turning to look at the door, the group watched as Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon were all running towards them.

The team of six appeared to be fearful and Tai sounded like he had been trying to warn the others about what they had found.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt said.

"We have gotta get out of here now." Tai called.

"What do ya mean, Tai?" Matt asked.

In front of Matt's group, a large android Digimon blasted through the roof making everyone scream at the sudden appearance of the creature.

Tai and his team stopped running and stared in horror at the sight of the Digimon who had been chasing them.

"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bring intruders into firing range." Andromon said as he stared at Matt's group.

"Um, mister whatever-mon, are you talking to us?" Mimi asked.

"Bringing missiles into position and FIRE!" Andromon yelled.

His chest plates opened and two missiles then shot at the group making them all scream as everyone but TK ran away to avoid getting shot.

The boy was frozen with fear, unable to make his legs work which caught the attention of everyone who noticed TK wasn't with them.

"Matt, help!" He cried out.

"TK!" Matt cried as his device glowed.

"Look out!" Gabumon said as he ran up.

"Gabumon Digivolve to…GARURUMON!"

Before Garurumon got to TK, the boy was suddenly tackled to the ground, out of the line of fire and there was a small body covering his own as the missiles exploded.

Confused over what had happened, TK lifted his head up and found Davey was the one who was covering his body protectively with her own.

"Davey..." He whispered.

Head picking up, Davey stared at the younger boy with glowing pink eyes that made him stare in awe before her irises faded back to their natural chocolate brown color.

"Get up, we gotta run." Davey said when she saw Garurumon standing in front of them, ready to defend the children from the Digimon who was attacking them.

Standing up, Davey grabbed TK's arm and hauled him up onto his feet, dragging him with her over to where Matt was waiting for them.

One of the missiles Andromon fired off was blasting at Tai's group making them stumble back while Agumon ran up as Tai's device glowed.

"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!"

"Who challenges Andromon?" The android asked as Greymon's tail whacked the missile and destroyed it.

Garurumon and Greymon both charged at Andromon, but the wolf was flipped over and hit Greymon, both Champions falling down.

"Bumbling weaklings!" Andromon roared as he jump down after them.

"Get him, Greymon!" Tai called to his partner.

"Recycle that hunk of tin!" Matt encouraged.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon scoffed.

Garurumon snarled at him as Andromon used his Lightning Blade on the wolf and hit him in the forehead as Greymon fired off his Nova Blast at Andromon, only for the android to slice his arm through it.

Recovered, Garurumon pounced at Andromon as he used his Howling Blaster only for Andromon to kick right through it.

"He's more powerful than either of our Digimon." Matt gasped.

"Maybe because he's all machine, it's almost like he's Digivolved far beyond the other Digimon." Sora suggested.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai asked himself.

Greymon tried to attack him, but the android just picked him up and used him like a baseball bat to hit the blue wolf away.

"He's beaten them both now." Tai sounded both frustrated and frightened.

"Looks like there's no hope." Matt said sadly.

Everyone was distressed by this fact as they stared down at the fight that was going on below them, unsure of what they would do if Garurumon and Greymon were beaten.

Birdramon would have to fight him next, but who knew if she would have the advantage fighting against Andromon by herself.

"Try re-entering that program that activated your Digivice." Tentomon suggested to Izzy.

"What for?" Izzy asked as he turned his attention away from the fight.

"I believe that's the key to my Digivolving." Tentomon held up his claw.

"Yes." Izzy gritted his teeth.

Setting up his laptop, Izzy then started typing furiously as he brought up the program he had been working on earlier, hoping that it would help them in this dire situation.

"It's gotta work. If I can just remember the exact sequence…." The redhead muttered.

It worked as his device started to glow along with Tentomon.

"We cracked the program, yeah!" Izzy cheered.

"Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!"

Kabuterimon was a large purple, four armed and four winged insect who stood on two legs and had a grey head that looked like a helmet, had no eyes, a horn and a wide open mouth that revealed sharp fangs and he had a stinger on his rump.

Everyone cheered at the sight of the giant bug while Andromon was beating Greymon and Garurumon which made Kabuterimon fly down to help, but missed hitting Andromon who jumped out of the way.

He then flew up and came back around at Andromon, his hard head hitting Andromon who tried to hold the bug back.

Kabuterimon then pushed away as Andromon fired off his missiles at the Champion.

"Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asked catching Izzy's attention.

"Huh? That's it. Hey!" Izzy gasped as he viewed the sparks on Andromon's leg.

"Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and it'll interrupt his energy source!" Izzy called to Kabuterimon.

The bug destroyed the missiles and then flew off to Andromon, sending his Electro Shocker at the right leg making everyone gasp as they saw a black gear came out and shatter.

"He stripped a gear." Matt gasped.

"That must have hurt." Sora said.

"That's wicked." Tai commented.

(After the fight...)

Climbing down from the roof, the group had gathered around Andromon to speak with him and found that he was just as confused as Meramon was when he had a gear placed inside of him.

"That black gear reprogrammed my system somehow. I'm normally a non-violent Digimon." Andromon explained.

"You could-a fooled us." Tai said.

"No kidding. I told you he's a Digimon and not an android." Sora whispered to Joe.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon began apologetically.

"Don't give it another thought, hey, we all make mistakes." Matt assured.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it's for, but I can be of some help." Andromon said and then he pointed to a nearby tunnel.

"The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water-way; the labyrinth begins just beyond this point." The Digimon informed them.

"Thanks for your help, Andromon." Tai smiled.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon said to us.

"There's one thing you can count on; we'll never forget you, Andromon." Tai said.

(Later…)

"I know I can do this. Really I can. Okay, ready, set…" Mimi muttered as she jumped into the sewer where the others were waiting on her.

"Okay, that only took four minutes, let's get outta here." Tai told the group before they continued walking along.

"Am I the only one who finds strolling leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe complained.

That question earned him a harsh glare from Davey, Catmon and Veemon who were all covering their noses, displeased with their situation because of their sensitive noses.

"Tell me the truth, Izzy, was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" TK asked curiously.

"Prodigious, huh?" Izzy answered proudly.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" TK asked pointing to the Digimon who was sitting on his head.

"I suppose that is possible." Izzy replied.

"Wow, okay." TK grinned as Izzy opened up his laptop and turned it on.

"Let's see now…" Izzy muttered as he typed.

"What's happening?" TK asked.

"Hey!" Izzy cried in disappointment and shock as the computer died on him.

"The program's right, but nothing is happening." The redhead said as he tapped the keys, trying to get it to work.

"Just give it a few whacks, that'll do it!" Tai said eagerly.

"Let us try!" Agumon offered.

Izzy glanced between the two, worried about being hit by the brunette and dinosaur as they rushed over to him, their hands raised and ready to hit something.

Acting quick, Izzy was able to get out of the way, making everyone watch as Tai and Agumon hit each other over their own heads instead.

"Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy." Izzy reprimanded.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora quipped making everyone laugh at the dinosaur and goggle head.

To be continued…


	6. Togemon in Toyland

"Togemon in Toyland"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

While the group were walking down the sewer tunnel, they had broken off to walk on seperate parts of the path.

The children were walking along one path on the left side of the tunnel while the Digimon were walking on the right path across the water that was between them.

"Okay everybody, let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai suggested.

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight. Digimon Digivolve and fight all night." All the Digimon sang.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon chirped happily.

"Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Mimi." Agumon said making the older kids blanch and stop in their tracks.

"Mimi?!" Tai yelped.

"Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Mimi?" Izzy questioned.

"Singing?" Matt asked horrified.

"Mercy!" Joe exclaimed.

This confused the Digimon, TK and Davey since they weren't sure what the older kids were worried about, but they soon learned when Mimi opened her mouth and began singing.

"Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam." Mimi sang off-key making the catgirl and Digimon wince at the sound.

"Oh, that's horrible." Catmon groaned as she covered her ears.

"Avoiding your drone." Joe sang in a joking tone.

"Hey, come on. I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi stated with a confident grin.

"Oh, you did? Did it help?" TK asked innocently.

"I'm gonna say no." Davey frowned as she rubbed at her ears.

"Heh! Mimi, you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said with a grin.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora suggested with a smile.

"Let's go." Tai said.

With that said, everyone smiled as they continued walking and started singing.

"Digimon sleep and Digimon fight, Digimon Digivolve and-" They were cut off by Sora crying out 'Stop!' as everyone stopped walking and looked at the suddenly distressed girl.

Her face was scrunched up and tears seemed to be leaking from her eyes, though she was trying to hide it.

The Digimon were staring at her in consern and confusion as to her sudden change in mood.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt questioned.

Everyone stood around the distressed girl, staring at her as they wondered what had caused her to suddenly start crying.

Seeing everyone gazing at her with worried expressions, Sora began to glance around before she tilted her head upwards.

"Well, some water fell from up there." Sora looked up at the ceiling.

As she said this, a drop of water fell from the pipes above and landed on her yellow top.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked pointing to the wet spot on her shirt as she tried to rub it out.

"Yeah…no…uh… I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I would sing really loud 'cause no one could hear me then." Sora said sadly with tears in her maroon colored eyes.

At the sight of the tears the girl was shedding, Tai gave her a sad and sympathetic look.

"It's okay to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asked snapping the goggle head out of the way he was staring at the orange haired girl.

"I miss playing sports, then taking a nice hot bath." Tai said as he thought back.

"Games. My games. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." TK said as he crouched down, moving his fingers like he was using a controller.

"Beating me, TK? Yeah, I don't think so. In your dreams, kiddo!" Matt laughed making everyone look at him.

"So, you don't miss anything from your home at all, Matt?" Veemon questioned.

That made the older blond stop laughing and he met the curious expressions of all of his friends.

He became slightly sheppish under their stares.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it… I've been dreaming about Sunday, when Mom grilled the steaks. Mm, makes my mouth water!" Matt smiled.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a…junior college." Joe said adjusting his glasses.

"I don't miss school, but I do miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cold drink on a summer day at the beach. I just love that ocean air!" Mimi cheered.

"Wowie! That sounds like fun, Mimi." TK grinned as he bounced up beside her.

"It is!" Mimi insisted with a smile.

Izzy then walked up beside them with a frown on his face which made the two younger members of the group look at the redhead.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said.

"Davey, what do you miss?" Catmon asked her partner.

"I miss all of my friends and family back home." Davey gave a sad smile.

She missed her sister forcing her into cutesy outfits, her father being overprotective over her, Quicksilver teaching her how to prank people, Mystique teaching her some gymnastic moves, Wolverine telling her stories of the battles he's been in, Nightcrawler telling her about his time in the circus and listening to the Professor and her grandmother talk about the days of the first class.

At the mention of family, the rest of the kids then grew depressed and stared down at the ground sadly, their thoughts centered around their own families.

"They really do come from another world." Agumon said.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon sympathized.

"Poor kids." Gomamon sighed.

"Quiet, listen everyone!" Tentomon called suddenly.

Everyone went silent as they listened to a strange sound coming from the tunnels.

It sounded like a group of people were groaning and there were slipping sounds on the ground which caught everyone's attention as they glanced down into the shadowed area.

Then, a terrible scent drifted over to them making those with sensitive noses gag at the stench.

It smelt like garbage and sewer sludge mixed together, giving off a horrible, rotten scent.

"Ah, what is that?!" Davey yelped as she covered her nose.

"Yuck!" Mimi exclaimed in disgust at the stench.

"Numemon." Gabumon said.

"Numemon?" Matt repeated.

"They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gomamon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai exclaimed.

"And so are they." Tentomon commented.

"Are they really strong?" TK asked.

"No, they're weak, but smelly. Just wait until they get closer." Agumon said.

"And what do you say we leave? Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stunk by stinky sewer dwellers?" Joe asked.

Just then, they saw the horde of Numemon running their way, the sludge creatures appearing to be snails without shells.

In their hands were piles of pink sludge which made the Digimon flinch back at the sight.

"Hurry, run!" Agumon yelled.

Everyone quickly turned around and ran off from the Numemon who chased after the humans and their Digimon.

"If they're not strong, then why do we have to run from them?" Tai asked.

"You'll see, keep running!" Agumon yelled.

The Numemon then started throwing the pink sludge at the group; one hitting the wall beside Mimi making her whine in disgust as everyone ran faster as more sludge was thrown at them.

As the group ran down the tunnel, TK skidded to a stop when he found a smaller tunnel leading away from the sewer.

"This-a way!" He called pointing at the tunnel.

He then ran inside as the others followed after him, the Digimon cutting through the water to get over to the tunnel and followed their humans.

The Numemon could be heard chasing after the group as sunlight shone from the end of the tunnel and soon enough, the group escaped the sewer and were out in the fresh clean air and warm sunlight shone down on the side of a cliff.

Hearing gasping and yelping, Tai and Agumon glanced back to see the Numemon retreating back into the cave to escape the light.

"The only thing that's able to drive them away is the sunshine." Agumon informed as he and Tai sighed in relief.

Walking down the short cliff, the group continued on into the barren fields, looking around for any lakes or such.

As they walked up over a grassy hill, everyone gasped at the field below them, staring in shock.

There were vending machines all over the field, holding sodas, chips and candies inside of them.

"Wow." TK blinked.

"Look at that." Davey exclaimed.

"There must be thousands of them." Mimi said.

"I'd say under a hundred." Joe piped in.

"Or maybe just fifty." Izzy added.

"How did they get there?" TK asked.

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime at least." Mimi smiled.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" Tai reminded.

"Hey, that could be. I bet it's a trap, Mimi." Palmon looked up at her.

"I won't accept that." Mimi smiled as she ran down the hill.

"No!" Palmon gasped as she quickly followed her.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" Joe called after the girl as she continued running down the hill.

"Mimi." Tai frowned.

"You can't stop her. She's so stubborn." Sora placed her hands on her hips.

"But shouldn't someone go after her?" Davey asked making the orangette look down at the girl.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Palmon's with her." Biyomon said making Davey look at the pink bird.

As the group remained on the hill, Mimi and Palmon continued searching the vending machines that were around them, looking them over until the girl stopped in front of one that caught her interest.

"Yay, soda. Do you want one?" Mimi asked as she stared at the machine.

"No, I don't." Palmon placed her hands on her waist.

"You don't have to bite my head off." Mimi frowned.

She then inserted the coin into the slot in the machine and then stood back as she looked over the selections of sodas it held.

Just then, the front part of the machine started to fall off making the females cry out as they quickly turned and ran off so they wouldn't get hit.

"Hey, cutie pie!" A male voice chuckled.

At the sound of the voice, the two females turned around to find a Numemon was inside the vending machine, giving a large grin over at them.

"It's their leader!" Palmon announced.

"They're leader? He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles even with his doggy breath." Mimi said.

"Hey, let me take you out on a date." Numemon requested.

The clouds above them were slowly moving in the sky, shadows appearing on the ground.

"I think he likes you. It must be the hat." Palmon looked up at Mimi.

"What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go near that short, slimy, sewer sliding, sludge slinger!" Mimi looked angered as she stared at Numemon.

"Mimi, you'll make him mad." Palmon warned.

"Who cares? Besides, we're safe in the sunlight." Mimi pointed to the sky.

Suddenly, thunder seemed to boom making Palmon and Mimi look up at the sky to see the sun had been eclipsed by dark storm clouds, making the two females stare in worry.

"Um, we were." Mimi said nervously.

"How dare you call me short? The date's off!" Numemon glared as he threw pink sludge at the females, making them yell as they dodged it.

"Not again!" Palmon said as she and Mimi started running.

"Party time!" Numemon bounced around.

All around the two females, the vending machine doors fell off to reveal more Numemon and they started chasing after the duet that ran over to their stunned friends, who were all in disbelief when they saw the horde of Digimon chasing after Mimi and Palmon.

"How did they get here?" Sora pointed.

"Who cares? Run! Run!" Mimi yelled as she and Palmon sped by the group.

Screaming, the rest of the children and Digimon turned around and took off running, trying to escape the angered horde of Numemon who were chasing after them.

"Run!" Tai yelled.

"All right everybody, let's split up!" Matt called.

After the blond said this, everyone began to split up and ran off in their own directions, making the Numemon break off into different groups as well, chasing after them all.

Davey, Veemon and Catmon were running off into the forest together, hoping that they could make it more difficult for the Numemon to follow them through the trees.

"Why are they chasing after us? It's not like we did anything to them." Davey huffed as she pumped her legs to move faster.

"I don't think they care about that. Numemon can be real jerks when they wanna be." Veemon panted.

"Stop talking, keep running!" Catmon told them as they all sped up to keep themselves far ahead of the five Numemon who were chasing them.

They continued on for a few more minutes, but had to stop when Davey tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground, her ears and tail popping out in her surprise.

She gave a pained 'Mew!' as Veemon and Catmon stood around her, the dragon grabbing her arm to help Davey stand up and the feline frowned when she noticed the Numemon approaching.

Narrowing her eyes at them, Catmon stood in front of her two friends; ready to protect them as the moon mark on her forehead glowed gold.

"Lunar Daze!" She cried out.

Her mark then released a wave of sparkling white energy, hitting the Numemon and made them all stop their chase, yawning as they then fell asleep.

Seeing the five Numemon snoring away on the ground, Davey and Veemon smiled as they gathered around Catmon.

"Awesome job, Catmon!" Davey cheered as she hugged the feline.

"You sure showed them." Veemon smiled at her.

All of the praise made the feline Digimon blush under her fur and duck her head down to hide the shy expression on her face.

"D-Don't mention it." Catmon muttered.

Pulling back from the hug, Davey then glanced around and frowned when she noticed that she had no idea where the rest of their group was.

"Um, guys, I think we're lost." She voiced her worries.

"Lost?" Catmon repeated.

"I don't see or hear the others anywhere around here." Davey said.

"They have to be around here somewhere. Come on, let's go look for them." Veemon insisted.

Seeing as they had nothing else to do, the group began walking off through the forest, searching the area for where their friends could have run off to in their escape of the wild Numemon.

During their search for their friends, the trio heard rustling in the bushes and stood frozen, but then they each took a fighting stance, ready for an attack.

Much to their relief, a large rabbit with light pink fur dressed in dark pink armor who had green eyes, a purple scarf and pink gloves walked out of the bushes, nose twitching around as it searched for food.

At the sight of the gentle creature, the trio all released sighs of relief and relaxed.

"Oh, we don't have to worry. It's a Rabbitmon. They're not very violent unless someone is threatening them." Veemon explained.

Hearing that the Digimon wasn't going to attack them, Davey relaxed and smiled at the sight of the large rabbit who was looking around the area curiously.

"He looks so cute!" Davey smiled.

Long ears twitching, the pink creature turned its green eyes onto the trio which made them all flinch, unsure of what was going to happen now that it had acknowledged them.

"Actually, I'm a she. And thank you." Rabbitmon said.

Grinning in amusement, Rabbitmon made her way over to the group, seeing how they seemed to be close to jumping out of their own skins.

"My, what's wrong? You three look like you've seen a Soulmon." She commented.

"What's a Soulmon?" Davey asked her partners.

"It's a ghost Digimon." Catmon explained.

"There are ghosts here?!" The catgirl shrieked as her tail and ears went stiff.

"Calm down, everything's fine. None of them are around here." Veemon assured her.

Rabbitmon giggled at the look of fright on the catgirl's face and then took her time to take in her appearance.

"So, what kind of Digimon are you? I've never seen you around before." Rabbitmon said to the girl.

Snapping out of her small panic of the thought of ghosts being around, Davey then turned her attention back towards the pink Digimon.

"I'm Lynx." Davey said using her codename.

Ears twitching at the codename that was spoken, Catmon and Veemon shared a look at that, wondering if they should tell the girl that there was a Digimon that exsisted who was called Lynxmon.

"Nice to meet you. So, where are you three off to?" Rabbitmon asked the group.

"We're trying to find our friends. We got lost when running away from a group of Numemon." Catmon explained.

"I see. Well, you should all be careful. I hear that there's a wild Monzaemon wandering around these parts." Rabbitmon warned.

"Monzaemon?" Davey frowned.

"What do you mean? Monzaemon is a nice guy. He would never hurt anyone." Veemon protested.

"Normally, he wouldn't. But many Digimon are acting strange lately. They're turned violent and mean, attacking their own friends. I'm not sure what's happening." Rabbitmon gave an upset look.

Hearing this, the trio shared a look as they remembered what had happened to Meramon and Andromon.

They were kind Digimon who had been turned into bad guys after they were hit by those strange gears.

"Do you think..." Veemon trailed off.

"It must be those black gears." Catmon said.

"Black gears?" Rabbitmon asked when she heard what they said.

"Yeah. We met some Digimon who were turned bad because they were hit by those black gears. Nobody knows where they're coming from, though." Davey explained.

That information made Rabbitmon frown as she took in what the trio had told her.

"I remember seeing one of those gears flying through the air the other day. It looked like it was heading towards Toy Town." Rabbitmon revealed.

"Toy Town?" Davey questioned.

"It's where Monzaemon lives. It's also the place where he takes care of all the abandoned toys and they all love him very much." Catmon informed.

"Do you think Monzaemon would have found our friends and taken them there?" Davey asked next.

"I don't know. It's possible." Rabbitmon said.

"Then, I guess we know where we have to go now." Veemon had a determined look.

Catmon and Davey both nodded at this.

"We're going to Toy Town." Davey stated.

Stunned by this, Rabbitmon watched as the trio then walked off through the forest, making their way to toy town.

"Good luck to you." She said before hopping off.

(Later on...)

Soon enough, the trio had arrived at Toy Town and was walking down the streets, taking in the sights around them.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Davey exclaimed at the sight of all the colorful buildings and large toys that were scattered around.

Spotting a fox plushy lying on the ground, Davey walked over to it and picked it up, brushing off any dust that was on it and smiled at the cute toy.

"This place doesn't feel right." Catmon commented as she glanced around.

"Yeah, usually Toy Town feels like a happy place to live, but now it's kind of...bland." Veemon said.

"We should go look for the others now. I hope they're okay." Davey said as her ears lowered on her head.

Just then, forced laughter was heard and they saw Matt running towards them, a toy train chasing after him.

"That was fast." Veemon commented.

"Hey, Matt, where's TK?" Davey asked the boy who then ran right by them.

"Boy is this fun!" He laughed.

"Okay, that was weird." Davey stated.

"Oh, here comes Sora. Maybe she'll know what's going on." Catmon said when the girl came running their way.

"How exciting is this?" Sora yelled as she was chased by a toy monkey.

"Doesn't look like she's having fun to me." Veemon frowned as the girl ran by.

Joe then rushed by them, a large toy bird following him and he had a strange smile on his face like the other two children had.

"This is great! Forget books! Forget school! This is great!" He cheered.

"Okay, we've just gone past Weirdsville and entered Creepy Town." Davey said.

"Wait a minute, where are the Digimon? We haven't seen them around yet." Catmon glanced around.

"Monzaemon must have done something to them like what he did to the kids. They have to be around here somewhere. Let's go find them." Veemon said as he grabbed the two females and dragged then off with him.

Wandering around the village, the trio soon heard yelling and followed it over to a street where they found Mimi, Palmon, the Numemon and a giant yellow teddy bear with red eyes.

"Whoa, check out the size of that teddy bear!" Davey gasped.

"It's Monzaemon!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Why are the Numemon here?" Catmon asked when she noticed that they were injured.

Growling, Mozaemon then sent his Hearts Attack at Palmon and Mimi who stood up and got ready to run from the teal bubbles.

As the girls ran off, the Numemon appeared and formed a wall out of their bodies to block the attack making Mimi and Palmon gasp as they watched on.

"Numemon!" Mimi cried out in shock.

The Numemon cried out as they were captured by the bubbles and floated off.

"Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I'm no push over." Palmon glared.

Mimi's device then glowed and the light covered Palmon next as she started to grow and transform.

"Time to show this Digimon some manners. Palmon Digivolve too…TOGEMON!" She cried out.

In Palmon's place was a large cactus Digimon with two eye holes and a mouth hole, a tuft of orange hair on her head and she wore red boxing gloves.

"Awesome, Palmon Digivolved!" Davey grinned while Veemon and Catmon cheered for the newly evolved Champion.

Mimi stared on in awe at the sight of her partner's transformation.

"You wanna dance with me?" Togemon asked as she and Monzaemon growled as they stepped up close to each other.

Togemon then threw the first punch, hitting Monzaemon in the nose and he retaliated by slugging her in the face.

They both continued to punch each other repeatedly until Monzameon tried to use his beams on Togemon, but she punched him in the face and he cried out.

The fight was then turned to Togemon's graces as she started beating Monzaemon back with her fists and finally, she used her Needle Spray on the giant teddy bear.

On his back, the zipper opened up and a black gear flew out along with some stuffing as he fell to the ground, defeated and Togemon reverted back to Palmon.

"Palmon, you're fabulous!" Mimi picked her partner up and hugged her tightly.

"My…stem is bruised." Palmon sighed as she was suffocated by Mimi.

(Afterwards...)

The children had all been released from their spell and then they had found the rest of the Digimon who had been locked up in a treasure chest, freeing them and then they had gone back to speak with Monzaemon.

During that time, Davey had to check to make sure her tail and ears where no longer out on display.

"Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them. They just throw them away. It's so sad. So I created a home for these toys, then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners and I found a way to let their owners' just walk in their shoes." Monzaemon explained.

"How? By turning kids into zombies?" Mimi asked.

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi." Joe told her.

"You're right, Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen. I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology. I'll never do that again. Really." Monzaemon smiled.

"Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose." Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course not, but an evil feeling came over me." Monzaemon said.

"It had to be that black gear." Sora spoke up.

"You know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing." Tai stated.

"That's right, but me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again." Mimi smiled.

"We're a great team." Palmon chirped.

"You guys were so cool back there." Davey smiled.

"You did great." Veemon grinned at them.

"You pretty brave, too." Catmon complimented the duo.

"My friends, there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude and that's by giving you all a real Heart Hug." Monzaemon stood up.

"Oh boy." Joe sighed.

"Here we go. This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack with a hug!" Monzaemon cried.

Pink heart shaped bubbles then appeared and floated over to the children and their Digimon, picking them up and they began to laugh as an aura of joy filled their senses as they were lifted off their feet.

Everyone was laughing cheerfully when the lid was lifted off of a sewer drain and the leader of the Numemon poked his head out.

"Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?" He requested.

"No." Mimi said cheerfully as she smiled down at him.

"Wow, what a girl! She'll come around." Numemon said.

As the sun set filling the sky with hues of orange and pink, the heart shaped bubbles floated off into the sky as the children and the Digimon laughed gleefully.

To be continued…


	7. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

"Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Shivering, Davey pulled up the hood of her sweater (which she had dug out of her bag to put on) as she tried to fight off the cold air that was bothering everyone.

It had been warm before, but the air suddenly grew chilly as they walked further into the forest which confused the group.

"I know this is no day at the beach Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you have a problem with the cold. Right guys? Everyone think warm." Gomamon said.

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe whined as Gomamon and Gabumon laughed as they walked along.

Giving a high pitched sneeze, Davey felt her ears and tail pop out, but wasn't bothered by it since she knew her sweater was properly covering her up.

"I really hate the cold." The catgirl whined as she shoved her hands into her sleeves.

"At least you have your sweater. I don't have fur or feathers to keep me covered up." Veemon shivered.

"Aw, come on you guys. The cold isn't that terrible." Tai smiled.

Exclaiming in disbelief, TK, Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Davey, Catmon and Veemon all stared at the brunette with their jaws dropped, unable to believe he could be so possitive at a time like this.

"Perhaps not, if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy said with a grimace.

"Yeah, but if it snows, we'll throw some snowballs." Tai winked.

"And make snowmen." Mimi smiled.

"Who do ya think Snowmon is?" Gomamon asked.

"A Digimon from their planet." Gabumon suggested.

"It's difficult to explain." Izzy told the Digimon.

"Well, if it's edible, count me in." Tentomon said.

"What are Snowmon, Davey?" Catmon asked the girl knowing she would get a proper answer from the girl.

"It's snowman. They're people we build out of snow and dress them up." The catgirl explained.

"You make people out of snow?" Veemon raised an eye ridge.

"Not real people. They're more like statues." Davey elaborated.

"No, the best thing about snowballs is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months." Izzy smiled down at Tentomon.

"You throw food?" Tentomon asked his human feeling stunned.

"We could even build a snow fort." Matt smirked.

"You'll need one." Tai challenged.

"I bet I could beat you both blindfolded." Sora joined the conversation.

Everyone was excited now, but Joe was standing off to the side as he looked down, feeling a bit upset at being left out.

"I want to build an igloo." TK exclaimed.

"I'll help if you tell me what it is." Palmon offered.

"An igloo sounds scrumptious to me." Tentomon commented.

"Too bad they're not edible." Izzy said.

"Are they more snow statues?" Veemon asked.

"More like snow houses." Izzy informed the dragon.

"People live in them?" Catmon questioned.

"Come on, get serious. It'll be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe spoke up making everyone look at him.

"Lighten up a little, Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things." Sora walked over to him.

"Bleh." Joe groaned.

"Hey Tai, when's it gonna snow?" TK asked excitedly.

"Probably any second now." Tai answered.

"Right on Joe's head." Matt joked.

"That'd be so funny." TK said.

"I can't wait to see his face." Tai grinned.

"If the temperature drops any lower than it is already, we won't be able to camp out any more. We'll be frozen digi-treats." Joe warned.

Izzy, TK, Tai and Matt were laughing while Joe frowned in annoyance at the fact that no one was listening to him.

"That's right. Go ahead and laugh, but when your tootsies freeze, don't go crying to me. I'll just say I told ya so. It is always better to be safe than sorry. Safety first." Joe huffed.

As the group continued walking along, they found the forest was covered in fresh snow much to their shock.

The temperature had dropped lower and the air was much more frigid making the group shiver lightly at how cold it was.

"Oh, no." Davey whined as her eyes flashed pink in her distress.

"What's that white stuff?" Gomamon asked.

"It's a field of snow. There's bound to be a ski resort nearby." Mimi said.

"Oh man, this is much worse than even I thought it was." Joe moaned.

"What now, guys?" Sora asked as she glanced around the frozen area.

"I think we should keep going. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting here." Tai stated.

TK, Patamon, Palmon and Mimi were running around in the snow laughing cheerfully as they made the best of the cold weather.

Veemon was curiously picking up handfuls of the snow, looking it over curiously as he found he could shape it.

When Catmon stepped on the snow, she yowled at the feel of it under her paws and jumped up onto Veemon's head, wanting to stay far away from the cold, wet powder that covered the ground.

Huffing in annoyance at this, Veemon rolled his eyes upwards at the feline while Davey walked over to them, trying to hide herself in her sweater.

"If we walk across the field in our sneakers, our toes will go numb." Matt said.

"It's impossible to continue." Joe added.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand here like a bunch of dorks? We either go across the field or climb up that big mountain." Tai told them.

While the older kids argued, Davey's nose began to twitch when she caught a strange, yet familiar scent in the air.

"Hey, what's smell?" She asked out loud making the Digimon turn to her.

Curious over what she was talking about, they began to smell the air as well, trying to locate what had caught her attention.

"Whoa, there. Wait a sec. I think there's a weird odor in the air." Agumon said as he smelled around.

"I do believe he's right." Biyomon agreed as she sniffed.

"What could it be?" Gabumon asked as even the humans started sniffing the air.

"I don't know, but it smells like…" Tai trailed off as he started sniffing.

"Very familiar." Izzy commented.

Looking over to the pine trees, the group found a haze of purple smoke rising into the sky, forming into a cloud.

"It's steam." Biyomon stated.

"She's right, but what's it coming from?" Matt asked.

"A big geyser." Joe smiled.

"Yippee, now I can take a bath!" Mimi cheered.

"And we can get warm." TK grinned.

"Let's go already!" Davey exclaimed.

The group cheered and laughed as they all ran over to the geysers to find the water was a thick purple color that was bubbling over and everyone sat around disappointed.

"Uh oh. This water's much too hot." Tai grimaced.

"We'd be cooked if we went in this." Tentomon said as he observed the water.

Although they were upset that they couldn't take a bath, Davey, Veemon and Catmon all curled up around the pool of steaming water, basking in the warmth with happy smiles on their faces.

"Yes, boiled." Izzy confirmed.

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice, warm bath." Mimi sulked.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon said.

"Well, it would be inviting if you were a vegetable." Matt quipped.

"What's a little dirt compared to starving? We need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight." Joe complained.

"Oh, yes there is." TK smiled.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and boiling water." Joe said.

"Look-it." TK pointed to the side.

Everyone looked over to see what TK had been staring at and their jaws dropped at the sight, wondering if hunger was making them hallucinate.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this." Joe begged.

"Yeah! It's for real." Tai cheered as he wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulders.

"Aw, come on, that's ridiculous. What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?" Joe asked.

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub." Matt said.

"No way, that's not possible." Joe protested.

"We won't know till we open it." Sora said as the group walked over to the lime green colored fridge, looking it over cautiously.

"I don't really think-"Joe was cut off.

"I want hot cocoa!" Mimi smiled.

"What's that?" Palmon asked.

"Come on already. Let's see what's in there." Tai insisted.

He then opened up the door to reveal all of the trays were filled with eggs, more than they could count.

"Whoa, eggs!" Tai smiled.

"There must be a zillion of them." Agumon said.

"Yeah, grub on! These will keep us all fat for a month!" Tai exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! You shouldn't even touch them. We don't know if they're fit to human consumption." Joe said.

Knowing that Joe had a point, Davey reached into the fridge and picked up an egg, bringing it close to her nose so she could smell it.

"Then I'll be the guinea-pig, if I turn purple you'll know they're not edible." Tai jokingly assured.

"They don't smell bad." Davey spoke up.

This encouraged Catmon and Gabumon to also started smelling the eggs, checking them over for themselves.

"She's right. They're not rotten or anything." Gabumon announced.

"There's more to it than that, even if they are edible they still don't belong to us. That'd make us all thieves! You've gotta think about stuff like that, Tai." The bluenette said.

"It doesn't count as stealing if we don't get caught." Davey chirped.

It was something her favorite speed demon had taught her.

He was such a terrible influence on the girl much to the frustration of her father.

Those words made Joe's jaw drop in shock, unable to believe something like that came out of the little girl's mouth.

"Unless you're into eating rocks, we don't have too much choice." Matt told him.

"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew we were in trouble." Sora assured the oldest member of the group.

"Exactly, we'd tell 'em it's an emergency situation." Izzy agreed.

"Rationalize away." Tentomon buzzed.

Joe felt defeated and upset when he saw that no one was listening to him and even Gomamon was standing with them, looking at him expectantly.

He had no other choice but to agree with them, even if it went against his morals.

(Afterwards...)

Everyone had gone off to start preparing for dinner, Sora cracking eggs on a rock as they used a thin slab of stone to cook the eggs on over the fire.

"Sunny side up eggs are my specialty." Sora smiled as she watched Biyomon flap her wings to keep the fire going.

TK and Patamon were cooking hard boiled eggs in the hot springs.

"They're done." Patamon chirped.

"Great." TK smiled as he pulled the basket out of the water with the rope.

"Hey, come on man, how are those chop sticks coming?" Tai asked Joe as he and Izzy had an armful of sticks.

Joe was leaning against a boulder as he used a pocket knife to carve chopsticks out of the twigs for the kids to eat with.

"Hurry, we wanna eat." Mimi said as she walked by him.

"Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors, you know. Why do I always have to be the one who thinks about these things?" Joe asked himself.

"Because we need somebody to do it." Davey chirped as she skipped by making Joe stare after her.

Soon enough, it got dark and the eggs were ready, being set on the table made of a slab of rock and had other rocks used as the legs.

Everyone gathered around and helped themselves to the eggs that had been cooked.

"Trés gourmet." Mimi commented, her hat hung around her neck on a cord while the back of her hair had been tied up.

"It's your turn next time." Sora said.

"Go on, dig in." Biyomon told them.

"Yeah, I haven't had a meal like this in a long time. My stomach's chiming." Tai smiled as everyone ate.

"If we had some ketchup to go with this, it would be perfect." Matt said.

"Mm, I love ketchup and eggs." TK grinned.

"That sounds pretty gross to me." Sora commented.

"What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything." Gomamon said as he poked his head over the table to look at his deep in thought partner.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that if we were able to go home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem. Oh well." Joe sighed.

His words then made everyone feel depressed since they were unsure of how to get home and were missing their old lives.

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing." Mimi lowered her head, feeling upset.

"You're right. Now I wanna go home." TK mumbled sadly.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy said.

"Cheer up! Tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best." Sora smiled to try and raise their spirits.

"I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper, but I guess it doesn't matter." Joe began.

"I like soy sauce." Tai followed.

"How 'bout salsa?" Matt asked.

"How 'bout a reality check?" Sora joked.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jellybeans please." Izzy spoke up.

Tai gave a nervous, unsure laugh.

"How gross." Matt commented half-jokingly.

"Jellybeans, that sounds good." TK said.

"What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup, yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherry's on top!" Mimi said with a bright smile.

"That's weird." Sora cringed.

"What do you mean? Maple syrup tastes awesome on eggs." Davey flashed an adorable smile

Mimi cooed over the younger girl sitting at her side while Sora felt a smile curling her lips, fighting off the urge to gush over the younger girl as well.

"It sounds good." TK said as Matt and Tai chuckled nervously at the strange tastes in food that their friends had.

"What? You're making me completely lose my appetite, I just like plain eggs! I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe said frustrated as he put his hands on his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having fun." Gomamon tried to calm his partner.

"C'mon, join the party." Matt encouraged.

"I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've all gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai joked.

"Well really, jellybeans and cherries on eggs, that's just crazy talk. Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple, that's always been my motto." Joe huffed.

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kinda guy that's meant to be adaptable." Gomamon held his paws up in a shrug.

"Just what do ya mean?" Joe questioned.

"Let's face it Joe, you're kind of a stick in the mud if you get my drift." Gomamon smirked.

"I'm just practical!" Joe defended himself.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon teased.

"It never fails. Here they go again." Biyomon sighed as she held a wing to her head while Sora gave a wry grin.

"Someone has to have a head on their shoulders!" Joe stated.

"You wanna fight? Huh, huh, huh?" Gomamon asked playfully.

"Oh, yeah? Sure!" Joe said standing up, but Matt stepped between them before they could get into it.

"Hey, hey, hey! You gotta calm down." Matt grabbed Joe's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe complained.

"You don't seem to be yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case." Matt stared at him with worried blue eyes.

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdoes. I'm telling you, you're all asking for trouble." Joe said as he stormed off.

"Why do I have a feeling another fight is gonna start soon?" Davey frowned before she dug into her eggs once again.

(15 minutes later...)

"I called it. I so called it." Davey huffed with her arms crossed.

Everyone was standing off to the side, watching as Matt and Tai got into an argument on what they should do next, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Tai demanded.

"Because it's way too dangerous." Matt said as he glared at the brunette.

"There's no place else to go. We have no choice." Tai argued.

"Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little more!" Matt yelled back.

"You're just a big old chicken, Matt!" Tai yelled at him.

"Hey everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" Joe asked.

The sounds of the two boys yelling at each other caught his attention and drew him back over to the group to see what was happening.

"I am not!" Matt yelled.

"You are too!" Tai shouted.

Gomamon shook his head while Agumon held up his arms in defeat and Gabumon crossed his arms as they groaned in disbelief of the way the humans were behaving.

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Izzy pointed at the tall mountain peak.

"That's practically up to the sky." Joe observed.

"Infinity Mountain's a doozy, that's for sure." Tentomon said.

"It's the perfect spot. We gotta climb up there. It's the best view of the island." Tai argued.

"You've gotta admit, he's got a point there." Joe mused.

"That's not how Matt sees it." Sora chimed in.

"Nobody would make it up that peak. It's much too big of a gamble." Matt said.

"He might be right, Joe. There are lots of evil Digimon up that peak." Biyomon turned to the humans behind her.

"Hmm, that's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe held his chin as his arm crossed over his stomach in thought.

"Come on, Matt, don't be a whimp. We won't get anywhere if we stand around talking." Tai clenched his fists.

"Put your fists down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can just bully your way into being the leader." Matt crossed his arms as he turned his head away from the brunette.

"What are you saying?" Tai glared as Joe walked over, standing between them to end the argument peacefully.

"Stop you guys. Chill out. Now look here, calm down, let's be sensible." Joe said trying to break them up.

"So what's your opinion about this, Joe?" Matt asked with a demanding tone.

"Huh?" Joe asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Joe, tell us who's right, me or Matt?" Tai demanded.

"Umm… Well, I think Tai's right about going up that peak; if we went up there we would be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better." Joe theorized.

"See, Matt?" Tai smirked.

"Hold on, Matt brought up a real good point about the danger. It'd be kinda dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about. It wouldn't be safe." Joe said making Matt smirk while Tai frowned.

Both boys sighed dejectedly as Joe went into thinking mode, realizing that their argument hadn't been concluded.

As for Davey, she was getting very annoyed with how the two boys were arguing with each other and dragging an innocent bystander into the mess.

"Ah, c'mon, let's go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai insisted.

"That's stupid, we can't protect ourselves out there." Matt countered.

"Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck; just give me a chance to think! Don't be difficult." Joe snapped.

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!" Matt hissed indignantly.

Veemon and Catmon quickly noticed how irritated their partner was becoming.

Her teeth were gritted and her tail was lashing around, thankfully without anyone else noticing since they were all focused on the boys.

The girl looked like she was about to snap at any second if the arguing didn't stop.

"Hey, I am trying to make a decision here so don't interrupt me!" Joe chastised.

"You're just a big ol' chicken, Matt!" Tai snarled at the blond.

"Tai, you better take that back." Matt warned dangerously.

"Enough already, you're giving me a headache!" Joe shouted.

"QUIET!" Davey roared, eyes snapped open to reveal glowing pink orbs.

Everyone jumped in shock at the sound of animalistic anger that ripped through the little girl's throat and they turned to see her glaring at the boys.

Before anyone turned to look at her, Veemon had tugged her hood up over her head to hide her cat ears that had popped out from getting over emotional.

"Would you two stop fighting?! You should like a couple of wannabe alpha males fighting for domiance and it's pathetic! You're homo sapiens, not animals, so start acting like it!" Davey snarled.

Feeling chastened by the way the girl spoke to them, Tai and Mat both glanced down, tilting their heads to the side to show off their necks.

Without knowing, they were baring their throats to the true alpha who was angered at them for their behaviour and were trying to apologize with this sign of submission.

They didn't understand what was going on, but the Digimon did and it made them quite curious while Veemon and Catmon both shared a look, wondering if Davey being a mutant made her able to have this effect on people.

Izzy was actually stunned that he heard the girl using such advanced language for someone her age and wondered where she had learned the term 'homo sapien'.

Shaking her head to snap herself out of the shock she felt from what had just happened, Sora turned a stern gaze onto Tai and Matt while Davey started to breath heavily, placing a hand on her forehead as she tried to calm herself down.

"Davey's right, guys. Now grow up! We have to decide what to do." Sora frowned at them with her hands on her hips.

Hearing Sora now take charge of the situation, everyone else soon snapped out of the daze they had been placed under and turned their attention over to the orangette.

"Besides, it's going to get dark soon." Biyomon brought up.

"I think we ought to get a bit of shut eye." Agumon suggested.

"There'll be plenty of time to argue latter." Gabumon said.

"First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep." Sora looked around.

"There should be a cave nearby. We can all go up there to sleep." Catmon suggested.

"We'll be warm in there." Agumon agreed.

The Digimon and Sora then pushed Tai and Matt off towards the caves before they could protest or get into another argument while Joe watched on sadly.

While walking up to the cave, Davey was trying to push down the anger she felt and her partners were both flanking her, providing comfort to help her relax.

"Davey, are you okay?" Veemon asked her.

"Nia." She told him.

Confused by this, the two Digimon gave their partner a look as she then turned to look at them, her eyes returning to their natural color.

"You guys can call me Nia. My Daddy and sister do it to help keep me calm." She told them.

Stunned by this since they knew how important this was, Catmon and Veemon shared a look, joy swelling inside of them at being given permission to call their partner by a special name only her family were allowed to call her.

"If that's what you want, Nia." Catmon said making the girl smile.

(The next morning...)

"Everybody wake up! We have an emergency!" Sora suddenly yelled.

Startled awake by the sudden noise, everyone slowly got up from the hard ground they were sleeping on and turned their eyes onto the orange haired girl who looked greatly worried.

"What's going on?" TK yawned.

Giving a large yawn, Veemon watched from the corner of his eye as Davey and Catmon both stretched in a similar way, amusing the dragon greatly as he saw this.

"Man, it's too early for this. What are you yelling about, Sora?" Tai asked as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"It's Joe! He left sometime last night!" Sora exclaimed.

Jolting fully awake at that news, everyone stood up and gathered around Sora, the children and Digimon all speaking at once in worry as they wandered over to the message he had written in the dirt for them.

'I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me, signed Joe.' The note said.

This made everyone fret over the boy since they had no idea how long he had been gone or if he was safe.

"I can't believe he went up there all by himself." Izzy frowned.

"He's not alone. Gomamon's gone too." Patamon spoke up.

"He must have gone with him." Palmon concluded.

"But why would he go up there by himself? That's not like him." Mimi stated.

"Why don't cha ask the Bickersons?" Davey jabbed her thumb in Matt and Tai's direction.

"Davey..." Sora scolded.

It would have had more of an effect on her if Sora had used her full name, but everyone made it obvious they had a difficult time pronouncing it.

"No, she's right. Joe must have gone up to the mountain to see if he could find any help." Matt frowned.

"And that's why we're going up after him." Tai gained a determined expression.

Breaking off into two different groups, it was decided that Tai, Agumon and Sora would ride up to the mountain on Birdramon while everyone else would safely walk the rest of the way up on the path.

Agreeing easily with the plan, the children and Digimon all started making their way up to the top of the mountain, searching for Joe and Gomamon.

To be continued...


	8. Evil Shows Its Face

"Evil Shows His Face"

 **I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Please enjoy and review!**

Time dragged on as Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Davey, Veemon and Catmon all walked the path up to the mounatin.

After a long while, they finally managed to reach the top and stared in awe at the sight they were met with.

They discovered that they were actually on a large island that was in the center of an ocean and there was nothing but water for miles upon miles.

Joe was kneeling on the ground, looking utterly defeated by this discovery while Tai, Sora, Agumon, Biyomon and Gomamon continued to glance around curiously.

"This place could really use a good bus system." Joe grumbled.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line." Matt said making Tai look behind him to see the rest of the group had arrived.

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive. I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No. I wanted to go to summer school." Joe complained.

Unsure of what else they could do at the moment, everyone simply glanced around at the area below them, taking in the familiar sight of the forests they had been lost in for a week.

Agumon then noticed his human sitting by the edge of the peak and he walked over to see what the boy was working on.

"What cha doing?" Agumon asked.

"Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and know where we've already been." Tai told him.

"Yes, that works in theory." Izzy said as he walked over.

When he saw the map, a look of confusion and shock filled his eyes as he looked at all of the squiggles that were drawn all over the page.

"What? Did you say map or mess?" Izzy asked as Sora and Matt walked over to look at the picture as well.

"No question, man. You are the dude of doodles." Matt joked.

"If you follow that map, it'll lead right to a headache." Sora commented.

Growling in annoyance at all of the criticism he was getting from his friends at his terrible art skills, Tai turned to glare at them.

"Well, I can read it just fine and that's what's really important." Tai said defensively.

"We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." Joe said.

"I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress." Mimi said as he looked at her brown gloves.

"How sad." Palmon said as a growling sound was heard faintly.

Then the sound of a crash and rocks tumbling was heard making everyone gasp and look off to the side.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna wait here to find out." Joe commented.

They then moved down to see that the path leading down the mountain had been destroyed and they stared at it, unsure of how they were going to get down.

"At least it won't be a long wait." Sora said.

A tall lion Digimon who stood on two legs stepped out from around the corner, his skin was orange and he had a mane of yellow fur around his head.

He had a long orange tail with a yellow tuff of fur on the end while he wore black pants and had a sword strapped to his back.

His torso was also very muscular, showing that he was a powerful fighter and one that the humans didn't want to engage.

Staring at the Digimon in curiosity, Davey couldn't help but muse that he looked quite similar to Beast, only he was orange and yellow instead of blue and he was less furry.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." Patamon assured.

"With big teeth." TK said nervously while all the other Digimon smiled at the menacing lion.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon said.

"He's a just leader and role model for all Digimon." Gabumon praised.

"I want the children." Leomon growled making everyone gasp in shock.

"That doesn't sound like something Leomon would say at all." Catmon exclaimed.

"He must have been hit with a black gear." Veemon frowned.

"Oh, great, that's just what we need." Davey narrowed her eyes.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!" Joe yelled.

Agreeing with the boy, everyone quickly turned when they saw Leomon pull out his blade and they started running back to the top of the mountain since it was the only way they could go.

"Oh no, my map!" Tai gasped as his map floated out of his pocket.

"Tai, come back. Forget the map." Agumon called when Leomon came around the curve.

Agumon used his Pepper Breath, accidentally burning the map, as the fireball sailed over to Leomon who blocked the flames with his knife.

"Sorry about your map." Agumon said as he and Tai ran after the rest of their friends who were ahead of them.

"That's okay. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy." Tai panted.

"Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us!" Matt yelled to Joe who was leading the group away.

Out from the side of the mountain, a green skinned ogre Digimon with blue eyes and white hair dressed in a black loin cloth poked his head out from around the corner.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He taunted.

At the sight of the second Digimon, the group stopped running and gasped in fear as they stared at the creature who had the appearance of a demon from Japanese lore.

"Well, children, it was good of you to stop by." Ogremon sneered.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon asked.

"I'm too small to eat and I'm full of junk food." TK protested.

"Well, he's not against a little snack." Gomamon said.

Glancing behind her, Mimi gasped when she found Leomon was standing a few feet away from them.

"Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now or else." Leomon warned.

"I don't see an exit door." Matt said as he began to sweat nervously.

"This proves the theory that well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy said.

"Yeah, but not a good thing for us." Davey glared.

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy. What's happened to them?" Biyomon asked, feeling just as confused as the rest of the Digimon.

"Ready, Leomon?" Ogremon called over to the lion.

They then charged at the group, both Digimon roaring while the children cried out fearfully.

Then, all but two devices began to whine and gave off a glow of rainbow colored lights as the Digimon began to transform.

"Agumon Digivolve too… GREYMON!"

"Gabumon Digivolve too… GARURUMON!"

"Palmon Digivolve too… TOGEMON!"

The three growing Champions blocked off Leomon's path to the children and he jumped back from them.

"Biyomon Digivolve too… BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon Digivolve too… KABUTERIMON!"

"Gomamon Digivolve too… IKKAKUMON!"

These three Digimon blocked off Ogremon's path making him jump back, Birdramon giving off a cry as she flapped her wings and the humans went to hide behind a boulder.

"Come with me, TK." Matt grabbed his brother's hand.

"Let him have it, Greymon." Tai encouraged.

Seeing their friends all Digivolve into their Champion forms, Patamon, Veemon and Catmon all frowned sadly at the fact that they were the only ones unable to do so.

It frustrated them all that they weren't able to join in on the fight to protect their partners, but Patamon felt even worst than Catmon and Veemon did because he knew he was the weakest Digimon in the group.

The Champions all started blasting off their attacks at Leomon and Ogremon while the humans ducked down behind the boulder.

"Listen up. Everybody all together now. Are you ready?" Tai called.

As they went to attack Leomon and Ogremon yet again, an explosion was heard above them and they looked up to see boulders falling down towards them.

"Avalanche, watch out!" Joe called.

Turning towards the boulders, the Champions all used their attacks to destroy the boulders, turning them into dust that rained down on the childrens' heads.

Once things settled down, the humans poked their heads back up.

"Oh, wow. Everybody okay?" Tai turned to the others.

"Oh, yeah, like a day at the beach." Matt quipped.

"I think I need a facial." Mimi said.

Looking over to the Digimon, they found them all lying on the ground, worn out from the fight.

"Agumon, speak to me." Tai ran over to him.

"We aren't wounded, Tai. We're all just a little exhausted." Agumon groaned.

"Two Digivolutions in one day. No wonder." Tai said as he and the other children all knelt beside their partners to tend to them.

"Poor Biyo." Sora cooed.

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked as they noticed Ogremon and Leomon had fled.

"They just disappeared." Tai exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked, hopeful that Leomon and Ogremon were gone.

She and the other Digimon were far too tired to fight them once again.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Gabumon asked.

"Hello!" Joe walked over to the side of the mountain and looked down.

"Unless they can fly, they're goners." Joe turned back to the others when he didn't spot a trace of Leomon and Ogremon.

"Neither one of them had wings, so I'm sure they weren't air worthy." Sora said.

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." Joe reminded.

"For once, you might be right Joe." Sora agreed.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked Tai who was staring at the top of the cliff.

"It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off." Tai said.

"Stress accumulates until cracks develop less weight and the terrafirma suddenly isn't so firma." Izzy explained.

"Think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai said as they all started walking again.

While the group began to walk off, Davey paused when she sensed eyes on her which made her feel uncomfortable.

Turning, she started searching for the culprit and her eyes glowed pink, enhancing her sight as she looked around.

Looking up at the mountain, she was able to spot a very tall figure with long limbs and tattered wings dressed in a dark blue, almost black, suit.

Red eyes then met hers, shock shining in them when the figure realized the child was staring directly at him.

"Nia, are you coming?" Veemon called out with a worried tone.

Snapping out of the staring contest she was in, Davey closed her eyes and then opened them once again to find the figure had disappeared causing her to frown.

"What's wrong?" Catmon asked as she stood next to Veemon.

Shaking her head, Davey turned back to her partners and gave them a smile before she rushed over to the dragon and feline.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something. C'mon, let's get going." Davey said as she rushed off after the rest of the group.

Unknown to them, the very same figure was once again watching them, a glare set on his face as he stared at the youngest female of the group.

(Hours later...)

Finally off the mountain, the group walked through the forest, everyone looking close to falling asleep from the hours of walking and the fight earlier on.

The sky was painted pink and purple as the sun started to set.

"I'm intrigued that our Digimon were able to Digivolve twice in one day." Izzy brought up.

"Well, it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai said.

"I think the Digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora theorized.

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it." Izzy said to the orangette.

"I think today was too much for them." Matt noticed the tired looking Digimon.

"Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi said as she looked at her partner in worry.

"I've been tired before. Don't worry." Palmon dismissed the girl's worry for her.

"Admit it, Palmon. We need to stop and rest." Biyomon whined.

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe said as the group stopped walking.

"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground." Sora sighed.

"Look, a mansion!" Joe gasped as he pointed to a clearing.

Gasping, everyone checked to see if he was right and were surprised to see there was indeed a mansion that looked practically brand new.

"Or maybe it's a hotel. Come on!" Tai called as they all started running through the forest to get to the large mansion.

"We may have found other life forms. Look at the ground. I mean, somebody had to mow the lawn." Izzy said.

"What a place. I can't believe my eyes. This is too good to be true." Tai exclaimed.

"I hope they have a hot tub, just as long as it's not too hot." Joe smiled.

"Wait you guys; don't just go charging in there. It might be dangerous." Tai called to Matt and Joe as they ran to the front doors.

"Hey, was this on your map?" Agumon asked.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so." Tai frowned thoughtfully.

Matt and Joe were standing on the front steps, both debating over who should be the one to open the door.

"Go ahead, Joe, open the door." Matt insisted.

"Maybe we should knock first." Joe suggested.

"Joe, nobody knocks on the door of a hotel." Matt stated.

"This place should be on your map." Agumon said.

"Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map." Tai leaned down in the dinosaur's face with a small glare.

"Oh, yeah." Agumon chuckled nervously.

"Okay, here goes." Joe pushed the wooden doors open.

Everyone peered inside to see the large inside with the grand staircase with all of the rooms, a chandelier and not a speck of dust or dirt around.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe called.

"Looks weird." Tai walked in.

"Feels weird." Matt added.

"Well, it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe said as he walked further inside.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours." Izzy frowned.

"I'm with you." Sora agreed.

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods with no shelter or here in this sturdy building where we can defend from attack?" Joe rationalized.

"I have to admit, you have a point." Matt crossed his arms.

"That's beautiful!" TK exclaimed.

Curious over what the boy was talking about, everyone turned to see he was staring up at a portrait on a wall.

It was of a female angel in white robes who had her hands clasped, praying up at the heavens.

"Oh, yeah." Joe mused.

"Look-it, it's an angel." TK said.

"What's an angel, TK?" Patamon asked.

"Something special that watches over you. Kind of like you guys." TK told him.

"I don't why, but I just felt a strange feeling of irony at that." Davey frowned.

Eyes flitting between Patamon and Catmon at that statement, Veemon couldn't help but snicker as he felt a great sensation of amusement.

If only they knew.

"If this is a spooked out, haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe said to everyone.

"Relax, we just want to be careful and talk quieter or you'll wake everybody up." Sora said softly.

"They're out like a light." Matt said as the Digimon leaned against each other, sleeping where they stood.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." Mimi said as everyone walked further inside and closed the doors.

"To be honest, I'd kill for a nice hot bath." Davey whined making Mimi nod in agreement with the younger girl.

"Let's take a nap later." Izzy suggested.

"Well, no crowds. We must have missed the summer rush." Tai looked around.

"We keep missing everything." Sora said.

"This is one kooky, mixed up world. Let's go." Tai looked at her.

"Huh? Mm." Agumon woke up as the other Digimon woke up, catching the scent of something.

"Do you smell that?" Gabumon asked as his nose twitched.

"I don't smell anything. What is it?" Matt asked the Digimon.

"It's the delicious odor of food." Gabumon said.

"Food?" Everyone stood to attention.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Very sure and plenty of it." Gabumon assured.

"Show us where, Gabumon." Matt requested.

"It's this way, follow me." Gabumon ran off.

"To the food!" Veemon exclaimed.

He then grabbed Catmon and Davey, easily balancing them in his arms as he rushed off, carrying them as they clung to the dragon.

"Whoa, take it easy, Veemon." Davey said.

"Don't drop us." Catmon blushed.

"Wait for us!" Sora called.

"Oh, boy!" Joe smiled.

"Hurry, hurry!" Biyomon cheered.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me!" Patamon called when he saw everyone had left him.

The group all left the room; running down the hallway until they came to two closed doors and pushed them open to reveal a buffet laid out, the meat and baked goods still having steam wafting off of them.

"Look at that spread!" Tai exclaimed.

"Wow. Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a setup." Matt crossed his arms.

"Matt's right. It could be some sort of trap." Sora had her hands on her hips.

"That's too bad." Davey whimpered as she eyed the vanilla and chocolate cheese cake that was placed on the table.

Munching and exclamations of joy made the kids turn to see their Digimon had already sat down and were stuffing food into their mouths.

Stunned by this, the children all rushed to the table to stare at their Digimon as all nine of them grabbed whatever food was closest to them, piling it onto their plates.

"Agumon, are you guys sure that food is safe to eat?" Tai questioned the dinosaur.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." Mimi exclaimed.

"Guess that because they like it." TK said.

"That's it. I can't bear to look any longer. I'm gonna eat it. At least I won't die hungry." Joe said as he ran to the table and grabbed a fork and knife.

Sitting down, the bluenette filled his plate up with food and grinned widely at the sight of it.

"On your mark, get set…" Joe then started shoveling food in his mouth.

The others all looked at each other, unsure of what to do, but their growling stomachs demanding food made up their minds for them and soon they were sitting down and grabbing their own plates full of food.

"Lobster! Maître dee, is there a view with a table?" Mimi asked.

"Mm, peanut butter and pickles, this is the best pizza ever!" TK smiled.

"Ah, these ribs are the best! So yummy!" Davey grinned.

"Okay, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick. That's teamwork too." Tai theorized.

"Pass the potatoes." Sora called.

"Potato chips, chocolate chips, any kind of chips." Izzy counted.

"These colors really clash." Mimi commented.

"What are we having for desert?" TK asked.

"The cheese cake's mine, no one touch it!" Davey warned making Matt flinch back when he reached for the cake.

(After dinner...)

Once everyone had finished eating their meal and filling up their empty bellies, the group began to explore the mansion they were in.

They had managed to find bathrooms that had large tubs and were filled with all kinds of soaps, shampoos, towels and bath robes for them to wear.

Veemon had split off to go with the boy group since it was explained to him that it would be innappropriate for him to bath with the girls, even if he wanted to stick with Davey and Catmon to watch over them.

Stripping out of their clothing, the girls jumped into the hot water and relaxed along with their Digimon partners.

Davey had washed her hair along and Catmon's fur, enjoying the scent of strawberries that entered the room as Sora and Mimi used the same scented shampoo as her.

Once the girls had all washed themselves off, they simply settled back to enjoy the warm water for a short while longer.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, but then their peace was interupted by the noise the boys made on the other side of the wall that divided their two bathrooms.

"Heads up, Matt!" They heard Tai yell and then a splash, indicating that he jumped into the tub.

"Watch the hair, dude." Matt complained.

"Is that what that is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head." Tai joked.

TK, whose face was half way under the water, laughed and it came out as a gurgle since his mouth was submerged.

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and aperdermus. You know; dirt and dead skin." Izzy said as he washed himself.

"Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it." Tentomon said.

"That would be difficult for me." Izzy said as the door opened to show off Joe who had a towel around his waist and glasses off.

"Uh, may I join you?" Joe asked nervously.

"Hey, don't be shy. There aren't any girls here. Come on in. So far we haven't found any sharks in the water." Matt frowned.

"No big ones." Tai joked with a smirk.

"But it looks cold." Joe whimpered.

"Humans can be so silly." Patamon spoke up.

"Humans aren't the only silly ones. Where is Gabumon?" Tentomon asked.

"He's not silly, he's shy." Patamon said as they looked at the door.

"He doesn't like to be seen without his fur on. He also won't come in with it on because he hates getting it wet." Veemon spoke up.

Outside of the bathroom, Gabumon was standing by the door with a large blush on his face, unsure of whether or not he should take his fur off and join the others.

"I'll get in, but I won't guarantee that I'll like it. Okay, I like it." Joe said when he stepped into the water.

Back on the girls' side, Sora was frowning at the wall.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Davey said as she sunk into the water.

"Relax, forget about them." Mimi smiled.

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life." Gomamon grinned floated in the water.

Hearing his voice, the females all turned towards him and shrieked in anger at the sight of the male seal floating in the water with them, acting like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You creep!" Catmon hissed.

"Gomamon, you're not supposed to be over here!" Biyomon yelled.

"Get back on the boys' side!" Palmon used her Poison Ivy to pick him up and throw him over the wall.

"Hey, let go! Hey!" Gomamon yelled as he was thrown over.

"Gomamon, where'd you come from?" Matt asked as the other boys voices overlapped in confusion when they saw Gomamon fly over the wall and land on Joe's head.

After the bath, the group put on their underwear and bathrobes as they gathered up their clothing and then started looking for some bedrooms.

They opened a door to a room and were pleasantly surprised to find eight large beds ready to be slept in.

"Wow." Tai exclaimed.

"Only thing better is bunk beds." TK giggled with Patamon as they jumped on a bed.

"This feels great. The last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming." Izzy smiled as he ran his hands over the sheets.

"How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets." Mimi smiled with Palmon snuggled up beside her.

"Hmm." Sora nodded happily while Biyomon was perched at her side.

Davey, Catmon and Veemon had curled up under their sheets and had fallen asleep as soon as they were cuddled up together.

Purring and snoring was all that everyone heard from that bed, which amused the older kids.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss. I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert and another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle." Joe fixed his glasses.

He then noticed that his words made everyone depressed as they sat in their beds, staring at the sheets sadly.

"We are a long way away from home. Sorry." Joe looked down sadly, feeling guilty for upsetting everyone.

"That's okay, Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." Tai said.

"I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town, but we've been gone so long, they must have given up looking for us by now." Matt leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't stop." TK insisted as held Patamon close to his chest as he lied in bed.

"I'm homesick, aren't you?" Mimi asked with tears in her eyes.

"We'll find our way back. Don't worry, Mimi." Sora assured, though she was equally as upset.

"Let's just go to sleep and try and have nice dreams." Mimi said.

"Good night guys." Sora called.

"Good night girls." The boys repeated.

"Good night everyone." Izzy said.

The light was then turned off as the group all lay down in bed and allowed themselves to fall asleep.

(That night...)

"Wake up everybody! Ogremon is here!" Tai's voice was heard down the hall.

Cat ears out and twitching, Davey rubbed at her eyes tiredly, unsure if she had really heard Tai say that or if she was imagining it.

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you." A new voice spoke.

Flinching fully awake at the deep, dark sounding voice that had just spoken, Davey allowed her eyes to advance to see in the dark as she tried to locate the source of the voice.

"Davey, what's wrong?" Veemon asked as he woke up, his sleep disturbed by her movement.

"Someone's outside." She said and jumped out of bed.

Confused, Veemon followed her as they snuck over to the door and opened it to reveal Tai and Agumon standing out in the hall with Leomon and a new Digimon.

The sight of the tall, blue skinned man dressed in skin tight leather who had horns and clawed hands made the catgirl and dragon both gasp in shock.

"Agumon, who is that?" Tai asked.

"That's Devimon." Agumon said with a worried look.

"He looks bad." Tai said.

"He is. This is the guy that invented the nightmare." Agumon told him.

Devimon smirked over at the duo, his red eyes glowing in the darkness as he looked highly amused by the way they were staring at him.

"I have no further use for this imaginary building." Devimon announced.

Just then, the building seemed to change, the walls fading away and the mansion was stripped of the ceiling and most of the structure while the group stood on the floor that thankfully hadn't disappeared.

"What is this?" Davey asked as she glanced around.

When the building changed, she felt something off about herself as well.

The scent of strawberries was no longer clinging to her and she still smelt of sweat and dirt while her stomach was roaring for food.

"We've been tricked." Veemon said.

Rushing back into the room, Davey started yelling to wake the others up before Devimon tried to attack them all in their sleep.

"Guys, wake up, we're in trouble!" She cried.

Eyes fluttering open at the sound of the girl's distressed voice, Matt turned his head to find the girl jumping onto her bed to wake Catmon up.

Noticing that he was staring at the night sky and not the walls, Matt shot up out of bed and gasped in shock.

"Wake up everybody! Something's wrong!" Matt yelled making everyone sit up and cry out in surprise.

"What happened?" Sora asked as she held her sheet up around her body.

"Davey, what's wrong?" Catmon asked when she was roused from her sleep.

"Some creepy looking Digimon is here with Leomon to attack us." Davey exclaimed making Catmon gasp.

"Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the Digi-World!" Devimon raised his hand and it glowed with black and red energy.

The beds then lifted into the air making the children and their Digimon cry out in shock as they held onto the beds so they wouldn't fall out and hit the ground that was far away from them.

"I hope this is just a bad dream." Tai said as he stood in only his underwear and sneakers.

"Tai! I'm too weak to walk even after all that food I've eaten." Agumon curled up as his stomach started to hurt in hunger.

That announcement stunned Tai as he realized he also felt hungry and tired.

"The food, the bath, the building. None of it was real. I created all of it from your imagination." Devimon informed.

"Listen you, if you don't bring me back my friends, you're gonna be in really big trouble!" Tai yelled at the demon.

"That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends." Devimon smirked.

"That's my only concern. You bring 'em back right now!" Tai demanded.

"Bring them back? You imputant brat! You dare to order me? Allow me to show who's really in control here." Devimon raised his arms.

From up in the sky, everyone watched as the island began to shake because of an earthquake caused by Devimon.

"As you can see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I have called them forth to do my bidding." Devimon said as the mountain cracked open and black gears were shown inside, rotating.

Then, much to their shock, the island began to break apart and drift off into the ocean.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the Digidestineds who are sent to rescue this world from my domination." Devimon informed.

"You've got us all wrong. We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into this world." Tai denied.

"You're little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the Digidestineds." Devimon told him.

Glancing over at the beds floating around in the sky, Devimon's eyes landed on Davey, Veemon and Catmon which caused him to smirk, his fangs poking out of his mouth.

Holding his hand out towards them, he summoned the bed over to him making the trio gasp while the other children and Digimon all watched in horror.

"You. You're the one who could see me." Devimon said to the girl.

When the bed was close enough to him, he reached out and grabbed Davey from around the throat, making the girl give a choked gasp while her partners gasped.

Feeling the clawed hand around her throat, Davey allowed her fangs to grow out along with her claws as she reached up, hands gripping at Devimon's arm.

"How curious. You're no ordinary human." He smirked when he noticed the slight changes in her appearance.

Pink eyes glared at him as Davey dug her claws into his wrist.

"Let her go!" Tai yelled.

"Leomon!" Devimon ordered.

"I will destroy them. Every one." Leomon growled making Tai and Agumon turn to him.

Agumon stepped forward and tried to roar out a flame, but only managed to spit out a tiny spark which made him frown in worry.

Leomon then blasted his Fist of the Beast King at the lizard making him cry out as he was knocked back.

"Let go of her, Devimon!" Veemon yelled.

Jumping off the bed, Veemon then tried to punch Devimon, but he was slapped across the face by the larger Digimon, sending him crashing into the bed once again.

"Oh, Veemon!" Catmon whimpered.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Davey snarled as she showed off her elongated fangs.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Legend says that the youngest DigiDestined will be my demise. You could be the cause of my end. Therefore, you'll be the first to go and then the others, one by one. Once you irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me. Now, do it, Leomon!" Devimon commanded.

Agumon gasped in horror as he watched Leomon grab Tai by the throat, holding the boy in place as he pulled out his blade.

"No! Help!" Tai cried out.

Snarling in rage, Davey then jerked her head downwards and sunk her fangs into Devimon's hand making him scream in pain before he then threw the girl down onto the ground.

"You vicious little brat!" Devimon spat as he glanced over his hand to find it bleeding.

Throwng her hair back from her face, Davey glared up at Devimon as she watched him standing above her, Catmon watching in shock.

"Stay still and die!" Devimon yelled as he swung his hand down at the girl.

"Don't touch her!" Catmon shouted as she jumped in the way of the attack.

Just then, Davey's device, which was lying on her bed with her bag and clothing, began to glow and released a bright golden light.

Devimon flinched back from the light while Leomon dropped Tai in his surprise, turning to see what was happening.

Catmon's body glowed as she began to grow and changed form.

"Catmon Digivolve too... BELLEMON!"

In the place of Catmon stood a girl who looked to be 16 years old with chin length sky blue hair, tanned skin, gold eyes and had two tiny white wings on the sides of her head while two large white wings were on her back and she had gold facial markings.

She was dressed in a pair of white short shorts, a white tube top that cut off at her ribcage, elbow length blue gloves, knee high blue boots, a white choker with a small gold pendant around her neck and she had a gold ring around her left wrist.

A rainbow colored aura covered the young angel, making her wings and outfit glow in the night.

"Catmon turned into an angel?" Davey whispered with wide eyes.

"Didn't see that coming?" Veemon questioned the girl.

"Who's that?" TK asked.

"She's so cute looking." Mimi said.

"That's Bellemon. There are rumours that Bellemon is descended from one of the Digimon who fought in a battle that determined the fate of the Digital World many years ago." Palmon explained.

"Leomon, take out this pesky angel!" Devimon ordered as he raised his wings to shield himself from the pure aura radiating from around Bellemon.

Roaring, Leomon then jumped at Bellemon, but the angel was quick to spin around and kicked the lion in the face, sending him back.

Jumping back onto his feet, Leomon then used his Fist of the Beast King, causing Bellemon to fly higher in the sky, her eyes narrowed.

"You've been taken over by evil. It's time for you to be purified. Paradise Crucifix!" Bellemon cried.

A pillar of golden light then exploded from her body, engulfing Leomon while Devimon retreated to the shadows to hide from the brightened area.

Leomon screamed as he was touched by the light, a black aura fading from him.

"The black gear. The light drove it out. Devimon no longer has control over Leomon." Agumon said.

"I think you're right. How do you feel, Leomon?" Tai asked.

"I am free of Devimon's powers." Leomon said his once white eyes were now a sapphire blue.

"Leomon, do you know what this thing is?" Tai asked about the device that he picked up.

"I can tell you that for me it has proved that you are the DigiDestineds. The Digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else." Leomon explained.

Just then, Devimon reappeared and glared over at the group.

"You are no match for me." Devimon said as he started to make the beds fall out of the sky, causing everyone to scream.

"Do not harm them!" Leomon roared as he sent out his Fist of the Beast King at Devimon, making him fly off as the beds then continued to float around.

"Leomon is helping us. We're going to be fine." Tentomon said.

Growling, Devimon then moved to grab at Davey when he saw the girl being guarded by only a Rookie Digimon, but he was stopped when feathers as hard as diamonds rained down on his form, making him cry out in pain.

"I thought I told you not to touch her!" Bellemon glared down at the demonic Digimon.

"You insolent creature! Death Hand!" Devimon yelled.

A blast of dark energy hit Bellemon making her cry out in pain from the attack while Davey and Veemon gasped in horror.

Angered at seeing his friend in pain, Veemon then used his Veehead-Butt and rammed his head into Devimon's back, making the Champion cry out in pain as the dark energy faded away from Bellemon.

Freed, Bellemon shook off the strange sensation she felt before swooping down and punching Devimon hard in the face, sending him flying back.

"Bellemon, stop! You must take the girl and escape while you still can!" Leomon called out to the newly evolved Champion.

Stunned by this, Bellemon turned to look back at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"As long as the DigiDestineds are kept safe, then Devimon will be defeated. They're safety is our number one priority." Leomon told her.

"This isn't over Leomon or have your forgotten your old friend?" Devimon called as he hovered in the air.

"Ogremon!" Leomon yelled holding his knife.

"Here, Leomon!" Ogremon called.

Ogremon appeared and tried to hit Leomon with his club, but the lion raised his blade and blocked it, pushing the other Digimon back.

"Your soft heart is your weakness. We will never join as allies and you will never know true power." Ogremon said.

"You may defeat me, but the Digidestineds will be out of your reach." Leomon declared.

"No!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yes, go now!" Leomon yelled as he stabbed his blade into the ground, making the ground that was hanging over the ocean break.

Tai and Agumon cried out as they fell and landed on the passing ice berg.

Seeing this as her only chance to do so, Bellemon used her Paradise Crucifix on Devimon, making him scream in pain before she then grabbed Davey and Veemon, the dragon grabbing his partner's bag and her Digivice as well, before the angel flew away from the demonic Digimon who had been weakened from her attack.

"Wait, Bellemon, what are you doing?" Davey asked the angel.

"Exactly what Leomon said to do. Nothing can happen to you or the others. Let me do my job and protect you, Nia." Bellemon told her as she took off into the night.

Saddened by this, Davey glanced back over to the beds and watched as they all began to float towards the broken up islands, each one landing somewhere far away from Infinity Mountain while Tai and Agumon rode the iceberg off to safety.

She hoped that they would all be safe, wherever they landed.

To be continued...


	9. A Clue From the Digi Past part 1

"A Clue From the Digi-Past part 1"

 **Happy New Year everyone! Please enjoy and review!**

Flying through the night sky, Bellemon eventually found an island she deemed far enough away from Infinity Mountain and she flew down towards it with Davey and Veemon in her arms.

Reaching the forest floor, she landed on her boot clad feet before setting her two partners down and was covered in a yellow light, returning to her Rookie form.

"Oh, that takes a lot out of you." Catmon sighed as she fell down onto all fours.

"You okay?" Veemon asked her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will be. I just wish we had some food." Catmon said as she sat down.

Opening her bag, Davey pulled out her clothing and started getting dressed, her ears and tail on display because of her raging emotions of what had happened that night.

As she continued to search through her bag, Davey was stunned to find she still had some candy and two apples left over.

"Well, I have some food, but it's not much." Davey said as she pulled the bag of fruity candies and the apples out to show off to the Digimon.

"It's better than nothing. How are you feeling?" Veemon asked her.

Face scrunched up in an upset expression, Davey shook her head.

"I don't know. Everything that happened was so weird. But at least now we sorta know why we're here thanks to Devimon. We're supposed to stop him from trying to destroy the world." Davey said.

Despite the fact that she now had this information, the girl was still not happy and was very aggitated.

Because she was a feral, she knew that it would be her destiny to one day get involved in battles and would spend the rest of her life fighting.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so upset?" Catmon asked as she frowned sadly at the girl.

"I just... I always knew that one day I would have to fight against terrible people like Devimon. After all, I am a mutant and I'm supposed to join the X-Men when I get older, but I never thought I would get dragged into a battle to save people so soon." Davey told them.

"The X-Men? Who're they?" Veemon asked.

"The X-Men are a group of mutants who are trained to protect people. My Granny was a part of the first team of X-Men and my Daddy was a part of the second team. Me and my sister are supposed to join the new team when we get older." Davey explained.

The two Digimon stared at the girl, feeling slightly awed as they heard her talk about these people.

"That sounds amazing, but also like a lot to live up to." Catmon commented.

Chuckling at that, Davey gave her partners a small smile, her pink eyes filled with an overwhelming amount of emotions.

"It is, but I can't wait for it. I like the fact that I'm going to be able to help people who really need it. And that I'll be a teacher at the Xavier School to help younger mutants learn how to control their powers and become great people." Davey smiled, feeling more confident in herself.

When she was younger, she had been excited to join the X-Men because she wanted to be a superhero like the adults who went out on missions to protect people and put away the bad guys.

After she was older and her training had began, the duties of the X-Men were fully explained to her and it made her feel nervous, but it also made her happy that she would have a great purpose in life.

"I think you'll do fine. After all, your heart is in the right place." Veemon smiled, having full confidence in his partner.

"Thanks." Davey smiled at him.

She didn't know how it was possible, but whenever she spoke with her Digimon partners, she felt so much better about herself than she originally did.

It was like they instilled confidence in her and she loved having two people, who weren't a part of her family, whom she could truely trust.

Looking up at the sky, Catmon noted that the moon was a bit lower than it had been before and knew that it was way after midnight.

"It's late. We should get back to sleep. We'll start looking for the others in the morning." The feline said.

Walking over to a large tree, Davey then set her bag down and rested her head on it while Veemon laid down on her left and Catmon curled up on her right, trying to keep her safe and warm through the night.

(Morning...)

Waking up, the trio had gone off searching for food and had come across a lake which Davey was quick to jump into so she could properly bathe and washed her clothes.

Veemon had kept his back turned the entire time and kept an eye out to see if anyone was approaching them while the females were busy.

Once her clothing had dried off enough that they weren't uncomfortable to wear, Davey got dressed and allowed her hair to air dry as she continued walking off around the tropical forest with Catmon and Veemon.

"There has to be some food to eat around here somewhere." Davey said as she glanced around.

"There should be a berry bush around here. I can smell one." Veemon informed as he sniffed at the air.

He was, once again, carrying Catmon on his back since she had complained about her paws being sore.

One of these days, he would build up the courage needed to say no to her.

"Oh, look, there they are!" Catmon exclaimed as she pointed over to a large bush ahead of them.

The bush had plump, dark purple colored berries in them and the trio raced over to it.

"These look like blackberries." Davey said as she plucked a berry from the bush.

"Wait, you shouldn't just eat it. We don't know if they're safe." Catmon protested as she hopped down from Veemon's back.

"Even if they're not, it won't matter to me." Davey said.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Veemon frowned in confusion.

"It's a part of my powers. My cells heal my body from anything that makes me sick. Even if these berries are poisonous, they won't kill me because my cells will just burn out the poison." Davey explained.

Jun had found a berry bush while the Motomiya family went camping with Wolverine once before and she had eaten the entire bush before their grandmother had told them they were poisonous.

The berries had made Jun feel queasy, a sign that they weren't safe for human consumption, but her cells had eliminated the poison and she had been perfectly healthy afterwards.

"I still don't think you should eat those berries." Catmon said.

"Yeah, we'll fine something else. Maybe there's an apple tree or something. We just have to keep looking." Veemon insisted.

Ignoring what her partners were telling her, Davey popped the berry in her mouth which made the Digimon duo cry out in worry.

Chewing the fruit carefully, Davey tasted the sweet juice and then swallowed, waiting to see if she would feel that queasy sensation in her stomach that would signal the berries were no good.

When nothing happened, the catgirl smiled as she started to eat some more.

"It's okay, guys, they're safe to eat." She told them.

Sighing in relief, Veemon and Catmon shared a look before they then started plucking the berries off the twigs, eating until they were full.

Just then, their breakfast was interupted by Davey's Digivice beeping which made the mutant and two Digimon stop their eating as they stared down at the device that was clipped onto the waistband of the pink pants.

"Now what's going on?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know." Davey licked the juice off her fingers.

Once her hands were clean, Davey picked up the Digivice and checked it to see three dots were flashing on the screen.

"What are those dots?" Catmon asked as she and Veemon looked down at the screen.

Being reminded of the tracking devices that the X-Men had, Davey then thought over the way the Digivice worked as she stared down at the dots, noticing that one was getting closer to the dot that was furthest away.

"I think these might be the signals of the others. This dot here must be us, and these two are some of our friends who are close by." Davey theorized.

"Wow, so this thing can track down the signals of the other Digivices. That's cool and really helpful, too." Veemon commented.

"Then let's follow the signals before they get too far away." Catmon insisted.

"Right." Davey nodded.

Moving her device around, she checked to see which direction the signals were coming from.

When she turned a certain way and heard the Digivice beeping louder, she knew that her friends were in that direction.

"There, the signal is stronger this way. Let's get going." Davey said as she started running off.

Veemon and Catmon were quick to chase after the girl, following her as she read the signal on the Digivice that continued to beep with each step she took.

They continued running off through the forest, following the signals before they then came to the end of the forest and were soon staring at the ruins of an old, abandoned temple.

"Whoa, what's that?" Davey gasped.

"They're ruins." Catmon said.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Veemon commented.

Hearing her Digivice beeping even louder than it had before, Davey looked down at it to see that her red dot had overlaped the other two.

"It looks like the others are in there. Let's go." Davey said as she willed her appearance to return to the human one that her friends were used to seeing.

With that done, she and her partners walked into the ruins and gazed inside curiously, finding Tentomon, Palmon, Mimi and Izzy (who was sitting on the ground with his laptop out) inside.

"Hey guys!" Davey greeted.

Jumping in surprise, the group, except for Izzy, all turned to see the trio standing in the entrance to the building.

"Catmon!" Palmon smiled.

"Veemon!" Tentomon greeted.

"And Davey. How did you guys find us?" Mimi smiled brightly as she ran over to the group along with the other two Digimon.

"Davey used her Digivice to track you guys down." Catmon explained.

That news make Izzy's back go straight as he turned to glance over his shoulder at the group.

"Digivice?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah. Leomon told us last night that these devices that fell from the sky were called Digivices." Davey said.

She then held it up for Mimi to look down at it.

"You see these three red dots on the screen? That's us. I used it to find you guys." The girl explained.

"Wow, we sure were lucky that all of us landed so close to each other." Palmon commented.

"Sadly, we don't know if the others were so fortunate." Tentomon buzzed.

Hearing this made Davey frown in worry as she thought about TK.

He had Patamon with him, but the little guy was the weakest Digimon in the group and he couldn't even fight very well.

Hopefully, Patamon would be able to Digivolve to protect TK if they weren't with any of the other older kids.

"We should go out there and try to look for the others, though. I just hope we can find a proper way off this island." Catmon frowned.

"I just want to find something to eat. I'm starving." Mimi whined.

"There are some berry bushes around. We can go eat those." Veemon suggested.

Glancing over to where Izzy was sitting, Davey frowned when she saw that the redhead was more focussed on typing away on his computer as he studied the cracked walls that had strange numbers and letters on them.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Davey asked as she walked over to the 10 year old boy.

"I'm trying to decipher these inscriptions." Izzy explained as he stared at his screen.

"Why?" She asked, drawing out the word.

"Because they're just like the ones I found in that factory. If I can translate them and figure out what they say, then maybe I can learn more about this world." Izzy informed.

A frown was set on Davey's face and she could also sense the irritation that Mimi was feeling as the brunette glared at Izzy's back.

"That sounds great and all, but don't cha think it'd be a better idea to try and find the rest of our friends?" Veemon questioned.

"Oh, I've already tried having this conversation with him before." Tentomon sighed.

That caused Veemon to frown in confusion before he then looked over at Catmon, who also appeared to be uncertain of what the redhead was thinking.

"How long has he been like that?" Catmon asked Palmon.

"Ever since Mimi and I got here a few minutes ago." Palmon said.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Davey began to glare at Izzy's back and Mimi's hands were clenched into tight fists.

"All right, get up, Izzy." Mimi demanded.

"I'm sure the key to figuring everything out is in. The question is, does each glyph represent a letter or a word or a phrase? Hmm, I'll need to cross refference the characteristics." Izzy mused.

Everyone appeared stunned as they stared at the redhead, shocked that he was ignoring them and seemed more invested in translating the symbols on the walls.

Feeling a bit frisky, Davey stomped over to stand in front of the boy and placed her hands on the top of the laptop and pushed it down, closing it.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Izzy yelped.

"Because we have more important things to do than look at the stupid pictures on the wall. We need to find our friends." Davey reminded him.

"They're not pictures, they're hieroglyphs and I think it's important to decypher them so we can figure out why we're here." Izzy told her as he opened his laptop.

Fangs gritting together in annoyance, Davey's eyes began to flash pink and her claws started to grow out.

"In case you forgot, some creepy, evil soc-socio... Ugh, what's the word?" The girl frowned in thought.

"Sociopath?" Izzy supplied.

"Some evil sociopath is trying to hunt us down and kill us all! He tried to kill us last night before Bellemon and Leomon scared him away. We have to find the others and make sure they're okay." Davey cried.

"And perhaps the way to defeat Devimon is in these glyphs. Just give me a few minutes to translate them." Izzy said.

Appaled that she had been ignored, Davey's eyes then turned pink and her pupils took on an oval shape to them as her lips pulled back to reveal her fangs.

Mimi and the Digimon all noticed this transformation and were stunned, while Izzy was oblivious.

Racing over to their partner before she could lash out, Catmon and Veemon grabbed her arms and started escourting her away from Izzy.

"It's okay, Nia, there's no need to get mad." Catmon purred.

"Just keep calm. Don't get worked up. Izzy will be done soon and then we can go find everyone else. Breath, Nia, keep yourself relaxed. You're not breathing." Veemon frowned when he noitced the girl was still glaring.

"Nope." She stated.

They then made the girl sit down on the ground, hoping she would calm down soon or else her feral features would fully reveal themselves.

"Um, Davey, why are your eyes pink? I mean, they look really pretty, but still." Mimi said as she stared down at the girl.

Shocked that someone had seen this, the mutant and her two partners turned to look up at Mimi who was staring down at them curiously.

"They're, um, contacts." Davey stuttered to find an excuse.

"But why are you wearing them?" Mimi asked.

"Because I thought people would think my pink eyes were weird?" Davey winced as her sentence gave out as more of a question than an explanation.

Thankfully for her, Mimi was quite innocent minded and naive.

Smiling in acceptance of what she was told, Mimi sat down beside the younger girl.

"That's too bad. I like your eyes the way they are. They look so pretty and really go with your hair." The 10 year old girl chirped.

"Uh, thanks, Mimi." Davey gave a nervous smile.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Davey allowed her eyes to remain the topaz pink color they naturally were and focussed on keeping her ears and tail hidden.

(One hour later...)

Izzy was still working on his laptop while the others all sat on the ground, impatiently waiting for the boy to finish his work that he promised wouldn't take too long.

"Izzy, any idea how long this is going to take? I mean, can we go some time before winter sets in? Izzy?" Mimi called.

"Izzy, your friend is asking you a question." Tentomon told him.

"Yeah, and her rear end is getting cold sitting on this hard floor doing nothing." Mmi complained.

"Oh, so dying of boredom counts as nothing? Good to know." Davey muttered.

"Oh, wait, wait! Yeah, yeah. That might work." Izzy exclaimed as he started typing something new onto his laptop.

Groaning in annoyance, Mimi then shot to her feet which caught the attention of Davey and the four Digimon who all stared at her.

"Uh oh, Izzy!" Tentomon tried to warn.

"Are you ignoring me, you computer geek, pipsqueak?" Mimi demanded.

"Okay, so if I make the variable constant and search for the vowl patterns..." Izzy muttered to himself.

As he did so, Mimi started growling in anger as her face turned red in her anger.

"Hey, here's something!" Izzy said as his computer made a tinging noise.

His screen then turned black and revealed strange shapes on them, taking on the pattern of a laberynth.

"Prodigeous, these ruins are a gigantic maze!" Izzy grinned.

Tears then filled Mimi's eyes as she finally had enough of dealing with Izzy being so insensitive as he ignored everyone.

"I'm leaving right now!" She yelled.

Just then, she burst into tears and started sobbing loudly which caught the attention of Izzy who finally turned around to look back at the girl, confused about why she acting that way.

"Oh, don't cry, Mimi." Tentomon tried to comfort her.

Standing up, Davey then placed a comforting hand on Mimi's arm.

"Calm down, we don't have to stay here anymore. We'll leave really soon." The girl told her.

Palmon then started crying as well which made everyone feel lost as they wondered what to do.

"Oh, Palmon, please don't cry." Catmon begged as she stared at her friend sadly.

"Calm down, everything's going to be okay." Veemon said as he placed his hands on Palmon's shoulders.

"Oh no, not you too! Izzy, do something." Tentomon begged as he turned to look at his partner.

"Do what? My laptop can't do everything." Izzy said.

That made Davey turn to glare at Izzy and the boy flinched back at the anger he saw in those glowing pink eyes.

"I don't know! Tell her you're sorry!" Tentomon told him.

"Sorry? For what?" Izzy asked.

"How about for being a stupid jerk for one thing?" Davey yowled at him.

"I can't take it anymore! I haven't had anything to eat and my feet are killing me and a giant lemon custard tried to kiss me and all I wanna do is get out of here!" Mimi yelled.

"I wanna leave, is that so wrong?" Palmon cried.

"Take it easy, Mimi, we're going to leave. And we'll find some food, too. Now calm down or else you'll have a hard tiem breathing." Davey said as she continued trying to comfort the older girl.

She felt like she was channeling a bit of Beast with the way she was speaking and caring for someone else.

Running over to stand on Izzy's side, Palmon then looked at him sadly and gave him a begging expression.

"Honestly, Izzy, how can you be so insensitive?" She asked him.

"Insesitive? What do you mean?" Izzy asked looking lost.

"You ignore us while you poke away at your computer." Palmon told him.

"I'm not ignoring you." Izzy protested.

"Yes, you are!" Veemon and Catmon snapped.

They were ignore dby the redhead though and that made the duo bristle in annoyance, fully understanding why Mimi and Palmon had burst into tears while Davey looked close to attacking someone.

"I'm doing something ultra important, like, maybe saving this world. If I can just decypher these hieroglyphs then maybe we can-" Izzy was cut off.

"Just keep your stupid hieroglyphics!" Mimi shouted.

Turning, she then ran off into the maze, tears running down her red face while everyone stared after her.

"No, Mimi, don't run away!" Davey cried as she chased after her.

"Mimi, wait! Oh, dear." Tentomon sighed.

"Nia, wait for us!" Veemon called as he ran after the two girls.

"You just play on your computer, that's all." Palmon said as Tentomon flew after Veemon.

"You think I'm just playing around here?" Izzy asked Palmon as Catmon walked over to comfort the crying female.

"I almost think you like computers more than people!" Palmon sobbed.

"Palmon, please calm down. Just stop crying." Catmon purred.

Frowning at how hysterical the female Digimon was, Izzy looked behind him to check on the others, but gasped when he found them gone.

"Don't look now, but Mimi, Davey, Tentomon and Veemon are gone." Izzy said.

Hearing this, Palmon stopped crying and sobered up quickly while Catmon gasped in worry.

"Now what do we do?" Palmon asked.

"We have to find them. Who knows what could hiding in this maze." Catmon exclaimed.

To be continued...


	10. A Clue From the Digi Past part 2

"A Clue From the Digi Past part 2"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After Mimi had run off crying into the maze, Davey and the two male Digimon had all chased after the older girl to make sure she didn't get lost and to calm her down.

Catching up to the hysterical Mimi, Davey reached out and grabbed the older girl's gloved hand.

"Mimi, take it easy." Davey told her.

"Oh, I can't stand it any more! I just want to go home!" Mimi sobbed.

She then dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed into them, all rational thought being lost to her as she felt the desire to simply cry and let out all of her emotions.

Veemon and Tentomon caught up to the two girls and stopped running once they saw they were no longer racing off into the maze.

"Oh dear, now what do we do?" Tentomon asked as he landed on the ground.

"I think we should let Davey handle this. We obviously are out of our league here." Veemon sighed.

He knew how to calm down Davey and Catmon, but that was because they were his partners and he had experience with them.

Trying to settle down Mimi was a whole different area of his expertise.

"Look, I know you hate being here and you're stressed out and scared, but crying isn't going to help anything. Believe, if I thought it would help, then I would-a started crying the second we got here and almost got killed by a gigantic beetle." Davey said.

Seeing how hysterical the girl was and noticing she was having a difficult time breathing, Davey then stepped closer to Mimi and gently wrapped her arms around her.

Once she was hugging the older girl, the burgundy haired child then started purring.

It was what her father always did to calm her and Jun down when they were upset over something.

Soon enough, Mimi began to calm down as she listened to the purring sound and felt the gentle vibrations of Davey's chest as the younger girl held her.

Hiccuping lightly, Mimi looked up and stared at the younger girl who was giving her a conserned expression.

"Are you feeling better now?" Davey asked her.

Sniffling, Mimi then dried her face from her tears while Tentomon and Veemon shared a look before they started walking over to the two girls.

"Y-Yes, I'm feeling a bit better." Mimi said.

"That's good. We were pretty worried." Veemon told her.

"We should go now. I don't feel comfortable simply standing in this one area for too long." Tentomon spoke up.

"Right. We need to get back to the others." Davey nodded.

Standing up, the group began to walk around the maze, but they found that they were lost.

The more they walked, the more worked up Mimi was becoming and it was getting on Davey's nerves as she listened to the older girl complain once again.

"I hate this place! I'll never recomend this resort to anyone!" Mimi complained.

As she was jogging through the area, she tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the wall.

"Oh, dear. Mimi, are you all right?" Tentomon asked as he flew over to check on her.

"I'm not a bad person. Now why is all this happening to me?" She whined as her face scrunched up and tears were about to fall.

"Mimi, we've got to be careful. One wrong turn and we can get lost in here." Tentomon told her.

"I thought we already were lost." Veemon muttered as he walked over with Davey who looked to be just as annoyed with the situation.

"All I wanna do is get back home. That's all." Mimi cried before she ran off once again.

"Please wait. I really think we ought to find our way back." Tentomon flew after her.

"Mimi, stop running off! This isn't helping anyone." Davey growled.

"I want my own bed! My own bathroom! I'm even starting to miss my baby brother!" Mimi continued to complain as she ran further into the maze.

"Mimi, stop running off." Tentomon said.

"Are all humans like this or is Mimi just a special case?" Veemon asked as he and Davey raced after Mimi and Tentomon.

"This is seriously ticking me off. She's acting like a big baby." Davey glared.

Finally, after roaming around for fifteen minutes, Mimi stopped her running and glanced around the maze they were inside of in confusion.

"Hey, Tentomon?" Mimi asked sounding more calm.

"Yes?" Tentomon buzzed.

"You get the feeling we're sort of going around in circles?" Mimi asked.

Humming in a questioning way, Tentomon looked down at the girl as she stopped walking.

Coming up beside the older girl, Davey stared up at her to see what she was thinking when she pointed at the wall.

"See this seedy city smudge on the wall? I remember passing it a long time ago." Mimi said as she pointed at it.

"You're right." Tentomon said sounding worried.

"Could it be that we're lost?" Mimi asked.

That question, though it sounded innocent, made Davey tense up and grow angered.

After all, they were truely lost and it was all Mimi's fault because she had taken off running into the maze like an idiot.

Reaching over, Veemon placed a hand on his partner's shoulder and tried to sooth the catgirl before she lost her composure.

"I realize that this is probably a bad time to say I told you so, but..." Tentomon trailed off.

"Oh, quiet!" Mimi whined as she stared ahead in worry.

"So, now how are we gonna get out of here? It's not like this place has a map we can follow." Veemon said.

Flexing her fingers, which had claws grown out, Davey glanced around the area and frowned.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for Izzy, Palmon and Catmon to come find us. After all, Izzy was trying to find out about this place. Maybe he was able to find a map and he can use it to find us and we can get out of here." The feral explained.

"That does sound like the most logical plan." Tentomon commented.

"No, we should keep walking. Maybe we'll find a door way out here." Mimi insisted as she continued forward.

"That doesn't sound like a good plan to me." Veemon said.

"It's not. We're just gonna get even more lost." Davey narrowed her eyes.

Not wanting to lose track of the older girl and have her be separated from the group, Davey jogged after her with Tentomon and Veemon following behind her.

"Well, being lost isn't so bad." Tentomon suddenly commented.

A stone then fell from the ceiling and bounced off of Mimi's hat.

"Great!" Mimi tilted her head downwards and her hat covered her face.

"Oh dear, are you hurt?" Tentomon asked as he flew over to her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm getting used to it by now. If I had just gone to cheerleading camp, none of this would have happened." Mimi muttered as she stomped off.

"Let's try a systematic approach to this. Maybe if we just keep turning to the left or something like that." Tentomon said as he flew in front of the girl, cutting off her path.

"Why should I listen to you? It's your friend Izzy that got me into this mess in the first place." Mimi accussed.

That riled Davey up since she knew it wasn't really Izzy's fault they were lost, it was Mimi's.

Joe was right; Mimi did need to learn how to take some responcibility.

"Wait, don't be too hard on him. Yes, he gets a little wrapped up in his work and doesn't always interact well with others, but he's a good boy." Tentomon defended.

"Guys, slow down. I don't know why we're rushing. It's not like we know where we're going." Veemon sighed.

"No, no, not that way." Tentomon protested when he saw Mimi turning down a corner.

"Buzz off, leave me alone." Mimi told him.

Having enough with the older girl's bad attitude, Davey then slammed her fist into the wall making everyone jump and turn back to stare at her in hsock.

Under her fist, the stone was cracked from the force she put behind the blow and her eyes were glowing dark pink in her anger.

"Shut up. I am so sick and tired of listening to you complain about everything. Stop behaving like a spoilder brat. It's not fun and it's a disgusting way to act. No one likes it." Davey growled.

Staring into those eyes, Mimi's head ducked down and she felt her knees tremble, fighting the urge to bow down to the girl who was radiating with a dominating aura.

Watching this, Tentomon began to worry over the way the youngest female of the group was behaving.

As for Veemon, he simply sighed in disbelief since he knew his partner was going to let her feral instincts take over once again.

If she went into 'alpha mode' on Matt and Tai when they were being unreasonable, then why wouldn't she do it withsomeone else who was being the exact same way?

"Izzy to Mimi, do you read me?" A voice broke through the tension.

Snapping out of her anger, Davey glanced around curiously at the sound of the voice and tried to locate it.

With the girl's gaze no longer on her, Mimi shook off the strange sway she was under and looked confused.

"Repeat, do you read me?" The voice asked again.

Following the sound, they discovered that the voice was coming from the Digivices.

"Izzy, is that you?" Mimi questioned.

"All right, it's working. Okay, Mimi, I'm gonna navigate for you, so walk exactly where I tell you to." Izzy told her.

"Uh..." Mimi trailed off sounding unsure.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. He knows what he's doing." Palmon's voice was heard

"Is that you, Palmon?" Tentomon asked.

"Just do what Izzy tells you and you'll be out of there before you know it." Catmon then spoke up.

"Catmon." Veemon said perking up.

"See, I told you Izzy was a good boy." Tentomon said making everyone smile.

"Okay, now take the first doorway on the right. When you get to the end, turn left, but be careful of the next room because there's a big hole in the middle of the floor." Izzy directed them.

Doing as he instructed, the group walked down the hallway and made their way into the large room.

Placing her foot on the ground, Mimi was then pulled back by Davey when she heard the sound of stone crumbling.

The floor in the room cracked and crumbled away to reveal the hole that Izzy had warned them about.

"There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across." Izzy told them.

"I see it. Come on." Davey said as she led them over to the ledge that outlined the room.

"Izzy, do we have to take the scenic route?" Mimi complained as he walked along the ledge with her back to the wall.

As for Davey, she was walking forward with perfect balance and full confidence as Veemon followed behind her.

Once they reached the end, the group passed through the doorway to make their way out of the room and waited to hear what Izzy had to tell them next.

"Okay, I'm ready. Which way should we go?" Mimi asked.

A few seconds passed by with no answer from Izzy which made the group worry.

"Something has happened." Tentomon said.

"Izzy, what's with the silent treatment?" Mimi scolded.

"Calm down. Maybe he found something weird in the maze." Davey said to her.

"Like what?" Mimi huffed.

Hearing what sounded like hoof steps on the stone ground, Veemon glanced behind him and blanched when he saw the figure standing across the room.

"Um, something like him." Veemon pointed as laughter was heard.

"Do you hear that? It sounded evil." Tentomon said as Mimi whimpered.

Turning, the group found the laughter coming from the creature Veemon was pointing at.

It appeared to be a centaur with a brown body who had purple spots and wore a silver helmet that had a single red eye peering out of it.

"Tentomon, it's been such a long time." The Digimon greeted.

"Oh, no!" Tentomon gasped.

The Digimon then easily jumped across the hole, landing on the other side as he stared at the group.

"Centarumon. Half man, half horse. You really don't want to get on either of his bad sides." Tentomon warned.

Staring at the dangerous looking Digimon, Mimi yelled and Veemon stood in front of Davey protectively.

"Run, everyone, run!" Tentomon cried.

Not needing to be told a second time, the group turned around and quickly raced away from the evil Digimon before he could attack them.

"I like a good chase." Centarumon commented as he galloped after them.

"Left! Take a left!" Izzy yelled from the Digivice.

"Izzy, we are quite anxiously awaiting your directions. Are you there?" Tentomon called when he saw the fork in the path.

"Another left! Through the doorway." Izzy told them.

"This way, everyone." Tentomon said as he led them down the way.

What stunned them was that they had entered a large square room that had no doorway to escape from.

"I think we made a wrong turn." Davey gasped.

"Great job, Izzy, it's a deadend." Mimi panted.

"Where do we go now, Izzy? Izzy, hello? We seem to have lost contact with him." Tentomon said.

"Somebody better come up with an idea and fast because he's coming." Veemon said when he heard Centarumon's hooves.

"Oh, really?" Centarumon mused as he appeared down the path.

"He's back!" Tentomon gasped.

Holding up his hand, Centarumon sent out a blast of energy and Tentomon tackled Mimi to the ground while Davey and Veemon both dived to the side.

The blast flew over their heads and created a hole in the wall.

"Oh, look at my skirt!" Mimi gasped.

"Forget that now. Get out of the way!" Tentomon grabbed her hands and helped her up.

A second blast was sent their way, causing Davey to duck as she ran after Mimi and Tentomon.

As they ran to the other side of the room, Centarmon entered and blocked the exit.

Stepping forward, Centarumon was about to attack them ocne again, but Veemon then jumped up and rammed his head into the larger Digimon's chest, sending them back flying back into a wall.

"Veemon, be careful!" Davey called after him.

Jumping away from Centarumon, Veemon then kept his fists raised as he prepared for a fight.

"Your bravery is noted, but that alone will not gain you any mercy." Centarumon said.

"What are you waiting for? Make yourself bigger." Mimi told Tentomon.

"If you mean you want me to Digivolve, I'm afraid that's impossible." Tentomon turned to her.

"What do you mean impossible?" Mimi demanded.

"I'll tell you what he means. He cannot protect you, so you have to hold your ground. It's truely impossible." Centarumon said.

That made Davey grit her fangs and growled at the larger Digimon.

"Stop talking and get growing!" Mimi yelled at Tentomon.

"Well, I'd like to, but if I'm separated from Izzy, I can't." Tentomon told her.

"Would you two stop arguing? You're not helping!" Davey yelled at them.

"She's right, you're not." Centarumon said as he raised his hand.

A golden beam glowed from it and he was about to fire it at them, but Veemon was quick to act and jumped up, punching Centarumon in the face.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not nice to pick on girls?" He asked.

Grabbing the dragon, Centarumon then threw him off to the side.

"Veemon!" Davey cried out.

"I admire your ability to not give up, but it's becoming a nusance." Centarumon said as he raised his hand.

Seeing he was about to send a blast at Veemon, Davey rushed in without thinking and ran over to her partner, helping him up.

"Come on, we gotta run!" She told him.

"Davey!" Veemon gasped as light shone behind them.

Turning to look, they found Centarumon had already sent his blast at the duo which made Mimi and Tentomon cry out in horror.

Acting quickly, Veemon wrapped his arms around Davey, intent on protecting her.

Then, the Digivice clipped onto the girl's wasitband started to glow with a bright blue light.

"Veemon Digivolve too...EXVEEMON!"

As the light faded away, it revealed a large blue dragon with a muscular body who had white wings, a blade on his snout, a silver X on his chest and a yellow V on his head.

Held safely in his thicks arms was Davey who opened her eyes, stunned to find Veemon had grown bigger.

"Are you okay, Nia?" ExVeemon asked as he stared down at the girl.

"Veemon? Whoa, you grew." She blinked in awe.

That caused ExVeemon to smirk in amusement.

"Wow, Tentomon, who is that?" Mimi asked.

"It's ExVeemon, the fully evolved form of Veemon. They saw that he has the strength to shatter an entire mountain." Tentomon analyzed.

"Ah, a worthy opponent has come forth. But don't think that Digivolving will change anything." Centarumon laughed.

Glaring over at the centaur, ExVeemon placed Davey on his head and she clung to his ears as she watched to see how this would play out.

"I think it's time to teach you some manners." ExVeemon cracked his knuckles.

Rearing back on his hind legs, Centarumon then ran at ExVeemon, but he was stopped when the dragon spun and hit him with his tail, sending the centaur crashing through a wall.

Outside, Izzy, Catmon and Palmon all gasped when they saw Centarumon fly through the wall and landed outside.

"Whoa, who is that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's Centarumon!" Palmon said.

ExVeemon then walked out after Centarumon, looking ready to continue the fight now that they weren't trapped in an enclosed space.

Recognizing the Champion quickly, Catmon stared in awe at ExVeemon while Mimi and Tentomon ran out of the building.

"Veemon? He Digivolved!" Catmon gasped.

"Mimi, you're all right!" Palmon rushed over to her partner.

"Oh, it was awful in there!" Mimi exclaimed as she picked up Palmon and hugged her tightly.

"Izzy, are you all right?" Tentomon asked as he hovered around the boy.

"I'll fine. After we found Centarumon's signal, we all started to make our way over to help you." Izzy explained.

"Doesn't look like we have to now that Veemon's Digivolved." Catmon said.

Slidding down ExVeemon's back, Davey then ran over to Catmon and the feline smiled as she jumped into her partner's arms.

"Am I ever glad to see you again." Davey smiled.

"I was worried about you, but I knew Veemon would take care of you." Catmon told her.

Getting back up, Centarumon sent a blast of energy at ExVeemon, but the dragon jumped into the air to dodge it and released an orange blast from his chest, sending it at the centaur who dodged it.

Standing off to the side, everyone watched the fight that broke out between the centaur and dragon.

"Do you think ExVeemon can handle this guy?" Mimi questioned.

"You're underestimating him." Palmon said.

Flying through the sky with ease, ExVeemon then swooped down and grabbed Centarumon, soaring high with the struggling Digimon in his hold.

"Put me down! Release me at once!" Centarumon yelled.

Twisting his body through the sky, ExVeemon then seemed to be spinning in the air before he then threw Centarumon down towards the ground.

The ground shook as Centarumon crash landed and before he could get up, ExVeemon spotted the black gear lodged into his back.

Chest glowing with an orange light, ExVeemon sent his X-Laser at Centarumon's back, shattering the gear.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Mimi asked.

"One of those black gears fell out of his body!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Now that the gear is gone, Centarumon should be more tamed to deal with." Catmon sighed.

"That felt interesting." Centarumon sighed.

Groaning in pain, Centarumon then glanced around in confusion while ExVeemon flew back down to the ground, landing in front of Catmon and Davey who rushed over to him.

Glowing yellow, ExVeemon then shrunk down to size and returned to Veemon who sighed.

"Man, that does take a lot out of you." He said.

He then found himself beng hugged by Davey and Catmon, all three partners laughing happily now that they were reunited.

"You were awesome out there, Veemon!" Davey praised.

"I never saw you fight like that before. It was amazing." Catmon complimented.

"Aw, you're making me blush." Veemon said bashfully.

Then, everyone gathered around Centarumon as he seemed to be coming through.

"Where am I?" Centarumon groaned.

"Are you a good Digimon now?" Mimi asked.

"Hm? What? That device on your bag..." Centarumon said as he lifted his head.

"This?" Mimi asked as she lifted her strap to display the Digivice.

"I have seen it before." Centarumon said.

Leading the group back through the maze, Centarumon arrived at a carving in the wlal of the Digivice to show off to the DigiDestineds and their partners.

"It is the mystical symbol of this Digivice. These ruins are its temple and I am its guardian." Centarumon explained.

"Well, that certainly looks familiar." Izzy said as the three children pulled out their Digivices to hold.

"The Digivice is a preserver of the Light, the last line of deffence against the Darkness that threatens existence." Centarumon informed.

"Really?" Izzy questioned.

"I didn't get that, but I'm starting to think they're more than just a cool accessory." Mimi said.

Deciding it would be best to ignore the older girl, Davey then thought back to last night when they met Devimon.

"Hey, that's right! When my Digivice started glowing, it made Devimon back off and run away. These might be able to beat him." Davey exclaimed.

"You might be right about that, Davey." Izzy said.

Spotting someone entering the temple, Centarumon turned his head over in the direction of the entrance.

"Leomon, why are you here?" He questioned.

Gasping, everyone turned around to face Leomon and found that his eyes were pure white once again.

"To destroy them. The children." Leomon growled.

"What?" Mimi gasped.

"Devimon has Leomon under his control again." Catmon announced.

"I warn you, Centarumon, do not interfere with me." Leomon warned.

Growling, Leomon then jumped forward and landed in front of the group, ready to attack them as they huddled together.

"No, Leomon!" Centarmon cried.

Pulling his fist back, Leomon then swung his arm at the group who all flinched back.

"Ah! I can't look, it's too scary! Well, maybe a peak." Mimi said as she moved her hands away from her face.

Centarumon had caught Leomon's arm to prevent him from harming the children.

"Whoa, time's standing still here." Izzy noted.

"I said no, Leomon. The children posses the Digivice. As the guardian of this temple, I must protect them as well." Centarumon said as he struggled to hold Leomon back.

"Protect them from me? Good luck." Leomon said as he pulled his arm away.

He then used his Fist of the Beast King, but Centarumon jumped out of the way and used his Solar Ray attack on Leomon, blasting him into a wall.

"Now let's stop this maddness before one of us is hurt. Leomon?" Centarumon questioned.

Roaring, Leomon hit Centarumon with his Fist of the Beast King, causing the children to cry out in shock as their new friend was thrown back into a wall.

"The children must be destroyed." Leomon said as he started to stalk towards them.

In her fear, Mimi lifted her bag up for some form of protection.

"No! You must mean some other children!" She cried.

With her Digivice on display, the screen started to glow yellow and Leomon paused in his advance.

"Your Digivice. It stopped him in his tracks." Izzy said as he lifted his own device.

"C'mon, point them up." Davey said as she grabbed her own.

"Bad kitty! Out! Go on, out!" Mimi yelled.

All three Digivices then released a bright, yellow light that made Leomon back away and he roared, as if he were in pain, and covered his eyes from the aura.

Unable to stand against it for much longer, Leomon turned and began to run out of the temple, escaping the light the Digivices were shining on him to protect the children.

"Well, that got rid of him. These things really are kind of amazing." Mimi commented.

"A preserver of Light against the Darkness." Izzy quoted.

"Can you order a pizza with it? I'm still starving." Mimi said.

"Seriously?" Davey sighed.

Making their way back to the first room of the temple, they walked over to the large black gear that was still turning in the ground.

"Centarumon, maybe with your help, we can stop this black gear." Izzy said.

"No, I'm afraid I have neither the strength nor the knowledge to oppose Devimon and the powers of Darkness." Centarumon told him.

"Are you going on about that? When can we start looking for something to eat?" Mimi crossed her arms.

Grabbing his laptop, Izzy sat down with it once again and started typing away.

"Guess I'll just have to keep decyfering and analyzing these two sets of hieroglyphs. I'm sure all the answers are in here somewhere." Izzy said.

Ugh, not again!" Davey whined loudly.

"Excuse me, isn't this where I came in? You're not seriously starting all that again? Not right now." Mimi glared.

"Just a nano." Izzy told her.

"This black gear. Who cares about that dumb old thing? All I want is lunch!" Mimi yelled as she stormed over and kicked the gear.

The force of her kick made the gear stop its roation before it then started to move in the opposite direction it was originally turning in.

"Whoa, what did you just do?" Davey asked.

Heading off outside, the children and Digimon saw that the island they were on was currently moving forward and was heading towards Infinity Mountain.

"Look, the process has reversed itself." Izzy noted.

"Amazing." Palmon smiled.

"Excellent work, Mimi. It just goes to show you that sometimes the simplest solution is actually the best." Izzy praised her.

"That's not much of a compliment." Mimi said.

As the island passed by a second on, they spotted a yellow Digimon that had the body of a custard who had a small pink mouse sitting on his head.

"Well, hiya! I knew you coulnd't keep away!" The yellow Digimon chuckled as he and the mouse waved at Mimi and Palmon.

Crying out in disgust, the two females flinched back while Izzy, Tentomon, Davey, Veemon and Catmon all turned to stare at the two Digimon curiously.

"Who're those guys?" Davey asked.

"The yellow one is Sukamon and the pink guy is Chumon. You don't really have to worry about them." Catmon shrugged.

"They're not a threat, but they are pretty annoying." Veemon folde dhis arms behind his head.

"So, we gonna go out on a date or what? Come on. What'e your phone number?" Sukamon asked.

"Man, he is persisstent." Mimi frowned with a hand on her hip.

"At least blow us a kiss!" Sukamon called.

"Okay!" Mimi and Palmon said before they then stuck their tongues out and stretched their eyelids down at the two Digimon.

"Aw, come on! Do it like you mean it. You like us, I know you. Come on, please." Sukamon begged.

"These guys need to get a life." Davey sighed.

To be continued...


	11. The Legend of the DigiDestineds

"The Legend of the DigiDestineds"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Getting multiple distress signals on their Digivices when they finally reached the island, Izzy, Mimi and Davey had their Digimon quickly Digivolve and rushed off to help their friends.

Arrving in a village that was filled with baby Digimon, the group found TK, Tai, Matt, Patamon, Greymon and Garurumon facing off against Leomon and Ogremon.

Matt was kneeling by Garurumon's side while the blue wolf was trapped under bolders.

Greymon was lying on his back with Tai hovering around him.

Finally, Leomon was advancing on TK and had Patamon in his hold, squeezing the small critter tightly.

Quickly, the other Digimon all charged in to help their friends.

Kabuterimon released Togemon from his hold and the large plant Digimon sailed down towards Leomon while Bellemon swooped down.

"Wanna fight? How about a prickly zam zoom!" Togemon cried as she tackled Leomon.

Patamon fell free from the lion's hold and he landed on the ground in front of TK.

"Patamon!" TK said as he ran over and picked him up.

Kabuterimon then flew down from the sky with Mimi and Izzy on his back.

ExVeemon soon followed with Davey sitting on his shoulders and Bellemon flew beside the dragon.

"Tai, you're never gonna believe this!" Izzy called down to the goggle wearing boy.

"What's happenin' Izzy?" Tai asked as Izzy and Mimi jumped off of Kabuterimon as they made their way over to Tai.

Landing on the ground, ExVeemon then set Davey down beside the two 10 year olds.

"We have a consummate solution to all of our problems." Izzy told him.

Getting off the ground, matt then rushed over to his younger brother and stood in front of him to protect the little boy from Leomon.

"That's cool, but what are you talkin' about?" Tai asked.

"Check 'em out." Mimi said.

She, Izzy and Davey all pulled out their Digivices and held them out for Tai to look at them.

"They call them Digivices. They have the capability to completely obliterate the black gear." Izzy explained.

"They get rid of the evil that's inside of the Digimon. It's why Devimon was scared off by them the other night." Davey spoke up.

Eyes lighting up in rememberance of the night Catmon had first Digivolved into Bellemon to save Davey from Devimon, Tai then pulled out his own Digivice and stared down at it with a determined expression.

"Then let's give 'em a try. We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him." Tai said as he began running over to where Leomon stood.

"He's not going to do something stupid is he?" Davey asked as she watched the goggle head rush off in worry.

"Don't worry, Nia. We won't let anything happen to any of you." Bellemon assured as she placed a gloved hand on top of the girl's head.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered, TK." Matt said as he stood protectively in front of TK and Patamon.

Leomon was walking towards them, intent on attacking the brothers.

"Ready for a real fight?" Tai asked making everyone look over at the boy.

Stopping, Leomon glanced over at the brunette boy who was stridding towards him confidently.

"What are you waiting for, booger breath? Come and get us if you dare." Tai taunted.

"What's up, dude? Have you totally flipped out?" Matt asked shocked and confused by his friend's new found courage.

"I must do as I am commanded. Come here." Leomon growled as he reached out for the boy.

"Now!" Tai yelled as he held out his digivice.

The Digivice then beeped as bright white light shone from the device and the light made Leomon cry out in pain as the black gears slowly started to leave his body.

Stunned by what he was seeing, Matt then grew serious as he pulled out his Digivice and stared down at it with realization in his eyes.

"You know, these things pack quite a punch." Matt said as he stood beside Tai and held out his digivice as light shone from the device.

"How'd they do that? Rotten kids." Ogremon said.

"Ogremon, over here!" Izzy cried making the green guy look over.

"You've just begun to see our power. Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon said releasing his attack.

Ogremon cried out as he dodged the attack, but yelled when Bellemon released her Feather Frenzy on him and then ExVeemon followed up with his X Laser.

Not wanting to be attacked by the children's partners any longer, Ogremon ran off as quickly as he could into the forest to escape them.

Finally, the last of the black gears faded out of Leomon's body and were destroyed as the lion shrunk down to normal size as his natural color returned.

"That's that." Tai said.

"It worked! We destroyed the black gears!" Izzy cheered.

"We're safe now. Leomon's back to his normal self." TK cheered.

"This better not happen again or else I'm gonna be serious ticked off." Davey huffed.

(Later...)

With Leomon no longer under Devimon's control, the lion led the DigiDestineds over to a large tree nearby and they sat under it as he began to tell them the tale of the Chosen Children.

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will turn good Digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors had predicted that a group of children called the DigiDestinds will appear from another world. When they arrive, they will come to possess superb powers that will save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, in danger of destruction and now you've appeared." Leomon explained.

"Whoa, that's amazing, but tell me, how can you be sure we're the kids you're talking about?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, do you have some proof that we're the same ones?" Matt questioned.

"It's been foretold that the DigiDestinds have the ability to make Digimon Digivolve. You've done that and it's all the proof I need." Leomon said.

"I, for one, hope that it's true." Izzy said making everyone look at him.

"Why's that, Izzy?" Davey asked the boy.

"My theory is that we will be released once we save the island. If our purpose is served, there is no other reason for us to remain." The redhead explained.

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes." Mimi grinned.

"That's right. If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home." Izzy informed.

"I can't wait." Mimi said happily.

"But how can we make it happen? We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that's too big for us to handle?" Matt asked as he looked over at Infinity Mountain.

"You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island, you're going to have to defeat him." Leomon said.

"Let's go for it." Tai said standing up.

Most of the other children made sounds of protest as they stared at the ground, uncertain of what they next step would be.

"Come on everyone, why not? If we don't defeat him, then it'll never be over." Tai said as Izzy stood up.

"Fine with me. Besides, it's impossible for us to lose with the digivices." The redhead said as Mimi stood up too.

"First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping." She smiled.

"For that to happen, we have to get you back home." Palmon said.

"If we all work together, we're sure to win." Tentomon suggested.

"I'm ready for a fight. Let's beat this creep!" Davey cheered.

"We'll be by your side." Veemon smiled as he stood on her left side.

"We can do this together." Catmon grinned as she stood on Davey's right.

"I'm ready whenever you are, buddy." Agumon said standing up too.

"How about it, Matt? Are we up to the challenge my friend?" Gabumon asked the older blond, making him look down as he thought about it.

"It's gonna be tough. When you get down to it, we have no other choice." Matt said.

"Me too, right Patamon?" TK asked as he stood up.

"Right." Patamon laughed.

"All right then troops, let's get to it." Leomon commanded.

"Far out, it's a done deal." Tai smiled confidently.

With everyone in agreement with their next step, the DigiDestineds and their Digimon followed Lemon as he located a boat to sail them off towards Infinity Mountain.

"Devimon is very powerful. He's brought nothing but trouble to File Island. We must be careful." Leomon warned as he steered the boat closer to the island.

Reaching the island, Leomon docked the boat and started leading the group off towards the mountain that held Devimon's lair on top of it.

Suddenly, black gears started to swarm around the island as a dark cloud formed around the tip of Infinety Mountain.

Then, the sky darkened as the ground began to quake making the group cry out in surprise as they tried to steady themselves.

"Can't turn back now." Tai cried over the rumbling.

On the top of the mountain, a larger Devimon broke through the roof of his base making everyone gasp at the size of the demonic Digimon.

"What in the world is that?" Mimi asked.

"It must be Devimon." Tai said.

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy." Palmon spoke up.

"Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better." Izzy commented.

"Afraid not. The power that Devimon possess is emence, so be careful." Leomon warned as he appeared worried.

Devimon then spread his wings and took to the air making everyone stare at the evil creature as he made his way down the mountain.

"He's here!" Tai cried as Devimon flew over their heads and landed in forest behind them.

Feeling a terrible sense of dread, the group all stared at the giant demon as he slowly started to turn towards them, a twisted grin on his face.

"Uh, Agumon, you better digivolve." Tai said nervously.

"Right." Agumon whimpered.

Spinning around, Devimon created a gust from his body's movements that sent the DigiDestineds and their Digimon flying back into the mounatin while Leomon braced himself against the attack.

Raising his hand towards the group, Devimon then unleashed a blast of black energy that paralyzed the group making them cry out in pain as electricity surged through their bodies.

Once she was hit with the surge of dark energy, Davey's illusion faded away and her cat ears and tail were on full display as her powers began to focus on healing her body of the pain that was coursing through it.

Leomon pulled out his knife to attack Devimon, but the demon held out his other hand and sent a blast of dark energy at the lion, sending him back as well.

"You are fools. Don't expect me to play silly games with you, I'm far too wise for that." Devimon said.

Everyone cried out as they struggled to move or run away, but couldn't.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" A familiar voice cried out.

Lights were then seen shooting up into the air as Devimon was surprisingly hit by the attack, stunning him long enough to release the DigiDestineds who fell to the ground.

"That's a bull's eye, Ikkakumon." Joe said as he stood with his partner below the mountain.

Birdramon then soared through the sky as she released her Meteor Wing on Devimon, making him groan in pain.

Shaking her head, Davey felt herself quickly heal from the attack and glanced around to see everyone wasn't paying attention to her, so she pulled her illusion back up before anyone saw her in her true form.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked as she glanced over at Veemon and Catmon.

"Oi, my head." Veemon groaned as he lifted himself up.

Sora then ran towards her downed friends, worry written across her face as she raced towards them.

"Quick everybody, there's no time to waste! We've got to strike rigth away." Sora called.

"Digivolve!" Tai said looking at Agumon.

"You got it. Ready, gang?" Agumon asked.

"Mm-hmm." the other digimon nodded.

"Agumon Digivolve too...GREYMON!"

"Yeah, go Greymon!" Tai called.

"Gabumon Digivolve too...GARURUMON!"

"Let's turn this guy into pudding." Matt glared.

"Tentomon Digivolve too...KABUTERIMON!"

"My biology teacher would love this." Izzy commented.

"Palmon Digivolve too...TOGEMON!"

"I do like the way our colors match." Mimi said.

"Veemon digivolve too...EXVEEMON!"

"Catmon Digivolve too...BELLEMON!"

"Tear that guy apart!" Davey cried.

Greymon started the fight off with his Nova Blast and Garurumon followed up with Howling Blaster as he pounced on Devimon, sinking his fangs into his arm.

"I think he's got him." Tai said.

Devimon then threw Garurumon down and the wolf landed on top of Greymon.

"Oh no!" Matt gasped.

"Your attacks are pitiful. I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that." Devimon taunted.

Kabuterimon then fired off his Electro Shocker and ExVeemon was quick to use his X Laser.

"So, you want a Needle Spray, do ya?" Togemon asked as she then released the needles from her body.

"Take this!" Bellemon cried as released her Feather Frenzy from her wings.

"Give up you fools, it's useless!" Devimon said as he hit Togemon down from the mountain and threw Kabuterimon into the sky.

"Oh, poor Togemon!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy called.

As Devimon was about to hit Bellemon, ExVeemon was quick to fly in front of her and was struck instead.

"ExVeemon!" Bellemon and Davey cried out as they watched the dragon fall to the ground.

Leomon roared as he charged at Devimon's back, knife at the ready.

"You're mine now!" Leomon cried.

Then, Ogremon sprung out of Devimon's back stunning Leomon.

"You!" Leomon exclaimed.

"You've got no chance against the likes of us, kitty cat." Ogremon taunted as Leomon growled at him.

Leomon was then blasted by a dark beam of energy by Ogremon who laughed as the lion was flung back into the forest.

Devimon was squeezing Birdramon as the large bird squeaked as she tried to free herself and Bellemon flew down to help her friend.

"You're not worth my time." Devimon said.

"Birdramon!" Sora called.

"Let her go!" Bellemon yelled.

She then used her Paradise Crucifix, the bright golden light making Devimon cry out in pain.

Turning to glare at the angel through clenched eyes, Devimon then threw Birdramon at Bellemon.

"Out of my sight!" He yelled.

The two female Digimon then crashed into Greymon and Garurumon, knocking them down.

ExVeemon then used his V Laser to blast Devimon in the back of the head and the demonic digimon grunted in pain as he turned around to face the dragon.

"You pathetic creature, leave me be!" Devimon growled as he slashed his claws at ExVeemon.

Screaming from the attack, ExVeemon fell towards the ground, but he was caught by a weak Kabuterimon who flew his friend to safety.

"You're next." Devimon said as he grabbed Ikkakumon.

"Ikkakumon!" Joe called as Devimon threw the white furry beast at Kabuterimon, sending them both back.

"Oh boy! There's nobody left. What do we do, Patamon?" TK asked looking terrified.

Devimon then swerved around to stare down at the little blonde boy.

"Now to get rid of you. Then I'll have nothing fear. They saw the smallest will destroy me and I'm not going to let that happen." Devimon declared as he reached out towards the boy.

"Don't move. Make it easy on both of us." Devimon said as TK and Patamon whimpered.

"No!" Davey yelled as she stood up and ran over.

Seeing their partner running, ExVeemon and Bellemon flew after Devimon and grabbed at his horns, pulling him back fromt he two youngest children.

Getting up as well, Matt started running over to his brother while Garurumon pouncing on Devimon, fangs sinking into his shoulder.

"TK, run!" Matt cried out.

Standing up, Greymon grabbed onto one of Devimon's legs and sunk his fangs in as he tried to hold him down.

Birdramon attacked Devimon's face while Kabuterimon grabbed one of Devimon's arms and Ikkakumon attached himself to the giant's other leg and Togemon jumped up on one of Devimon's legs.

"TK, are you okay?" Davey asked as she stopped beside TK who glanced at the girl.

"I'm fine." He nodded at her, but still looked shaken from almost being attacked.

"You seem to forget; I am Devimon, supreme master of this island and I have power over all digimon. And no one can defeat me!" Devimon yelled.

A blast of dark energy then exploded from his body, sending the Digimon all flying back from him.

Curling her body around TK's more fragile one, Davey cried out as she felt herself being flung off her feet and thrpwn into the mountain behind her.

The rest of the DigiDestineds all cried out as they were thrown back by the dark energy, bodies slamming into the ground painfully.

Unharmed since Davey had taken the full force of the attack, TK opened his eyes and glanced down at Davey who still had her arms wrapped around him.

"Davey, are you hurt?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She grunted as she opened her eyes to reveal they were glowing pink.

"Whoa, that guy knows how to take it out of ya." Greymon commented as he lied on the ground.

"I can't move. Even my needles feel numb." Togemon rasped.

"Now's probably not a good time to take a nap." Kabuterimon said as Ikkakumon groaned in pain.

Grunting in pain, Bellemon tried to force herself into a kneeling position while ExVeemon slowly sat up, whining at the pain that was throbbing through his body.

"This is bad." Tai said with a shaky voice.

"Matt!" TK cried when he saw Devimon advancing on him and Davey once again.

"You will be mine." Devimon glared down at Davey and TK.

Turning her head over to Devimon, the feral glared up at him and covered TK's body protectively as she bared her fangs at him.

"Hey, get ready to run." Matt whispered over to his brother as Devimon reached out for the two 7 year olds.

Patamon, determined to protect his partner, flew up and released his Boom Bubble at Devimon's hand to stop him, but the air simply bounced off the demon's skin.

Tears sprung to Patamon's eyes as he started to feel utterly useless as TK clung to Davey, burrying his head in her shoulder as he shook in fear.

As for Davey, she simply stayed where she was as she prayed her regenerative cells would be able to protect her from Devimon if she took the brunt of the attack.

"Patamon, help!" TK whimpered.

Snapping out of his fearful state of mind, Patamon felt a great surge of courage swell inside of him as he pushed his fears away to save his partner.

"I'll save you, TK!" Patamon called as he flew down and Devimon clenched his fist around the little Rookie's body.

"Hang on, pal!" Matt cried.

Then, TK's Digivice finally glowed as Patamon was covered in light, stunning everyone as they stared on.

"What?" Devimon's eyes grew wide as he then shouted in pain as he released the glowing orb as it rose into the sky.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"It's a..." Izzy trailed off.

"It's Patamon. He must be Digivolving." Sora said.

"Yay. Why didn't he do it earlier?" ExVeemon groaned as he stood up with Bellemon clinging to his arm.

"Patamon Digivolve too...ANGEMON!"

Hovering in the sky and surrounded in light was a man with long orange hair, a bronze helmet on his head that covered his eyes, a white body suit, a blue sash and he had six white angel wings on his back.

"Hey, Patamon finally Digivolved!" Joe exclaimed with Ikkakumon at his side.

Everyone stared up at the handsome angel Digimon in awe as he glowed with pure energy in the darkness.

"That's super cool." Sora said as she stared upwards.

"Not bad. That little guy really had it in him." Matt commented.

"Nice hair. Good color." Mimi spoke up.

"I wanna take him home with me." TK said as he stared up at his angel.

"Eh, he's not really my type." Bellemon shrugged.

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?" Devimon asked as he stared at Angemon.

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." Angemon said as he raised his staff that he held.

Just then, all the Digivices glowed as they sent out pillars of light towards Angemon as all the Champions returned to their Rookie forms.

"That light is so bright. What are you doing to me? Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away! You'll have to fight me!" Devimon shouted.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I can help others, my fate is unimportant." Angemon said as he twirled his staff above his head.

"Angemon!" TK cried out.

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished. I am ready to fight for peace." Angemon said as he held out his staff in a fighting stance.

Ogremon then shot out of Devimon's chest, trying to get the angel, but he was driven back by the yellow light that was glowing from the staff.

"Now you've done it." Devimon gritted his teeth.

Angeomon's staff shrunk and faded away as it transformed into an orange light that glowed around his right fist.

"Be careful!" TK yelled as Devimon laughed and stalked towards Angemon.

"I'll get him, relax." Angemon spoke in a soft, comforting voice to TK and that made tears appear in the blonde boy's eyes.

"Come here, pretty boy!" Devimon said as he began to close his clawed hands over him.

"I'll stop you!" Angemon said as he sent out the blast of light right through the evil Digimon.

Everyone was blinded by the light as they covered their eyes, but soon enough the brightness faded away allowing everyone to see what had happened.

Both Angemon and Devimon were slowly breaking down into data particles.

"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere, so don't savour your victory. There are other Digimon that are just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time!" Devimon laughed.

With those final words, Devimon finally disappeared as Angemon stared forward, thinking about the demon's warning.

"Angemon!" TK cried making the angel look back at his partner.

"TK, I'll come back again. If you want me to." Angemon said as he smiled.

And then, the last of the data faded away as pure white feathers floated in the sky.

"ANGEMON!" TK yelled with tears falling down his face.

Dropping to his knees, TK began to sob loudly at the loss of his best friend and a sad Davey walked over to him, kneeling down beside the boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"TK, please don't cry. I'm sure Angemon isn't really gone. He said that he would come back, didn't he? If he said, then he meant it." Davey told him.

Still crying, TK buried his face in his hands, unaware of the feathers that fell to the ground in front of him while the rest of the team all walked over to the children.

The feathers then began to glow as they gathered together and TK looked down when he saw the light shining in his face.

Staring at the feathers, TK watched as they transformed into a large orange and white striped egg.

"What do ya know, it's a digi egg." Tentomon commented.

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" TK asked hopefully.

"I know it is. He's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Gabumon said.

"But don't worry. You'll see him again when he digivolves." Palmon assured.

"That's something you should always remember about Digimon. We never die, we always come back." Veemon said as he and Catmon stood together.

"I'll make sure to take real good care of him. You saved my life Angemon." TK said as he picked up the egg and hugged it.

"Huh? Look, the island is coming back together again." Sora pointed out.

Pieces of land were drifting back towards the island, piecing itself back together.

"Exactly, Devimon's been defeated. When he was eliminated the islands returns to its original state." Izzy said.

"What's with those other evil Digimon across the sea?" Matt asked as he remembered Devimon's final words to them.

"Yeah, I thought we were going home." Joe said in confusion.

"I don't wanna have to fight again. Oh, I think I broke a nail." Mimi groaned.

"Oh, Mimi..." Daisuke sighed.

"Well, according to Leomon's legend, we gotta do it. Remember, he said we're the Digidestinds." Tai said.

"Something's happening." Joe said as some rocks levitated off of the ground to reveal a metal pannel underneath.

Rainbow light shot up and an old man appeared in the hologram before the children and Digimon.

" _Huh. I've heard of you kids. And I must say I'm pleased."_ The old man said.

Everyone stared in shock at the old man, confused at the sight of him and wondered who he was and how he was there in front of them.

"Excuse me, sir, tell me, who are you and what do you want?" Tai asked him.

To be continued...


	12. The Cat's Out of the Bag

"The Cat's Out of the Bag"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Wary of the new comer, the DigiDestineds and Digimon all stared at the hologram of the strange man who was peering down at them.

The old man glanced over the group, taking in each of their appearances and searched for the one child that he heard was called the 'homo superior'.

Soon, his eyes landed on a child who had pink eyes, white cat ears and a matching tail who was being guarded by Catmon and Veemon, two legendary Digimon.

When she noticed he was staring at her, the little homo superior glared and her lips lifted, showing off her tiny fangs while her two partners stepped closer to her, trying to block her from his view.

This caused the old man to smile in amusement as he realized how close the trio had gotten in their short period of friendship.

"So, you children are the DigiDestineds? You must be strong to have defeated Devimon." The hologram of the man commented.

"Who are you?" Tai asked the man as everyone continued to stare at him curiously.

"Are you a friend of Devimon's?" Matt asked.

"Fear not, for I am a friend to all, and yet I am a friend to none." The man said.

"I can't believe it. There are actually other humans besides us who are in this world." Sora had her hands on her hips.

"I am human and yet I am not human." The man told the children.

"This is confusing." Mimi pouted.

"Who are you?" Davey asked as she stepped forward, Veemon and Catmon both following.

"Now, my name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon, but now the lines are clear and only ten cents a minute." Gennai joked.

"So who are you and just where are you?" Izzy asked.

"I am speaking to you far away from File Island, across the ocean on the continent of Server." Gennai informed.

"Talk about a long distance call. How long have you been here?" Sora asked.

"Since before the beginning and until after the end." Gennai answered.

Many of the children glared at him, becoming greatly annoyed by what he was saying and the way he was talking.

"Are you the one who got us stuck here in the Digital World?" Mimi asked the man.

"It was not I." Gennai said.

"Then who brought us here?" Davey demanded.

"It was... I don't know." Gennai answered.

Everyone groaned in disappointment, hoping that they had finally met someone who could help them.

"But Mr. Gennai, sir, do you know what we need to do so we can all get back home again?" TK asked.

"No, I don't." Gennai told the little boy.

Crossing his arms, Tai then sneered at the man as he became overly frustrated with the lack of information they were receiving from Gennai.

"Boy, you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you?" Tai snipped.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but you can be of help to me." Gennai said.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the DigiDestinds, I have faith in all of you." Gennai said confidently.

"But that's crazy when we don't know your exact location." Izzy interjected.

"Good point. I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer." Gennai said as Izzy looked at his lap top that was on his back in its holder.

"What if your enemies are humongozoide? You think we can beat anything tougher than Devimon?" Joe asked.

"Not presently, but if your Digimon can Digivolve once more, you might be able to do it." Gennai informed.

"So we can Digivolve even more?" Agumon asked.

"But you'll need something special to do it." Gennai said as his image began to change.

In his place was a golden pendant on a white cord and there was a thin, square shaped object that seemed to be made of an orange gemstone that had an eight pointed sun symbol engraved on it.

"If you have the Tags and Crests, your Digimon will be able to Digivolve even further." Gennai explained.

"Please tell us where we can find these Tags and Crests." Gabumon requested.

"Well, the Crests are scattered about and you can locate them all across the Continent of Server." Gennai said as the Tag and Crest faded out and he appeared again.

"And the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon. Oh no! Devimon…you must…come to…AHHH!" Gennai said as he began to fuzz out like on a TV screen.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as everyone started talking at once, unsure of what was happening.

"Come…quickly! I'll be waiting! ...Server…" Gennai's transmission ended.

"He's gone!" Tai exclaimed.

"What was that?" Mimi asked.

Izzy soon pulled out his laptop and started typing away, looking for the map that Gennai said he had e-mailed him.

"Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly." Tentomon commented.

"Well, at least he was able to send the map through before he got cut off." Izzy said when he found the map and had it pulled up on screen.

"I hope he's all right. What's our next move going to be?" Sora asked.

"Huh. I've got a fool proof plan. First we'll eat something and then I'm open for suggestions." Tai smiled.

This made everyone perk up as they smiled and were eager to search for some food to eat.

As they all turned and began to find a place to set up camp for the night, TK then frowned thoughtfully as he turned his attention onto Davey.

"Hey, Davey, can I ask you a question?" He asked the girl.

"Sure, what's up?" She looked at him.

"What happened to your pink eyes? And those cat ears and tail you had before?" TK asked.

That made everyone stop walking as Davey, Veemon and Catmon all froze in shock.

He noticed that?

"Um, wh-what do you mean?" Davey stuttered as she turned shocked eyes onto the boy.

"Your eyes were pink before. They kept changing. And then when we were getting attacked, you had two white cat ears on your head and a tail." TK said.

"Y-You must have been imagining it." Veemon grinned nervously.

"No, I saw it, too. When you guys were getting hit by that strange dark light, I saw you with those ears and tail, too, but thought I was seeing things." Sora spoke up.

"You know, now that you mention it, I have noticed some strange things about you before." Izzy mused.

"Yeah, I think I saw you with those ears once before too, but thought I was imagining it from all the stress of being here." Matt narrowed his eyes.

"I've seen her eyes turn a pretty pink color, too. She said they were naturally like that." Mimi commented.

"Now that I think about, she also showed some unnatural strength." Tentomon said as he remembered the time Davey had broken a stone tile in the temple.

"And there was the time she jumped out of that tree and almost gave Joe a panic attack." Gomamon said as he glanced up at his human.

Becoming overly emotional, Davey tried to keep her illusion from dropping, but couldn't stop her eyes from flashing colors.

She thought she had been safe and didn't slip up, but it seemed like she had failed.

At that moment, everyone had turned their attention onto the girl who was shaking nervously.

"Well, Davey? I think you have some explaining to do." Tai crossed his arms.

Unsure of what to do, Davey then felt Veemon place a hand on her shoulder and Catmon rubbed against her side.

"Nia, I think you should tell them." Catmon said.

"We're all friends here. You can trust them." Veemon assured.

Sighing at this, Davey realized that she had no choice.

With everything that was happening, she would have to show off who and what she was soon, so she might as well get it over with now.

Taking in a deep breath, Davey then turned to look at everyone and pushed down her fears as she then allowed her illusion to fall, revealing her true self to them.

Everyone gasped in surprise and awe at the sight, Sora and Mimi finding the girl to be adorable while TK thought she looked cool.

"This is what I usually look like." Davey said.

"Y-You're a cat! A cat person! Are you the nekomatta?" Joe asked fearfully.

Eye twitching at being compared to the cannibalistic cat creature, Davey's tail lashed around behind her in anger and she placed her hands on her hips as she huffed.

"What's a nekomatta?" Agumon asked in confusion.

Palmon shrugged at that, just as confused as he was.

"No, Joe, I'm not a nekomatta. And I'm not related to him, either. I also find it pretty racist that you would assume I would be related that that guy just because I'm a cat person." Davey frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Joe bowed his head in shame.

"Oh, you are just the cutest!" Mimi gushed.

Rushing over to the girl, Mimi picked her up in her arms and smothered Davey into a hug making the girl whine.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what are you?" Biyomon questioned.

Slipping out of Mimi's hold, Davey patted down her messed up hair before turning her attention back onto the group.

"I'm a homo superior. People like me are humans who are born with a special gene that causes us to have strange powers." Davey explained.

"Homo superior?" Izzy's eyes lit up at the word.

He was very curious about this.

"Powers? You're a super hero?" TK asked with a bright smile.

"No. Well, maybe. Some people like us learn how to control our powers so that we can live happy lives or help people. I come from a really long line of feral mutants." Davey said.

"Mutants?" Matt repeated.

"That's the more...vulgar word that people call us. The worst, though, is freaks." Davey said as she grew upset.

Catmon purred as she rubbed her head into her partner's side, comforting her the best she could as Veemon pulled the girl into a one armed hug.

Seeing the upset look on the girl's face, the rest of the DigiDestineds and their Digimon all frowned in sympathy for her.

"Why did you say feral mutant? Are there other types of mutants?" Izzy asked.

"Are there other types of humans or are there only Japanese ones?" Davey responded with.

"I-I suppose that was a rather silly question." Izzy muttered with an embarressed blush.

"So, are there people like you who can fly and shoot lasers from their eyes?" Tai asked as he seemed to be growing excited over this.

Realizing that her friends weren't rejecting her and seemed more interested in learning about her, Davey began to relax and started explaining things about the mutant population.

"Yeah and they can do much more than that. Power over kinetic energy, the power to control molecules, super speed, telepathy, shape-shifting and lots of other stuff. Everybody is born with their own special type of power. The people in my family, though, are feline ferals. My family first got this power back in Egypt, 4000 years ago." Davey explained.

That made everyone exclaim in awe, amazed with the news they had gotten from the catgirl.

"Four-thousand years ago? That's a really long family line." Joe commented.

"It's when the first two members of my family were born. They wrote down their experiences to pass down to future generations of our family, thinking it was something that would be passed down. They were right." Davey shrugged.

"Amazing!" Izzy exclaimed.

"So, everyone is born with these special powers?" Sora asked.

"Not really. Some of us are born with our powers, but others develop them later on in life. It just happens out of the blue one day, or it happens as a form of protection." Davey said.

"Protection?" Tentomon buzzed.

"Yeah. For example, when the first two members of my family-twins named Zahra and Geb-got their powers, it was because they were being attacked. They were out playing when this thief showed up and threatened to hurt them if they didn't hand over their food and money. The trauma of the attack made their X gene activate and they grew out their cat ears and tails, having the power to fight off the thief." Davey explained.

"Oh, that sounds awful! But, that didn't happen to you, did it?" Sora asked looking very worried over the girl.

Growing sad, Davey's ears dropped and her tail stopped swishing around.

Her minds drifted off to an event that happened when she was only four years old.

Jun had been arguing with their mother about wanting to wear make-up, but Jin Motomiya had refused it, saying she didn't want her daughter walking around looking like a tramp.

Those words had caused Jun to become greatly upset and her eyes had turned amethyst as a pair of black ears and a tail popped out.

Jin had become disgusted by what she had seen and had hit Jun, demanding the demon that was possessing their daughter to leave.

David had then pulled her away and told her to never lay a hand on his daughter again or he would kill her.

He loved his daughters more than he did his wife.

After everything was explained to Jin, the woman packed her bags and left, leaving a wailing Davey behind as she begged her mother to return.

Jean Grey, an old friend of David's, had come down from America to hypnotize Jin, making sure that the woman would never turn the Motomiya family in to the government.

"My Daddy said I first got my powers when my mom left. My sister accidentally lost control and showed off her real looks to our mom and she freaked out. She didn't want to be with us anymore because we're mutants. Jun hates her for it and me? I don't remember anything about it. But Daddy said the trauma of being left by her made me transform." Davey revealed.

At the mention of her parents separating, Matt and TK both tensed up and seemed to be the most sympathetic over the situation.

After all, they're parents were divorced, but they had done it because they had fallen out of love with each other.

What Davey's mother had done was simply cruel.

"That's terrible!" Agumon said.

"That's another reason I didn't tell you guys what I am. When homo sapiens, or humans, find out about people like me, they always hate us before they get to know us." Davey whimpered.

Walking forward, Sora kneeled down on the ground and pulled the upset catgirl into a hug, comforting her the best way she could.

"But that's horrible! We wouldn't do that!" Tai exclaimed.

"But it's understandable why she would think that. When humans are met with situations they don't fully understand, they tend to reject it and react in a less than honorable way." Izzy said.

"Davey explained this all to us before. She told us about how the government would capture mutant, even young children, and would kill them. It was just sickening!" Catmon hissed.

"I have a horrible feeling that killing them wasn't the only thing the government did. They did things that were even worse than that, didn't they?" Joe asked.

A sick feeling had dropped in his gut as he stared at the crying girl.

"That's enough! No more talk about this!" Sora yelled.

Turning her attention back down onto the girl in her arms, Sora held her gently and ran her fingers through her hair, comforting Davey as she buried herself into the older girl's arms.

"You have nothing to worry about. We'd never let anyone hurt you like that." The orangette told her.

Lifting her head, Davey looked over the group of humans who were all smiling at her and were looking at her like she was a normal child and not a monster.

"That's right. We'll keep your secret." Tai smiled.

"Nobody will hear it from me." Mimi winked.

"You're safe with us." Matt nodded.

"You saved my life a bunch of times, so I'll do the same for you." TK giggled.

"I would honestly love to learn more about you homo superiors, but only if you'll allow it." Izzy said.

"We're friends, right? So, we'll take care of you." Joe said bashfully.

Mesmerized by how understanding and kind everyone was, Davey felt her eyes fill with tears of joy.

When she had first been taken to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, she had heard plenty of the students and teachers talking about the horrible experiences they had with humans.

Erik Lensherr and Raven Darkholme were the ones who had the most negative opinions on the human race, but they were kept from giving any gory details when Davey's grandmother Diantha Motomiya was around.

The pink haired feral didn't want her old friends filling her granddaughter's heads with tales of horror that would traumatize them for life.

"Oh, Davey, don't cry." Sora cooed.

"Why is she crying?" Gomamon asked.

"Did you guys say something wrong?" Palmon questioned.

"No. I'm crying because I'm happy. I've never met a group of humans before who were so accepting and kind." Davey rubbed at her eyes.

Lifting her head up, the girl smiled brightly and cheerfully at them, putting everyone at ease as they all smiled at her as well.

"You guys are the best people I've ever met." She said.

"Aw, man, now you're going to make me cry." Tai teased.

"I'm already crying." Mimi said as she tried to dry the happy tears she felt falling down her cheeks.

Everyone laughed at this as they felt their moods rise.

As for Davey, she felt a great weight being lifted off her chest from finally confessing who she was to her friends.

She finally felt like she could trust someone from outside of her family and it was an amazing experience.

Watching their partner smiling, Catmon and Veemon both shared a look as they felt true happiness for the girl.

To be continued...


	13. Departure to a New Continent

"Departure for a New Continent"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Once the truth about Davey had been let out, the group all broke off into groups to search for food.

Matt was walking around with TK and Davey, each of them searching for food to eat while Izzy and Tai had gone fishing.

Catmon and Davey easily climbed up a tree, picking pink colored berries from the branches as Matt, Gabumon, TK and Veemon all watched from the ground.

"Be careful up there. You might fall and break your arm." Matt called up to the girl.

"Even if I did, it would just be better in a few minutes." Davey called down to him.

This caused the group below to frown in confusion and Catmon paused in her berry picking to glance over at her partner.

"What do you mean by that?" Gabumon asked.

Seeing they had enough berries, Davey jumeped out of the tree, shocking everyone, but they relaxed when they found her landing on her feet in a crouch with ease, not a single berry dropping.

"It's one of my powers. I have regenerative cells. If I get hurt, I heal. It's the reason why I was fine after getting hit with Devimon's attack." Davey explained.

It felt great to be able to share this with her friends and to not have to hide from them anymore.

She never mentioned it, but it became a bit of a chore to keep up her illusion around everyone which was why her eyes were always changing colors.

Catmon jumped out of the tree next, but she was caught by Veemon who smiled down at her as she blushed from under his gaze.

"It also makes it so that I never get sick." Davey added.

"Wow, really? You've never been sick a day in your life?" TK asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!" Davey chirped.

"Davey, I really don't care if you can heal afterwards, I don't want you doing dangerous things that will hurt you. Now, promise me you won't purposly put yourself in danger." Matt said sternly.

Pouting since this sounded far too much like a conversation she once had with Scott Summers, the squaking mother hen of the X-Men, Davey sighed.

"Okay, I promise not to do anything dangerous. Unless we're in a situation where I can't help it." She said.

Having a feeling that that would be the best he was going to get from the feral, the older blond accepted it.

"Good. Now, let's go meet up with the others and see if they caught any fish yet." Matt said as he started to lead the children away.

"I hope so, I'm starving." Veemon said as he carried the berries that Catmon had gathered.

"I think we could all use a good dinner. We haven't had anything all day." Gabumon grinned.

"What I can't wait to do is sleep. I've never had to Digivolve twice in one day. It's exhausting." Catmon sighed.

While walking back to meet up with the rest of the team, TK then jogged up beside Davey as he gently held Angemon's egg to his chest.

"Hey, Davey, I have a question." He brought up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How do you know if you are a mutant? I mean, do you only know if your parents are mutants?" TK asked.

"No, that's not how it works. Your parents can both be humans and you could still be a mutant. It's because it's something in your DNA that was passed down. Most studies say that the mutant gene comes from the dad's side of the family, which is kinda stupid since it can come from the mom's side, too. There are no signs or anything. If you are a mutant, one day your powers will just...manifest on their own." Davey explained.

This had been a part of a lecture she had heard from Professor Charles Xavier when he spoke to one of his classes about how mutations worked in the human body.

Matt listened in on the conversation, knowing that this would be something that would greatly interest Izzy.

"So, does that mean me or Matt could be mutants, but we wouldn't know about it?" TK asked looking thoughtful.

"Yeah." Davey nodded.

"Cool! If I was a mutant, then I want to be one that's super strong and can fly!" TK laughed.

Staring at the boy in amusement, Davey couldn't help but find it amazing that a human would actually want to be a mutant.

Then again, he was young and didn't properly understand the horrors that came with being born a mutant and hoped that he wouldn't ever get to experience them, because they were even more terrifying than what Devimon had done.

Meeting up with the rest of their friends, everyone set down the food they gathered and sat down to enjoy their meal.

Soon enough, everyone was sitting back with their bellies filled and fully satisfied for the night.

"That was delicious." Agumon exclaimed happily.

"I was so hungry." Biyomon giggled.

Sitting back on her hind legs, Catmon licked at her front paws, cleaning them with a smile.

"Now that my stomach's full, I'm ready for lunch." Tentomon said making Veemon laugh.

Over by the edge of the lake, TK was kneeling down facing the water and was staring down at his Digi-Egg, wondering when it would hatch and he would be able to see Patamon again.

Noticing where his younger brother was, Matt stood and walked over to check on the boy.

"TK?" He questioned.

"I was just wishing that my Digi-Egg would hurry up and hatch already so it could grow up." TK told him.

"Don't sweat it little bro, when your Digimon hatches, it'll be the coolest one yet." Matt said with a smile.

"Eggsactly." TK said as he stood up with a smile of his own.

"Okay everyone, now that we've stuffed our faces, what are gonna do next?" Tai asked as the fire was put out and the group sat down near the lake shore.

"You know what's next. We have to go to Server to save Gennai from his enemies." Sora reminded.

"Well, according to my calculations of longitude and latitude, Server is quite some distance from here." Izzy informed.

"I can't even swim across the bath tub, let alone an ocean, I'll never make it." Mimi complained.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can make it." Davey assured as her tail swished behind her lazily.

"Why do we have to go anyway? What I mean is, Devimon's gone from the island, the black gears have disappeared too. We've been once around the island, so we basically know where everything is. We wouldn't have to worry about food or water." Joe said.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked.

"Why should we believe what this weirdo Gennai guy says? What I mean is, how do we even know that this place Server really exists?" Joe asked making everyone think over his words.

"What are you thinking? If we hang around here, guys, we'll never get back home." Tai protested as he shot to his feet.

Once those words spileld from Tai's mouth, everyone grew depressed and conflicted at the reminder.

They didn't want to travel across the ocean to some place that was more dangerous than the island they were already on, but it may be their only chance of finding a way back to Earth.

"I don't know guys. Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn't go. At least we know what we're up against here." Sora said.

"Then there would be no point in just staying here where we're sitting ducks." Matt added.

"And even if we wanted to go, what mode of transportation could we utilize?" Izzy asked as he closed his laptop.

"We don't even know what the fashions are like on Server." Mimi spoke up.

"Maybe we should stay here a while longer and think this through." Matt said.

"What's the matter with you, man?" Tai frowned.

"Let's go." TK said making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Huh?" The older kids gasped.

"TK?" Matt questioned.

"We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still around. So I'm…going." TK stated firmly.

Grinning and being unable to resist the urge to go on a new adventure, Davey stood up.

"Me, too. I'm not hanging around here any longer." She said.

"Looks like we're going." Veemon said as he looked over at Catmon.

"I guess so." The feline nodded.

"We'll go too! If we have the Tags and Crests, we'll be able to Digivolve again, right? Once we transform into our new shapes, we'll be able to protect you for sure." Agumon said eagerly.

"You da mon!" Tai smiled at him.

"Sora, so what do ya say?' Biyomon asked as she took Sora's hands in her wings and looked at her expectantly.

"Our chances for success are extremely high." Tentomon said as he tapped Izzy's laptop with his claw to get the redhead's attention.

"Come on, Mimi, I'll bet you'll see the prettiest flowers all over Server." Palmon told her partner.

"Don't worry about me, I'll swim to Server. Come on, let's do it." Gabumon said to Matt.

Thinking it over for a few seconds, everyone then smiled and gave their answer.

"Let's go." Matt agreed.

"Count me in." Sora grinned as she eagerly stood.

"Okay, I'll go, I'm convinced." Joe said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well I'm not staying here by myself. Count me in too." Mimi said as she gripped her hat in excitement.

"All right, it's unanimous." Izzy said as he stood too.

"That's great, it's decided. We're going to Server." Tai said making everyone cheer.

(The next day...)

As soon as the sun shone down on the group and woke them up, the children and Digimon got to work on trying to find a way to get to Server.

It was decided to craft a boat out of the trees around them and they were currently trying to knock them down.

"Timber!" Tai yelled as Agumon blasted one tree down with his Pepper Breath.

Gabumon then used his Blue Blaster to knock down another tree making Palmon, Tentomon, Veemon, Catmon and Biyomon cry out as they ran away before the tree landed on them.

"At our current rate, it'll take us forever to build a raft." Izzy sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Izzy, it's not we're in some kind of hurry." Sora said with her hands on her hips.

Hearing footsteps thumping on the ground, the orange haired girl turned around and cried out in surprise when she found Leomon walking over.

"Leomon!" Izzy gasped at the sight of the Champion.

"So, I heard you were all going to Server." Leomon commented.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you know us monsters, we all love to gossip. I thought I'd see if you wanted some help with anything." Leomon said.

Perking up, Izzy and Sora both smiled up at the lion.

"You mean you'll really help us?" Sora asked.

"I've got some friends who'll want to help as well." Leomon said as he looked behind him.

Walking out of the forest were a group of Digimon that the DigiDestineds all recognized from their previous journey around File Island.

"Electmon!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Mojyamon and Centarumon too." Tai said as he ran over.

"Yeah, hi, what's up?" Electmon asked.

"Monzaemon!" Mimi giggled as the bear came over.

"Hey, look, it's Frigimon!" TK said as the bear shaped snowman Digimon came over too.

Meramon walked over with the Yokomon who all jumped on Biyomon, tackling her to the ground in a hug as she laughed.

"No way, is that Rabbitmon?" Davey asked when she saw the familiar pink Digimon.

"Hello again, Lynx. Nice to see you." Rabbitmon smiled as she walked up to the feral.

"Lynx?" Tai questioned as he stared down at the girl.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. All mutants have second names that they chose for themselves. We call them codenames. Mine's Lynx." Davey explained.

"Why Lynx? Is that the breed of cat you are?" Izzy questioned as he walked over.

"No, it's because the rest of my family members already took all the good cat names, but there are some that are used way too much. Seriously, do you have any idea how many relatives I have who are called Tiger or Black Tiger or even Tigress? It's nuts!" Davey exclaimed.

Izzy sweat dropped at this while Tai laughed at the girl's annoyance.

Leomon then used his Fist of the Beast King to knock down a line-up of trees much to the amazement of the humans and the Rookies.

"Wow, Leomon!" Agumon exclaimed.

After the trees were knocked down, Meramon used his flames to burn off the branches and then he handed the logs over to Centarumon who sent a blast of energy to cut the wood in half.

The rest of the Digimon and children then found strong vines that they used to tie the logs together to create the boat and even made a sail.

Crates filled with food were then placed on the boat, given to the DigiDestineds by their Digimon friends of File Island.

The Rookies then hopped onto the boat as Centarumon pushed it down the hill towards the water to test it out.

Cheering in excitement at the ride, the Rookies laughed when the boat landed on the sirface of the water and the DigiDestineds rushed down the hill.

"Hey, it really worked!" Matt laughed.

"All right." Tai smiled at the accomplishment.

"It's hydro dynamically designed." Izzy confirmed.

"I think I'm getting sea sick already." Joe sighed.

"Get a grip, Joe. It'll have to do." Tai told him.

Leomon then walked over to the group while the rest of the Digimon followed behind him.

"Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon assured the humans.

"Thanks, Leomon, we never could have done it without your help." Tai said as everyone smiled up at the Champion.

TK then exclaimed in surprise when the Digi-Egg he held started to shake and everyone turned their attention to the boy.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

A crack then appeared on the egg and soon enough it got bigger making TK smile excitedly as the top of the shell fell off as a white jellyfish Digimon popped his head out.

"Digi egg, you hatched!" TK cheered as everyone smiled.

Jumping out of his shell, the baby smiled up at his human.

"Poyo, Poyomon." He cooed softly.

"How cute!" Mimi gushed.

"That's great." Sora smiled.

"Wow, he's so tiny." Davey blinked.

"Yay! Yay! He did it! Yay!" TK cheered as he spun around and then hugged the plush Digimon to his cheek as the two reunited friends laughed.

"Poyomon is a jellyfish type Digimon of few words. But if his friends are in trouble, he is ready for action." Tentomon informed.

Climbing onto the boat, the humans, mutant and Digimon all began to drift out to sea and smiled back at their friends from File Island who were all watching them.

"This is goodbye." Leomon stated.

"And good luck!" Elecmon called.

"Thanks!" Tai yelled.

"Goodbye." Sora said.

Soon enough, the boat had sailed off further into the vast blue ocean and everyone had soon grown bored of all the water that surrounded them.

"I can't see anything." Tai reported as he held his telescope up to his eye.

"I wonder how much longer this trip will take." Joe mused.

"Chill out, Joe. We just left." Tai turned to him.

"I'm dying of boredom." Davey muttered as she laid back on the boat.

"The salt air's killing my sinuses and we've only got enough food for two weeks." Joe said.

"If we run out of food, we'll catch some fish." Tai said as he continued searching for land.

"Well, the one good thing is, this is beautiful weather for sailing." Sora smiled as the boat hit a wave and the salty water splashed up at the group.

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Mimi moaned as she held her hands over her mouth.

"I didn't calculate these waves being so rough." Izzy grimaced.

"Hey, hey, Poyomon." TK smiled as he bounced Poyomon in his hands.

Poyomon then jumped out of his hands and landed on the boat, but the waves hit another bump and the jellyfish almost went overboard if TK hadn't dove down onto his stomach and grabbed him.

"Whoa! Oh, Poyomon, be careful." TK said.

"Look, tidal wave!" Tai yelled as a mountain of water appeared in front of them.

It crashed down, making the boat skid back on the smaller waves as the group yelled.

"That had to be twelve feet tall." Matt said.

"Eighteen point three to be exact." Izzy corrected.

"Was that another boat that caused that wave?" Joe asked.

"There's no boat that can do that." Tai glanced around.

"If it wasn't a boat, then what could it have been?" Catmon asked as she held onto her tail ring.

"I really wished you hadn't asked that." Veemon groaned knowing something bad was about to happen.

Just then, a large brown object rose out of the water making everyone stare in shock, confused over what the massive figure was.

"An island." Tai gasped.

"An island? Since when does an island have fins?" Sora asked as the creature dove down into the water, the waves rocking the boat.

"Heads up!" Tai yelled as the creature's tail lifted out of the water and hit the surface making the waves more violent that they made the boat soar through the air a few feet.

Before they crashed down on the water, they saw the whale digimon poke his head out, lying on his back before he dove back under.

"Whamon is a giant digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its Jet Arrows are unbelievable." Tentomon explained.

"It was massive." Gabumon frowned.

"A Whamon can sometimes be fierce, but I've never seen one act this aggressive." Tentomon said.

"That has to be the 20th time I heard one of you guys say that about some new Digimon we run into!" Davey yowled.

She was getting sick and tired being constantly told that a certain Digimon they run into isn't dangerous or a threat, but then they are attacked by it.

Whamon rose out of the water again, opening his mouth and the water started pouring into his mouth, the boat riding the waves in the same direction.

Everyone screamed and clung to the boat or supplies as they entered Whamon's mouth and started sliding down his throat, and the whale closed his mouth as he dove back under the ocean.

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat." Sora said.

"Technically, it's not the throat, it's the esophagus. It leads to the stomach." Izzy called.

"He thinks we're fast food." Joe yelled as they slid down quickly.

"So he really did eat us!" Mimi cried.

"Sooner or later this has to lead to an exit." Sora said to the others.

"It does, but you don't wanna go there." Izzy commented.

"This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots!" Mimi yelled.

"Use my roots." Palmon offered.

"You're a plant!" Mimi whined.

Suddenly, some type of saliva fell from the top of the esophagus making everyone cry out.

"What is that gross gooey junk?" Tai asked as the junk continued to rain down around the group.

"Maybe they're antibodies. They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something." Izzy yelled.

An entrance was seen ahead and the boat fell down through the hole like a waterfall and the group landed in the stomach.

"Finally, we've stopped. Is everyone okay?" Sora asked as she let go of Tai.

Whining, Davey got up from her crouched position on the wood and felt her two partners grab her arms, helping her stand properly.

"Where are we?" Joe asked as everyone stood up.

"Anatomically speaking, this should be the stomach." Izzy said.

"The stomach? Isn't that where food goes when it's chewed up?" TK asked as he held Poyomon who glanced around curiously.

"Yeah." Matt said.

Nose twitching at the strange scent that was beginning to fill the air, Davey looked up and her eyes grew wide when she saw red lights flashing around the stomach and a liquid began to seep out of the walls.

"Um, guys, you might wanna check this out." She warned.

Wondering what the catgirl was talking about, the group all looked up and saw exactly what she was staring at.

"Gastric juice." Izzy gasped as liquid began to leak down from the lights.

"What?" Mimi asked the redhead.

"It's the acid in the stomach that dissolves the food." Izzy explained.

As the acid reached the wood, it started to burn making everyone flinch back from the edges.

"We're melting!" TK cried.

"Don't let it get on you!" Tai called.

"We better get out of here before we give him a major ulcer." Joe said.

"Tai, look up there!" Sora pointed upwards.

Everyone then looked at the top of the stomach and saw that there was a black gear lodged into the flesh.

"It's a black gear." Tai announced.

"That's why Whamon was acting so aggressive." Agumon concluded.

"Joe, do something to help." Gomamon called.

"Why me?" Joe asked.

"Someone can climb on these." Palmon said as she used her Poison Ivy to tie around the gear.

"Right, I'll do it." Tai said.

Davey stepped up and was about to open her mouth to suggest she be the one to do it since she had the best balance, but was stopped by Veemon who placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Glancing back at him, Davey watched as Veemon shook his head, telling her to let Tai do it.

The brunette then climbed across the vines and made his way up to the black gear as everyone watched in anticipation.

Tai's Digivice started beeping and glowed and that made the gear dissolve into tiny bits.

"Okay, I destroyed it." Tai said as he fell back down onto the raft.

Just then, the water around them began to glow white and the boat lifted into the air and was blasted out of Whamon's blowhole.

The boat was destroyed from the pressure and the group landed in the water, clinging to the leftovers from the boat that floated in the ocean.

"Sora, are you okay?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded as the duo clung to the same log.

Veemon was looking around the ocean area, searching desperately for Davey and Catmon among the wreackage.

"Davey! Catmon! Where are you?" He called as he swam around urgently.

Coughing was heard as he turned to find Davey helping Catmon sit up onto a plank, rubbing the feline's back as she coughed up water.

Spotting his two partners, Veemon smiled as he swam over to them.

"You okay, Catmon?" Davey asked.

"I really hate swimming." Catmon groaned.

"Somehow we got outta there." Agumon said as he clung to a log with Tai.

"Yeah." Tai breathed.

"Poyomon, talk to me." TK said as he sat on the log while Matt and Gabumon clung to the log and Poyomon sat on the little boy's shoulder.

Whamon then rose back out of the water, turning to face the group who all stared up at him in worry that he would attack them once again.

"Go away! Not again!" Mimi whined.

"Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ach or something." Whamon apologized.

Realizing that the aquatic Digimon wasn't going to hurt them, everyone relaxed.

"That's okay. We all know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon said.

"That's right. It was the black gear inside you." Sora smiled.

"Those black gears are rude. I bet that's the last one." Tai grinned.

"I bet you're wrong." Joe called as he and Gomamon floated by on a log.

"Thanks, kids. I owe you one." Whamon said.

"Don't mention it, Whamon. It was our pleasure. By the way, do you know how far it is to Server?" Tai asked.

"Yes, it would take me five days. Uh, make that three and a half without traffic." Whamon informed.

"Great, our raft's broken." TK whined.

"Are you going to Server?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah, we were trying to." Agumon said.

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life." Whamon chuckled lightly.

"Yay, all right!' Mimi cheered as she threw her arms up, but then slipped into the water.

"There." Palmon pulled her back up onto the log.

The group then stood on top of Whamon's head as he swam through the waters, everyone smiling as the fresh salty air blew their hair back and dried them off.

"This is great." Sora smiled.

"This sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft." Izzy commented.

"Which means I won't get seasick." Mimi said happily.

"Now if we only knew where we could find those Tags and those Crests that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai said.

"Did you say Devimon?" Whamon asked as he slowed down.

"Yeah, do ya know him?" Tai asked.

"Well, I don't know anything about Tags or Crests, but a while ago, Devimon hid something deep at the bottom of the ocean." Whamon revealed.

This made everyone perk up as they hoped that it was the Tags and Crests that Devimon had hid.

"Can you tell us where?" The goggle head asked.

"It's on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me and I'll take ya there, but no tickling." Whamon joked.

Ignoring their disgust, the Digidestineds and their partners went inside of Whamon's mouth and waited as the whale dove down into the water.

About ten minutes later, he surfaced in an underwater cave and let the group out to begin their search.

"I am so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I've gotta drop a couple of thousand pounds." Whamon sighed.

"Thanks, Whamon." Tai said.

Looking down the cave, the group walked down the dank dark cavern and were surprised to find a Deji Mart with the lights on.

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"A convenience store." Tai said.

As they went to get closer, a creature drilled out of the ground making them stop and stare in shock at the large purple and white mole with a drill for a nose.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"It's a Drimogemon!" Catmon exclaimed.

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth digging tunnels. He uses his Iron Drill Spin and Crushing Bone to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon explained.

"Ah, a black gear!" Sora gasped when she spotted the gear lodged into the mole's head.

"I knew that couldn't have been the last black gear." Joe complained.

"It is Lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass." Drimogemon roared.

"Tai, leave this to us digimon. You try to find the Tags." Agumon said.

"Got it." Tai nodded.

Drimogemon's drill started to spin as he stalked over to the group.

"You think that drill scares us, think again!" Gomamon scowled.

"Gomamon Digivolve too… IKKAKUMON!"

Ikkakumon roared as he and Drimogemon charged each other, horns locking together as they tried to push the other back.

"Now's our chance." Tai said as the DigiDestiends quickly ran pass the two Champions and went into the store just as Ikkakumon threw Drimogemon into the windows.

"Ikkaumon, you've got him down! Get him!" Joe called.

Ikkaumon used Harpoon Torpedo on Drimogemon, and everyone braced themselves from the impact.

"I think it's time I joined the battle." Tentomon flew over.

"Tentomon Digivolve too… KABUTERIMON!"

Drimogemon threw his Crusher Bone at Kabuterimon, but he dodged it and flew at the mole.

"Kabuterimon, air for the black gear!" Agumon called.

Circling around, Kabuterimon aimed his Electro Shocker at the gear and it was destroyed.

"Poyomon! Where are ya? Poyomon!" TK called as he searched through the dust floating in the air.

Walking around the shelves that were knocked over, TK found Poyomon hiding behind one of them.

"Oh, Poyomon. Come on, you can't stay in this store." TK said as he picked the jellyfish up and saw a box attached to him.

"What's in the box?" TK asked.

Searching for the boy, Davey turned around the corner and found TK standing in the store and was holding a box in his hands.

"TK, what're you holding?" She asked as she, Catmon and Veemon walked over to the boy.

"Poyomon found this. You think it might have the stuff we're looking for in it?" TK questioned.

"Maybe. Let's go show the others." Davey said.

Walking outside of the destroyed shop, the two children found the older kids speaking with the no longer evil Drimogemon.

"Please forgive me for attacking you." Drimogemon smiled as he jumped into his hole.

"Pardon me; do you know where the Tags are?" Gabumon asked.

"The Tags should be in the convenience store next to the jerky." Drimogemon said as he went down in his hole and dug away.

TK handed the box over to Matt and he opened it up to reveal the Tags and everyone stared.

"The Tags." Matt exclaimed.

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmission." Izzy said.

"How pretty!" Mimi smiled.

Reaching their hands into the box, all eight of the children took a Tag and pulled it on over their heads.

(Later on...)

Standing on top of Whamon's head, the group all stared off into the distance as the sky turned orange and pink from the sunset.

The wind around them blew their hair out of their faces and their Tags shone in the lighting.

"Remember what Gennai told us, you guys. The Crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server." Matt reminded.

"And if we get both the Tags and the Crests," Gabumon began.

"We'll all be able to Digivolve once again." Agumon finished.

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the Crests." Tai smiled as he held up a fist.

To be continued...


	14. Dark Network of Etemon

"The Dark Network of Etemon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The sun shone down on the group of humans, Digimon and the mutant as they all slept peacefully on the back of Whamon as he floated along the ocean, slowly making his way to the new continent.

Tai was the only one awake and was sitting on the end of Whamon's head, using his telescope to look out across the ocean as he tried to find the island.

Everyone had become aggravated and tired after the trip that had lasted for almost a week.

"We left File Island almost five days ago." Tai said as he sat cross legged.

"We're almost there." Whamon said.

"Hey, I think I see an iceberg. Either that or it could be the Continent of Server." Tai said as he spied through the telescope.

"That is Server. We made it." Whamon told him.

Thrilled with the news, Tai began to cheer loudly which made Davey open her eyes, her face set into an angered expression.

"All right! Whoo hoo!" Tai cheered jumping up and down and then he turned to look back at the rest of the group.

"Why are you being so loud?" Davey growled.

"All right everybody, wake up! Rise and shine, we're landing at Server." He hollered.

Snapping out of her anger, Davey sat up and glanced over to see the large continent that was located across the ocean.

Veemon and Catmon both woke up next, yawning and stretching out.

Matt woke up next, looking over with tired eyes that he was trying to keep open.

"I was only resting my eyes." He yawned as TK and Poyomon got up too, half dazed from sleep.

"Well your eyes were snoring pretty loudly." Joe said as he woke up and adjusted his glasses.

Everyone else soon woke up, sitting as they looked over at the goggle head while Mimi slept on.

"Come on, we're gonna be there in a few minutes. We gotta make sure we have everything we need." Tai said pointing off to where Server was.

"We're really there?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm ready to be on land again." Izzy said as he stood up.

"I'd sure like a bed that didn't move." TK said.

"Wow, that island's huge!" Agumon exclaimed as everyone stood up to see Server properly.

"I'd never seen an island so big." Biyomon said.

"Me neither." Veemon grinned.

"It's not an island; it's the Continent of Server." Tentomon told them.

"It's amazing." Catmon grinned.

"Mimi, you've just gotta wake up and look at this. We're going to land on a big continent." Palmon said.

"No, I'm getting a pedicure." Mimi whined as she turned over in her sleep.

"Ah, Mimi." Palmon sighed as everyone laughed.

(Later on…)

"Almost there." Biyomon said as Whamon swam closer to the island, searching for a safe place to dock.

"Server, here we come." TK smiled.

Stopping at the beach that was high up, he allowed the group to get off, Tai jumping off with Agumon first.

The others soon followed, jumping off in groups.

TK held hands with Davey as they both jumped off, feeling safe with the feral who managed to get them both to land on the ground properly and with ease.

"Come on, Mimi!" Sora called up at the girl.

"Uh, this is a little too extreme sports for me. Is there some way I can be airlifted onto the island?" Mimi asked.

"Sorry, we can't just move the continent for you, Mimi. Now, according to the map, this is the best beach to come ashore." Izzy read the map he held.

"Just put one foot ahead of the other and you'll be fine, really. It's as easy as falling off a log, Mimi." Joe called up at her.

"I don't think that's going to encourage her to jump." Catmon whispered to Veemon who chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I've fallen off plenty of logs and believe me it's not as easy as it looks." Mimi then cried out as Whamon shook her off, making her slide down and fall on top of Izzy.

Gasping, the girl then lifted her top half off of Izzy as he looked worried.

"I think I broke a nail." She said.

That caused Davey to groan in disbelief, wondering why girls cared so much about that.

Then again, she had no issues with breaking her nails since they were very strong.

"Good luck finding the Crests!" Whamon called as he swam off.

Everyone then waved him off as they called out their farewells to the Digimon as he dove into the ocean.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asked.

"While you were asleep, Whamon told us where to go in the forest. A few miles from here, there's a Koromon village." Palmon told her.

"Koromon? Why, that somehow sounds familiar." Mimi mused.

"I was a Koromon the day you got here." Agumon smiled.

"I forgot." Mimi grinned as she clapped her hands.

"The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help out those in need." Tentomon said.

"Okay gang, let's move out." Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"This place is bigger than I thought." Sora said as the group walked in a desert looking area.

"It's simple physics. The universe is expanding." Izzy said.

"I think my feet are expanding. We have been walking all day long and there's no sign of the village yet." Joe complained.

"Oh, I'd give anything to be in a nice clean bath tub with lots of bubble bath in it." Mimi said as she whipped sweat from her brow.

"Ugh, don't taunt me." Davey whined.

"I thought cats hate water." TK commented.

"That's a mis-miscom..." Davey stumbled over the word.

"Misconception." Izzy helped her.

"Yeah. Cats actually do like water. Especially the big ones. And right now, I really want a nice hot bath!" Davey sighed.

Veemon and Catmon giggled as they walked alongside their partner, knowing the reason she wanted to bathe was because she didn't like the stench of sweat and dirt that was covering her.

"You can do that once we get to the village." Palmon said.

"You honestly think they have bath tubs, Palmon?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Well…" Palmon trailed off as Agumon stopped walking.

"Hmm?" He asked as he then started sniffing around.

"Agumon, what is it?" Tai asked as he looked down at his partner.

"Tai, I smell Koromon over in this direction." The orange dinosaur said.

"Really?" Tai asked as he ran up and checked with his mini telescope.

"A forest!" He gasped.

"You see a forest?" Joe asked as everyone else talked at once.

"Is that where the Koromon village is?" Matt asked.

"It must be. Come on!" Tai yelled as he and Agumon ran off.

The others chased after the goggle head to find themselves in a forest where it was cool from the shade the trees provided.

"Almost there." Tai told them.

Soon enough, they walked up over a hill to find a village below with tiny huts and a large building in the center.

"Wow." Matt exclaimed.

"Look!" Mimi gasped.

"This place is bigger than I thought." Davey commented.

"Great, hut tents. We can rest." TK said.

"Even better, a bath!" Mimi giggled as she ran down.

"Wait, stop!" Palmon cried as she followed.

"Uh…" Agumon said making everyone look at him.

"Agumon, what is it? What's the matter?" Tai asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." The orange dinosaur said making the group look over at the village.

"A bath! Somebody grab me a rubber duck!" Mimi cheered as she ran over to the Digimon in the village.

The Digimon were In-Training levels who were only heads that were covered in gray fur, had floppy ears and red eyes.

Looking up at Mimi, they gaze her creepy looking grins as they stared at her curiously.

"Excuse me. Where's the shampoo? Palmon, do you really think that these are Koromon?" the girl asked her partner who ran up behind her.

"No way Mimi, these are Pagumon." Palmon told her.

Giggling as they grinned up at Mimi, the Pagumon surprised the two females when they knocked Palmon down onto the ground and lifted her human up, carrying her away.

Seeing what had happened, the rest of the DigiDestineds rushed after the escaping Pagumon.

"Oh no, they've got Mimi!" Palmon cried.

"Don't let them get away!" Joe said.

"Around that corner!" Gomamon said.

"Which way?" Tai asked when they turned and saw the huts and all the Pagumon, but no Mimi.

"Oh, help!" they heard her cry out from the largest hut that was in the center of the village.

"To the tower!" Tai said as everyone ran inside of the building.

"Mimi?" Tai yelled as we saw the grand staircase and yellow drapes around.

"Mimi?" TK called out.

"Hey, look up there, that's Mimi's hat." Sora said pointing to one of the staircases.

Sora ran up the stairs and picked up the pink cowgirl's hat, turning it around to look it over.

"There's the price tag. It's Mimi's." Sora confirmed as the boys ran past her.

"That's Mimi's purse, she never goes anywhere without it." Joe said and the purse still had her Digivice strapped to it as it lied there on the floor.

"Logically that can only mean one thing; she's missing." Izzy said.

"That's it!" Tai huffed in annoyance as he threw back some of the yellow drapes.

Sora then looked over to where a cage like shelf was and it had a basket with a pink dress in it as she pulled it out to check.

"No, Tai! Don't go in there!" she cried.

"Mimi?" Tai asked as he pulled back the curtain and he froze in shock.

"Oh, wash, wash, wash away!" Mimi sang as she relaxed in the large in ground bath tub.

Izzy, being curious as ever, walked up beside the goggle head and froze in shock as well.

"Uh, Mimi, sorry!" Izzy yelped alerting the strawberry blonde.

Her face burned red and she then covered her torso with her arms to try and hide herself.

"AHH! Haven't you two ever heard of the phrase; 'Please knock before entering'?!" Mimi yelled as she began throwing things.

"Mimi, we're here to rescue you and-"Tai was cut off when a bowel was thrown at him and hit him in the head.

Izzy was hit in the head by a shampoo bottle while Sora walked over and closed the curtain.

"I believe I said don't go in." She said simply as the two boys lay on the floor, groaning in pain.

"You know, I'm beginning to think human boys don't have any manners at all." Veemon commented as he shared a glance with Catmon.

That made Davey giggle in amusement while the rest of the boys sighed, unsure how they felt about the insult Veemon had thrown their way while TK wasn't sure what was going on.

(Later on…)

"Welcome to our village.

We hope you never go.

Stay and visit here with us.

And please enjoy the show!" The Pagumon sang with party hats on.

After the incident upstairs in the bathroom, the Pagumon had gathered the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners, explaining they had brought Mimi to their home to give her the bath like she had requested.

They weren't used to having visitors in their village and wanted to make a good impression by showing them kindness.

Once the misunderstanding was cleared up, the Pagumon led the group downstairs and had them all seated and sang their saong to them before they then started handing out bowls filled with fruit for their guests to eat.

"This is definitely a Pagumon village." Gabumon said to Agumon.

"Something's wrong here, Gabumon. I know what I smelled was Koromon. I bet my nose on it." Agumon told his friend.

"If that's so, then why are there all of these Pagumon here?" Catmon questioned.

"Maybe you did smell Koromon, but they were passing by." Veemon suggested.

Agumon frowned at this.

What Veemon said sounded logical, but Agumon couldn't help but feel like something was off about the situation.

"Here's your fruit platter." The Pagumon said as they brought the bowels with fruits and vegetables in them over to the humans and their partners to eat.

"I feel just like a princess in a beautiful palace." Mimi gushed.

"I once had a Chihuahua named Princess." Joe said making her look at him.

"Listen, Tai, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick?" Sora asked.

"Of course not. You think I don't know a good Digimon from a bad one?" Tai asked as he munched on a pear.

Pausing mid-bite, Davey then turned to look at the boy, wondering if she should comment on what the brunette said, but shrugged it off.

"This is really strange. I always heard that Pagumon were awful pranksters." Tentomon said with crossed arms.

"You were just hearing an awful rumour." Gomamon said.

"Nice of you to say that." One of the Pagumon said as he hopped by.

"These guys are really nice little Digimon." Biyomon said to Palmon as the two ate their fruit with a smile.

"Right, nice Digimon." Another Pagumon said as he and his friend passed by.

Frowning once again and staring down at her apple, Davey dropped it and pushed her dish away, refusing to eat anything the Pagumon had given her.

"Davey, what's wrong?" Tentomon asked when he saw the girl no longer eating.

"You guys just said they were nice Digimon. Every time you guys say that about a Digimon, they always try to kill after. Every. Single. Time." Davey growled.

"Calm down, Nia. Nothing bad is going to happen this time. There are no more black gears, so we don't have to worry about meeting good Digimon who were turned evil anymore." Catmon assured.

The mutant continued to sit with her arms crossed, refusing to eat anything since she didn't want to chance the Chosen Digimon being wrong once again.

Catmon simply sighed at her partner's stubborn attitude while Veemon just snickered.

"You like that?" TK asked as Poyomon ate, but then the jellyfish stopped and started shaking.

He then was covered in yellow light.

"Poyomon digivolve too…TOKOMON!"

Instead of the white jellyfish was now the familiar white guinea pig that we had seen on our first day here.

"Hey, he's Tokomon again!" TK cheered as the little guy jumped into his arms.

"The food made him Digivolve." Izzy said.

"Congratulations." Matt said as TK laughed.

The Pagumon were oddly quiet as they just stared at the two partners hugging.

"Together we can make me Patamon again." Tokomon said.

"Mm-hmm." TK hummed happily in agreement.

"Let's hear it for Tokomon!" Mimi cheered as she stood up.

Everyone then cheered and clapped for Tokomon to show their support while the Pagumon snapped out of their silence and joined in.

"Congratulations!

Way to go!

We're so excited!

All aglow!" the Pagumon sang and they had this creepy look in their eyes.

(The next day...)

When everyone woke up the next morning, they found Tokomon missing and had rushed off to try and find him, worried something bad had happened.

"Tokomon! Tokomon! Where are you?" TK called as he searched around outside.

Jumping up into a tree, Davey and Catmon stood on one of the branches as they tried to see if they could spot Tokomon from higher up.

Veemon stayed on the ground below the two felines, searching in bushes to see if Tokomon had fallen asleep in one of them.

Tai was on top of one of the huts as he searched with his telescope.

"Where could he have gone too?" Tai asked.

"Tokomon, if you can hear me, say something!" Biyomon flew overhead.

Under the hut Tai was standing on, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Sora were standing there.

"Well, it looks like he's not in the soft part of the village." Sora said as Matt walked over.

"It looks like he's not in the village." Matt commented.

Izzy was drawing a map of the village in the dirt as everyone walked over to the hut to report back.

"Hmm, can we hurry this up? I'm scheduled for a facial and a mud pack in half an hour." Mimi said.

"Tokomon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatments." Gomamon joked as he winked at her.

"You're so right." Mimi sighed making Joe look at her.

"He's being sarcastic." He told her making her gasp in shock.

"Well, he's not by the waterfall." A Pagumon said as the swarm hopped over.

Ears twitching, Davey frowned when she noticed something strange about the Pagumon when they spoke.

She had heard their heartmaking a strange noise and it made her wonder what it meant.

"Okay, thanks." Izzy said as he crossed out the picture on the ground.

Satisfied, the Pagumon hopped off with evil grins on their faces while Davey stared after them, not trusting their strange behaviour.

"This is bad." Izzy whispered.

"Where is he?" TK whimpered.

He was scared that something bad had happened to make Tokomon disappear.

"Tokomon's really very small. He can't have gone too far." Izzy said.

"Agumon's been gone a long time. I wonder if he's found anything." Tai lowered his telescope in worry.

Suddenly, he spotted steam rising from the forest and he lifted his telescope to get a closer look.

"Huh? That's weird." The goggle head commented.

"What do you see Tai?" Matt asked.

"Smoke by the river." Tai pointed.

"Smoke? What?" Joe asked as everyone turned to see the steam rising higher.

"What could be causing that?" Catmon asked as she stared at the smoke.

"It's Tokomon!" TK exclaimed.

"No, really, it's nothing. We looked by the river and didn't see a thing." One of the Pagumon said as the swarm grew nervous.

"Didn't see a thing!" The swarm repeated.

Hearing the same strange sound their hearts gave off and sensing how nervous the Pagumon had all become, Davey turned to glare down at the Digimon.

"Well, it is possible that Tokomon arrived there after you searched the area." Izzy said.

"Hey, guys, maybe it's Agumon. Maybe he found something and is signaling us." Veemon suggested.

"Yeah, it could be possible that Agumon found Tokomon by the river and is signaling us." Sora said making the Pagumon sweat.

"I'll check it out." Tai offered as he walked over to the group.

"No, don't do that!" the Pagumon cried.

"Hey, so what's the problem? We're just going to look around." Sora told them.

"Take our word for it." A Pagumon said hesitantly.

Screaming was then heard making everyone turn to see Mimi had found a baby digimon that was a black kitten head with gold eyes.

"Ew! Ew! What is this thing?!" Mimi asked fearfully.

"Oh, it's a Botamon!" Catmon exclaimed.

"Why would there be a Botamon here?" Palmon asked as the Pagumon got even more nervous, looking plain guilty.

"What do ya mean?" Matt asked.

"Botamon is the small egg form that digivolves into Koromon and then into Agumon." Gabumon explained.

"Then the Pagumon lied to us." Tai stated.

Everyone then turned their glares on the Pagumon who twitched nervously before they then started singing as they hopped off.

"It's time for us to leave here.

We really hate to go.

We told you this was our place, now you know it isn't so.

Pagumon is our name…"

Growling in anger, Davey then pounced in front of the Pagumon, cutting off their path and showed off her elongated fangs at them.

Crying out and yelping in surprise, the Pagumon jumped back in shock and tried to run, but Davey grabbed one of them, holding it above her head to glare at it.

"You're not going anywhere you puffball! Tell us what's going on here right now or else I'll gonna rip you to shreds." Davey growled, her Lynx personality coming out.

Surprised by the sudden show of ferosity from the girl, everyone watched as the Lynx glared down at the Pagumon who shook in fear.

"O-Our Master made us do it!" Pagumon cried.

"Master?" Biyomon repeated.

"It must be one of the evil Digimon Gennai told us about who live here." Matt said.

Dropping Pagumon on the ground, the Lynx watched as it bounced off after the rest of his horde.

"Come on, guys. Let's let to the river and help Agumon and Tokomon." Sora told everyone.

In agreement, the group all rushed off towards the waterfall to find their missing Digimon friends.

When they arrived, they heard yelling over the roaring waterfall that Tai recognized as his partner's.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled.

"Tai! Help me!" Agumon cried from behind the water fall.

"Hang on, Agumon!" Tai called.

Running behind the water, Tai found that Agumon was lying on the ground injured as two Gazimon stood around him.

Tokomon and the Koromon villagers were all locked up in cages.

"Agumon, are you all right?" Tai asked as he stood in the cave.

"Now I am." Agumon smiled as his two captors glared at the human boy.

"So, you're one of the DigiDestieds." One of the Gazimon commented.

"Digivolving time. Agumon, get up." Tai told his partner.

"You got it!" Agumon narrowed his eyes.

"Agumon Digivolve too…GREYMON!"

Everyone else stood outside as they watched Greymon's horn cut through the water, opening a path for them as some of the rocks from the mountain fell.

"Outstanding!" Izzy exclaimed.

"So, you like to fight two against one, eh?" Greymon asked the cowering Gazimon.

Greymon then fired his Nova Blast at the Gazimon, sending them off into the river.

"Greymon did it!" Tai pumped his fist.

Running inside the cave, TK then unlocked the cage that Tokomon was inside while the other children freed all of the captive Koromon.

"Tokomon, I thought I lost you again!" TK freed Tokomon and held him.

"I'm like a boomerang. I keep coming back." Tokomon smiled.

"The Pagumon are gone. You can all return to your village now." Sora told the Koromon.

"Thank you!" they all cried.

"Hello!" A male voice called as they heard the feedback from a microphone.

"Great. A digi rock star." Joe quipped.

Looking up, they found a hologram of an orange monkey who wore sunglasses and held a microphone and guitar.

"You measly little DigiDestined humans, thank you very much. Hello." He greeted.

"It's Etemon! Oh no!" the Koromon cried.

"He looks so lame." Davey scoffed.

"You little bratty kids messed up all my big beauty plans. So now I'm gonna have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote. It's called 'Wreaking the Whole Place'!" Etemon smirked.

"Wrecking the Whole Place?" Tai repeated in confusion.

"Do you think he can do that?" Izzy asked.

"Dark Network Concert Crush." Etemon called.

Suddenly, the ground started to quake making everyone gasp as they saw the ground glow red and black cables rose from the ground as Etemon laughed.

The cables began to destroy the village, hut by hut and started getting closer to the Digimon, the mutant and humans, a blast making the water splash on the group.

"Everyone Digivolve now!" Sora called.

"Let's go!" Tai and Matt said.

"Gabumon Digivolve too… GARURUMON!"

"Well, ya say you want a Digivolution. Guess what? The answers no!" Etemon sang off-key as he played a cord on his guitar making the cables vibrate.

Dark Network was activated again making the two Champions roar in pain as they reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"Something strange is going on." Tai said.

Another blast hit the water making everyone cry out from the quaking.

"Concert Crush took our power." Agumon frowned sadly.

"Does rock and roll have that effect in your world?" Tentomon asked.

"Only on our parents." Sora said.

"So there's no way for us to fight this monster?" Izzy asked as the village was being destroyed.

"As we are, no. If only we could Digivolve a step further." Tentomon commented.

"A step further?" Matt asked.

"That must be what Gennai was referring to when he told us about finding the Crests and the Tags." Sora realized.

"I think it's a little late for that, Sora." Joe told her.

The attack got more dangerous as sparks hit the mountain, boulders falling down to block their exit.

Trapped, the humans, the mutant and Digimon all took off running further into the mountain to escape Etemon.

When they reached the end, they found a wall with a strange eight pointed sun symbol on it.

"What's this?" Tai asked.

"This is a place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village." Koromon said.

"What do we do now?" Tai asked them.

Suddenly, his Tag glowed orange making him pull it out from under his shirt and everyone looked at it curiously.

The walls and ground around them all glowed orange as everyone looked around the room curiously.

Staring up at the wall with the Crest on it, everyone watched as it shrunk and floated down in front of Tai who stared at it, dazed and in awe.

"I think I know what this is." Tai said.

"Okay, what?" Matt asked as the orange tablet then slid into Tai's Tag.

"A Crest." He told them.

"A Crest?" Sora asked.

"Exactly. Now we've got a Crest." Tai smiled.

"How awesome is that?" Matt grinned.

"Look!" Sora pointed to where the wall used to be.

Turning to see what Sora was pointing at, everyone exclaimed in awe when they saw that the Crest had teleported them away from the village.

"Didn't this used to be a wall?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, but the Crest must have brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village." Koromon explained.

"All right, frequent flyer miles." Joe smiled.

"This place is the bomb." Matt said.

"It's beautiful." Mimi clasped her hands.

"Hmm, with this Crest, we can do anything we want. You know guys, I think this is the first step to our trip home." Tai said as he held his Crest.

To be continued...


	15. Arrival of SkullGreymon

"The Arrival of SkullGreymon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Finding their way back into a desert, the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners were all miserable as they walked along with the boiling hot sun beating down on their heads.

Veemon was whining as he once again had to carry Catmon who was attached to his back, complaining about the hot sand being too rough on her sensitive paws.

As for Davey, her cheeks were flushed from the heat and she looked very irritated, her tail twitching to demonstrate the way she felt about the current situation.

"Oh, how far do we have to walk?" Mimi complained.

"Until Etemon can't follow us anymore." Joe said.

"I don't think there is such a place." Mimi retorted.

"We certainly can't stop here in the middle of nowhere. For one thing, if we were attacked there would be no place for us to run to." Matt spoke up.

"Hey, come on you guys. Why'd we stop? Why's everyone so scared?" Tai asked.

Turning to face the rest of his team, he saw that they had all stopped walking and were content with simply standing for the moment.

They were all tired and were sick of always finding themselves in a desert.

"After all, we do have the Crest, you know." He said holding the Tag and Crest out for everyone to see.

"That's true, but do we really know the Crest will help Agumon to Digivolve?" Matt asked.

"Of course. Right, Agumon?" Tai asked his orange dinosaur.

Agumon gained a confused expression and looked up at Tai, unsure of how to answer since he wasn't sure if the Crest really would work.

"Listen buddy, this is your big chance. Don't let me down. You're the only one that can Digivolve further, so either you try to get to the next level and save us from Etemon or I'll go and get myself a new Digimon!" Tai said rudely as Agumon whimpered.

Catmon and Veemon both turned to glare at Tai while the rest of their Digimon friends were stunned by the way the brunette was speaking to poor Agumon who looked upset.

"Not much of a choice." Tentomon drawled as he flew by the duo of Courage.

Tai then growled in annoyance as he turned his attention back onto the group and Agumon stared at the ground, feeling disheartened.

"By the way, how are we supposed to use the Crests to Digivolve again?" Tai asked.

"Well, from what we saw so far, the other Digivolutions take a lot of energy, so for example, they can't Digivolve if they're hungry. Another example, the partner of the Digimon must be in some sort of danger. You know, like being under attack or something." Izzy explained.

"But since it's a high level of Digivolving, my theory is even more energy is needed. We'll provide the food and Etemon will provide the danger." Tai said giving his partner a wink making the dinosaur whimper again.

"Tai, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met." Davey muttered.

A half hour later, the group had found a place to sit and rest for a while and Tai had taken the food away from the others to give to Agumon.

Everyone was sitting back on a sand dune as they watched Tai shoving fruit into Agumon's mouth and the dinosaur appeared to be very distressed and plump.

"No more!" Agumon cried over the food in his mouth.

"Just one more eensie bite." Tai grinned as he shoved another fruit into the dinosaur's full mouth.

"Ready for the second course?" Tai asked making Agumon lean back in distress, holding his swollen stomach.

"Oh, stop your belly aching and open wide. You gotta keep on eating. Listen, everyone's giving you their food so that you can digivolve. Isn't that right?" Tai asked the rest of the group who sat on a small hill behind him.

"Yeah." Matt drawled with no enthusiasm.

"We didn't even give him our food. He took it from us. Of all the nerve." Mimi pouted.

"Well, the food won't do us any good. We still can't Digivolve." Gabumon said.

"Those of us who don't work, don't eat." Joe muttered.

"But I'm hungry!" Tentomon whined.

"Hey, I can't hear you. I said 'Is that right?!'" Tai yelled over at his friends.

"That's right!" Everyone yelled back with zero enthusiasm.

"See, that's why you've gotta try your best to protect everybody. Now come on, buddy, keep eating!" Tai ordered Agumon, who forced himself to continue eating.

"I guess there's not much else we can do to help." Palmon said.

"I don't know if Agumon can take much more." Biyomon said as she watched.

"Yeah, Tai is really pushing him. Agumon's stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey." Sora commented.

"Eat up, you need that energy!" Tai yelled at his dinosaur as he forced more food into his mouth.

"Tai's personality is taking a turn for the worst lately. I remember him being friendlier to much younger kids." Izzy said.

"Actually, now that you mention it… He was cool during soccer camp. Tai might look like he's trying to run things all by himself, but whatever crazy action he takes, he's doing it for the good of the team." Sora defended.

"Mm-hmm." Izzy nodded.

"But now all this…" Sora trailed off as the goggle head shoved another fruit in Agumon's mouth.

"We're the only ones who can help now. So you've gotta keep eating, okay, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"I can't!" Agumon whined as he fell down on his back.

"Tai's personality seems to have changed ever since he got a hold of that Crest of Courage." Sora said.

"I think he's being a huge jerk. The way he's acting is terrible. And I'm pretty sure it's abuse." Davey glared.

"I really don't wanna know how you know that word or what it means." Joe said as he looked down at the girl in worry.

"A bunch of mutant kids I know told me and my sister about how they were abused by their own parents. It's sad and scary to hear what kinda cruelty people are capable of." Davey sighed.

Gaining a distressed expression, Sora then leaned over and patted Davey's head, running her fingers through the girl's hair as a form of comfort.

As for Catmon and Veemon, they were both glaring heatedly at Tai, angered at him for not only hurting Agumon, but for also bringing up something distressing for their partner.

If Tai wasn't careful, then he was going to get a beating from them.

"Boy, I'm hungry." Joe sighed.

Suddenly, he felt his Tag vibrating and pulled it out of his shirt to find it glowing a silvery blue color much to his shock.

"Hmm? Hey, guys! My Tag is glowing!" Joe called to his friends who all turned to him.

"That must mean it's reacting to something." Matt said.

"The Crest must be nearby." Izzy suggested.

"You think so?" Tai asked eagerly as he stood up.

Pulling out his mini telescope, the goggle head looked over the area to locate the Crest.

"Hey, look! There's something out there. It looks like a big building or something." He announced.

"That must be where my Crest is." Joe said running down the sand dunes, but he tripped over a strange black cable wire.

"What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Gomamon asked as he lifted the cable.

The group then followed the glowing Tag and they arrived at a large coliseum that looked like an exact replica from Rome.

"Amazing, it looks like the Roman coliseum." Izzy exclaimed.

"What's a coliseum?" Tentomon asked.

"Well, Tentomon, it's an ancient arena." Izzy said.

"But the ancients didn't have big screens." Mimi said as she pointed to the TV.

It was similar to the large screens that were set up in sports stadiums where people went to watch the games.

"Or soccer goals." Sora said as she pointed out the large goal nets.

"Okay guys, let's go split up and look for the Crest." Tai said as Agumon fell onto his bottom.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked him.

"I can't move anymore. Let me rest a little bit." Agumon said turning on his side to get some rest.

"Come on. Get up! You can do it." Tai yelled.

"I can't!" Agumon cried.

"Give him a rest, Tai." Joe said making the brunette look at him.

"Hmm?" Tai asked as he turned to the older boy with an aggravated expression.

"The only clue we have is my Tag. So Gomamon and I will search for the Crest. You guys relax for a while." Joe said.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Tai insisted as the three ran off to look for it.

With Tai gone, the Digimon all gathered around Agumon to check on him and make sure their friend was feeling comfortable.

"A soccer ball!" Sora cried out as a soccer ball rolled over to the group.

"Hey, anybody up for a game?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" TK cheered.

"That's a great idea. The human team will play against the digimon team." Matt said.

"What on earth is 'soccer'?" Tentomon asked.

"It's easy. You use your feet to try to get this ball into the goal. You can also use your chest and your head." Sora said as she kicked up the ball into the air and hit it with her head.

The ball bounced over to Gabumon, who went over to it eagerly.

"Here I go!" He chuckled giving it a kick, making it fly over to Biyomon and Palmon, hitting the bird over the head and then it bounced into the hybrid Digimon's hands.

"Oh, that's really using your head." Palmon said as Biyomon was on the ground from the hit.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. You can't use your hands." Sora giggled.

"Unless you're the goal keeper, then you can touch the ball with your hands." TK explained.

"Yeah, you should be the goalie for your team, Palmon." Matt told her.

"Great, let's all play!" Davey cheered.

"Here!" Palmon called as she made a baseball throw.

The ball then landed on the ground and rolled near Tai who spotted it and ran up to the ball, delivering a powerful kick.

Everyone watched as the ball sailed over the wall of the coliseum much to their awe, but it slowly faded when Tai revealed the annoyed look on his face as he regarded the group.

"I can't believe you're playing soccer at a time like this! Will you use your heads for something other than hitting the ball? The sooner Joe finds the Crest, the sooner we can leave." He reprimanded.

The humans all glanced down, feeling upset with the way the team leader had glared at them and scolded them for trying to have some fun during such a tense time.

As for the mutant of the group, she was very tempted to let her fangs grow out and bury them in Tai's throat.

"Veemon, Catmon. Do me a favour." Davey said gaining their attention.

"What is it, Nia?" Catmon asked curiously.

"When it looks like I'm about to loose my temper, grab my tail. It'll hold me back." The feral informed.

"Does that mean you want us to do that now? Because, you look like you're really close to ripping Tai to pieces." Veemon commented.

"Your Tag is reacting again." Gomamon said as he and Joe stood at the soccer net.

"Yeah, the Crest must be around here somewhere. Huh?" Joe asked.

The sound of clapping filled the area and everyone turned to the large screen to see a pair of gloved hands clapping.

"Who's the king?" Etemon asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"Ahhh! He's here! Etemon's here!" Mimi cried running away and the others followed her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Agumon called as he ran after the others, but was too slow due to all the food he had eaten.

Agumon cried out as he tripped and fell on the ground, capturing Tai's attention as the brunette turned and started running back over to help his partner.

Before he could step out of the net, the net then crashed down on the group and trapped them like a cage.

"Hey! We're trapped." Matt yelled.

"Goal! I sure did it. I scored a goal." Etemon cheered.

"The whole thing was a trap." Tai said.

"Does he really think he can trap us with this stupid net?" Tentomon asked as he rammed into the net, but was electrocuted and was knocked back into everyone.

"Oh, that's not good." Catmon's ears lowered as Tentomon whined in pain.

"Oh, now, listen up. You might get hurt. There's electricity running through that net. It's a shocker, I know. I really wanted to be there in person to do this myself, but I'm far too busy. You know how us rock 'n' roll legends are. Don't worry; the act substituting for me is a rare treat. Let's see if you can put your puny little hands together when you figure out who our special guest star is. Well?" Etemon inquired.

"How can we know who it is?" Tai asked.

"I'm sure y'all be surprised. Here he comes." Etemon said.

Loud footsteps were heard and everyone turned to see a Greymon wearing a black collar and had glowing red eyes walk into the coliseum.

"It's a different Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

This Greymon had glowed red eyes and he had a black collar around his neck, which was controling his mind and making him a slave of Etemon's.

"This is gonna be good." Veemon muttered.

"See? I knew you'd be surprised. Ah, I'm so evil. Let's get started, it's time to go. Okay, here's the show!" Etemon announced.

Evil Greymon snarled as he stomped on the other net across the field, crushing it under his weight as he roared in anger.

"It's time to Digivolve." Tai said as his Digivice beeped.

"Agumon Digivolve too…GREYMON!"

The two Champions had locked hands as they tried to shove each other back or throw the other one down.

Greymon rammed his head into Evil Greymon's face making him back away in pain, but then he whacked Greymon in the side with his tail.

"You can do it, Greymon!" Gabumon called.

"Don't lose to that phoney baloney!" TK yelled.

"Kick his tail back to the Stone Age!" Davey shouted.

"Dinosaurs weren't around in the-"

"I don't care!" Davey cut Izzy off being he could correct her.

Evil Greymon snarled as he charged Greymon, ramming his head into Greymon and sent him flying back into the Digidestineds' cage, being electrocuted.

"Greymon, you've got to Digivolve!" Tai yelled from inside the cage.

"Boy, this doesn't look good." Izzy said as the good Greymon pushed himself up; the evil dinosaur standing over him.

"We're done for if he can't Digivolve again!" Tentomon cried.

"Digivolve, Greymon. You've got to." Tai urged.

Greymon got up tiredly and rammed his head into Evil Greymon, trying to push him back, but Evil Greymon grabbed hold of his horns and threw him to the ground.

"What's he waiting for? Why won't he Digivolve to the next level?" Tai asked.

"It's not working, Tai. The Crest isn't reacting at all. Maybe you gave him too much to eat." Izzy accused.

"Maybe he can't Digivolve." Matt cut in.

"Of course he can. Come on, Greymon. You can do it! Believe in your power and you can Digivolve." Tai called.

Greymon then used his tail to whip Evil Greymon, the bad dinosaur stumbling back.

"Way to go, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

Greymon tried to use his Nova Blast, but he choked out nothing but spit.

"He certainly doesn't have any digi-manners. At least say 'excuse me'." Mimi said.

"Am I imagining it or is he moving a lot slower than usual?" Matt asked.

"He consumed way too much, so his refluxes are sluggish." Izzy explained.

"Right, Izzy." Tentomon said trying to get out of the cage, but was electrocuted by the net.

Tentomon fell back onto the ground, groaning in pain and in disbelief that he had fallen for the same trick once again.

Davey felt compelled to make a joke about bug zappers, but held her tongue.

"Not again." Tentomon groaned.

Evil Greymon was dragging Greymon around the field by his tail, the good dinosaur not even looking like he is trying to get free.

"Get up and fight!" Tai ordered.

Evil Greymon was swinging Greymon around by his tail now, then let him go and fly into the stairs of the coliseum, destroying them.

"It's lookin' like this is gonna be over sooner than I thought." Etemon laughed.

Evil Greymon picked up Greymon in a headlock and ran over to the center of the field and then did a wrestling move where he slammed him down.

"We really need help! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon cried and colorful fish started to swim out of the water that was pouring out from a fountain.

There was a Gazimon standing on top of the statues with fireworks in his paws, but the fish knocked him down and stole the fireworks, bringing them over to Evil Greymon as he was stomping on Greymon again.

They caught the evil dinosaur's attention and he chased after them.

"Where did those fish come from? How could they just come out of there like that?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but if it's not broken, don't fix it." Gomamon shrugged in responce.

"It's really elementary, Joe. There's probably just a dimensional drift in the water." Izzy said.

"Ditto." The seal Digimon agreed with the boy.

"Oh." Joe said crossing his arms.

The fish then all dropped the fireworks at Evil Greymon's feet, making him yelp and try to avoid getting hit by the flames and sparks as the fish flew away.

"Thank you, fish!" Sora called as they disappeared.

"Now, what are we going to do to get out of here?" Sora asked as she turned back to the group.

"We should dig a hole and tunnel our way out." Izzy said as he and Matt lifted up a stone block that revealed dirt under it.

"Great idea." The blond said as they all started helping lift away the blocks.

"There's a black cable here too." Izzy said when the group saw it in the dirt under their feet.

"This rock is in the way." Tentomon said staring at a stone block that had a cross symbol on it.

"My Tag. It's… Its reacting again." Joe said as he held out this Tag as it was glowing the same silvery color from earlier on.

"What if this rock…is the Crest we've been looking for?" He asked as the two Greymons were locked into a fight again.

"If this really is the Crest that goes with my Tag." Joe said as he placed his Tag onto the symbol.

"Then maybe…" He trailed off as the block glowed that same silver color and it shrunk into a pendant as it slid into place in the Tag.

The ground under the group then broke open making everyone cry out as they fell into an underground cavern.

"It is my Crest. Yes!" Joe cheered.

"Look, a tunnel. We can get out through here." Tentomon said.

Everyone followed Tentomon down the tunnel and they made it out from underground and walked into the coliseum where the fight was.

They all stopped behind a stone fence where they would be a safe distance away to watch the fight.

"Greymon, you could win if you only digivolve. GREYMON!" Tai said as he clutched his Crest.

Greymon, who was lying on the stairs, looked back at Tai as he climbed up on the short wall.

"Tai, don't!" Sora said grabbing his waist.

"Don't stop me. This is my chance to make him digivolve to the next level. Please mind your own business, Sora." Tai said to the girl.

"But Tai, without a reaction from the Crest there's no way for him to Digivolve." Sora said.

"I can make him do it. Watch." Tai said jumping off the wall and running toward the two fighting dinosaurs.

"Get back here you _glupyy chelovek_ (stupid human)!" Davey shouted, insulting the boy in Russian.

"What do ya think he's going to do?" Matt asked.

"The other condition for Digivolving is their partner must be in danger." Izzy said.

"He wouldn't." Sora said in horror.

Sadly, everyone knew that Tai would be doing exactly that.

He wasn't thinking clearly at the moment and was willingly going to be putting his life in danger just to gain the power of a new Digivolution.

"Hurry up and finish him off. Use your Nova Blast." Etemon laughed as Evil Greymon started up his attack.

"STOP!" Tai yelled.

His yelling startled the evil dinosaur so much that he turned his head to the side and sent his Nova Blast to the statue.

"I'm not afraid of a big fake like you. Okay, fire breath, come and get me." The goggle head taunted the evil creature.

Evil Greymon turned to him growling, Tai crying out in fear as the dinosaur went to him, Greymon watching in worry as the rest of the DigiDestineds were in a panic.

"Biyomon, you've got to help Tai." Sora said to the pink bird.

"You go too, Gabumon." Matt told his partner.

"Got it." Gabumon nodded.

"Biyomon Digivolve too…BIRDAMON!"

"Gabumon Digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Greymon, I believe in you." Tai called as the blue wolf and the red bird stood near the boy to protect him.

Greymon forced himself to rise up from the ground to fight.

"You can do it, Greymon. Digivolve!" Tai yelled as his digivice glowed green and his Crest glowed orange before it turned pitch black.

The sky darkened as black streams of light fell down from the sky, flames swirling around them as Greymon started transform into a skeletal creature that made the DigiDestineds and Digimon gasp in pure terror.

"What in the world?" Sora gasped.

"What do you think that is?" Matt asked.

"Oh my! Is that what I think it is?" Tentomon asked in shock.

"What do you call that thing?" The orange haired girl asked.

"SkullGreymon. The sight of it makes other Digimon tremble. He is a fully Digivolved Digimon who's explosive power causes him to constantly search for battle." Tentomon explained.

"This isn't going to ebd well for the rest of us." Catmon whimpered.

"We should get Tai out of there right now. Who knows what SkullGreymon will be like." Veemon frowned.

"This could be very bad. There's been some mistake and he's digivolved into a horrible monster." Izzy said as Mimi cowarded behind him.

TK whimpered as he clung to Davey, seeking comfort from the slightly older and stronger DigiDestined.

SkullGreymon growled out a snarl as he towered over Evil Greymon, his green eyes looking deadly.

Evil Greymon had the right idea to run away from him, but SkullGreymon chased after him and back handed him away and he sailed right into the big screen, a shocked Etemon backing away from the screen as Evil Greymon was electrocuted from the broken TV.

SkullGreymon then fired off the orange rocket that was on his back and it destroyed the TV along with the Evil Greymon making everyone stare in horror.

"D-Did he just kill that guy?" Davey gasped in shock.

Burying his head into Davey's shoulder, TK whimpered and hugged the girl as he wished for the nightmare to end already.

"Listen to me, SkullGreymon, if you're really the Digivolved form of Greymon, then you can't hurt me!" Tai yelled.

"Tai, get outta there!" Matt yelled as SkullGreymon chased Tai.

Garurumon then pounced at SkullGreymon, but the Ultimate slapped the wolf down and Garurumon landed on his feet as he ran off.

Birdramon cawed as she then flew in and grabbed SkullGreymon's shoulder with her foot, but she was backhanded.

Tai then ran away from SkullGreymon as the monster turned his attention back to the boy.

"Leave it to me." Tentomon said as he flew towards the fight.

"Tentomon Digivolve too...KABUTERIMON!"

The four Champions then stood ready to protect the rest of the DigiDestineds when Tai safely made it back to his friends while the black cables crackled with electricity.

SkullGreymon then picked up the soccer net that the group had been trapped in and he threw it at the DigiDestineds making them cry out as they ran off to avoid being hit.

Birdramon used Meteor Wing, Garurumon fired off his Howling Blaster and Kabuterimon used his Electro Shocker on SkullGreymon, but he just brushed off the attacks like they were nothing and then he backhanded Birdramon into Kabuterimon while he kicked Garurumon down.

Seeming bored with terrorizing the children and fighting their Digimon, SkullGreymon turned and started to walk off, destroying whatever stood in his place.

Suddenly, the Ultimate stopped his path of destruction as black smoke started to drift off of his body and he was then covered in gold light as he slowly started to shrink.

"I wonder what happened." Izzy yelled as the group ran over to see what was happening.

"His energy ran out." Tentomon explained.

When the group got close enough, they found SkullGreymon had reverted back to Koromon who looked very tired and upset.

"He's Koromon again." TK noted.

Tai slid down the sand dune and ran to his partner.

"Are you all right?" He asked picking him up.

"Well, yes, but… I've done some terrible, horrible things." Koromon whimpered sadly as he saw the destruction he had done.

"I savagely attacked four of my fellow digimon." He said sadly looking close to tears.

"It wasn't your fault." Biyomon told him.

"She's right." Gabumon agreed with the pink bird.

"We completely understand." Tentomon said.

"I'm really sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me, Tai." Koromon said looking down.

"It's not your fault. I know who's to blame." Matt said as Tai stood up with a guilty expression.

"I know, it's all my fault. I'm really, really sorry." Tai said miserably.

"I didn't mean to put it all on you, Tai." Matt told him, not meaning to make him feel worst than he already was.

"It's okay. It's my fault, right, Sora?' Tai asked looking at the girl.

"Yeah-I mean..." Sora trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I didn't know what I was doing, but I kept pushing people around anyway. I felt like because I had the Crest of Courage, I had to be in charge and fight on my own without any help from you." Tai explained.

He then stared down at Koromon as he turned away from Sora.

"I'm sorry everybody. Please forgive me." Tai held up Koromon above his head.

"Mm-hmm." Koromon smiled down at his partner.

"Just don't let something like this happen again, okay?" Davey gave a small grin.

She still wasn't very happy over what had happened that day and prayed no one else allowed anything like this to happen again.

To be continued...


	16. The Crest of Sincerity

"The Crest of Sincerity"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Escaping Etemon and trying to relax after the surprise appearance of SkullGreymon, the children and their Digimon partners were walking off in the desert once again, trying to find a new place to rest.

"Man, this desert is so hot, even a lizard would need sunscreen." Matt said as everyone panted and groaned from the heat.

"Sora, can you carry me?" Biyomon asked as she looked up at her partner pleadingly.

"Not even." The orange haired girl denied since she didn't have the energy to do so.

"The crew cut would look nice on you and its cooler." Tentomon said to Izzy.

"Do I look fat?" Gabumon asked when he noticed his human staring at him.

"No, you look hot. Especially with the fur coat. That thing really needs a zipper." Matt said.

"Or maybe just removable shirt sleeves." Gabumon frowned as he looked himself over.

As they were walking, Davey kept groaning in annoyance as she felt something strange building inside of her gut.

"Man, I don't feel so good." Davey whined.

"Do you have a tummy ache?" Veemon asked.

For once, Catmon was actually walking at his side, deciding to give him a break from carrying her.

The poor guy needed a break and looked too tired to carry anyone around.

"No, I just feel weird." Davey shook her head.

"It must be the heat getting to you." Catmon suggested.

"I haven't rested my feet." Gomamon whined.

"There's no place to sit, except on a cactus." Joe said.

"Great view up here." Tokomon said from his place on top TK's head.

"Next time I ride." The blond panted as he walked slumped over.

"You look terrible, Koromon. If only I hadn't acted like such a bone head, you never would have Digivolved." Tai looked at his partner sadly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, although come to think of it, you really have made a super icky mess of things." Mimi giggled.

"Thanks, Mimi." Tai said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't mention it, Tai. I'm glad to help with the pep talk now and then." Mimi grinned.

Unable to stop himself, Tai gave a small smile at the girl.

Even though she was failing to do so, he appreciated the fact that she was trying to make him feel better about what happened.

"I haven't sweated this much since cheerleader try outs." Mimi said as she took her hat off to whip away sweat, Palmon panting with her tongue hanging out.

"Koromon doesn't look so good. I'm worried." Tai said.

"You know what we need right now is a whole bunch of shade. A big umbrella or a really big tree. Or maybe I can grow into a giant cactus and smile down onto all of you as I provide cool, refreshing comfort." Palmon mused.

"It's official, the sun has just turned Palmon's brain into a French fry. Earth to Palmon. Come in." Matt called to the day dreaming Rookie.

"Palmon, look!" Mimi exclaimed.

Snapping out of her daze, Palmon turned to look at what everyone was staring at in awed disbelief.

Up ahead of them was a large cactus that looked to be the size of a building, casting a great shadow onto the sand dunes.

"Wow, I did that? Gee, I'm pretty amazing." Palmon said.

"Yeah, you better believe it, Palmon. Come on everybody, let's head for some shade." Tai announced.

Everyone cheered as they all ran towards the cactus that was weirdly enough swaying back and forth looking really wobbly.

"What happened to the shade?" Tai asked when they stopped at the base of the cactus.

Just then, the cactus faded away from their sights, revealing it to have been an illusion their minds had conjured up.

"It was just a mirage. We've been tricked." Matt said as everyone fell to their hands and knees or bottoms in defeat.

"Well, well. It's about time you got here." A familiar voice called out making everyone look around curiously.

A beam of light shone from the ground and a transparent illusion of Gennai appeared.

"And you're just about ready to give up on me." He commented.

"It's Gennai." Matt stated.

"Gennai, we've found the Tags and a couple of Crests like you wanted, but when we got into trouble, our Digimon couldn't Digivolve. They ended up worse off than when they started. Take a look at poor Agumon. He is just not himself and I'm supposed to helping me." Tai said holding up Koromon.

"I think those thingies are more trouble than they're worth." Mimi stated with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"Calm down, kids. Let me explain. The Tags and Crests are extremely important; please make sure no one gets a hold of them. In the end you shall see that they work together to help you create total harmony." Gennai said.

"In English?" Mimi requested since she didn't understand what the man meant.

"Just trust me. After all, I'm the floating, glowing guy." Gennai joked.

No one laughed or showed any form of amusement in the joke he had made.

"As for Koromon, he wouldn't be so helpless if you knew how to care for him in the proper way." He reprimanded.

"But I did the best I could." Tai said helplessly.

"Patience is what you need to learn, my friends and you will learn it in time." Gennai said.

"But I wanna have Agumon back now." Tai complained.

"I'm starting to lose my connection." Gennai announced.

His image then began to flicker like a TV screen, showing that the conenction he had to them was growing weaker.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out all by yourself. Good luck." He said as he continued to flicker.

"Wait a minute!" Tai yelled.

"Sorry, I'm on a tight schedule." Was the last thing the man said before he completely vanished.

"It never fails. Every time I need to know about something, he hangs me out to dry." Tai complained.

"Are we being cared for properly?" Biyomon asked Gabumon.

"If we were, Agumon wouldn't have Digivolved backwards." Gabumon answered her.

"Come on, don't freak me out!" Matt told him.

"I'm…better with computers." Izzy said sadly as he looked down.

"That's ridiculous. As far as I'm concerned, you're the best." Tentomon assured the redhead.

"I don't get it. How are we supposed to take care of you guys?" Davey questioned.

"Don't listen to that guy, Nia." Veemon told her.

"Yeah, that man is very strange and he doesn't make any sense. I wouldn't waste my time listening to him." Catmon said.

"You look bummed." Gomamon said to his partner.

"How am I supposed to take care of you? Is there a handbook somewhere? I feel very inadequate." Joe said in disapointment.

"Me too." Gomamon said as some weird fog horn sounded off.

Looking up, the group found a large cruise ship was sailing in the sand towards them.

"Is that a battle ship?" Tai asked.

"Could be. But it looks more like a fancy cruise ship." Sora said.

"The passengers will want their money back if they see this place." Joe said as he stood.

"Yeah." Mimi said as everyone else stood.

"It could be just a mirage." TK said fearfully.

"Yeah, it looks pretty real to me!" Matt yelled.

Crying out, the group all dived off to the side, getting out of the way of the ship, avoiding being hit by it since the captain didn't seem to be slowing down.

The yacht then stopped, making the group all look up to see a Digimon peering over the edge down at them.

"Ahoy!" the Numemon laughed dressed in a white sailor hat and vest.

"Numemon!" Mimi gasped.

Koromon gave a small sob making Tai look down at him in worry before he turned his attention back to Numemon.

"Hey, fella, could all of us come aboard and freshen up?" Tai called up to him.

Numemon groaned and backed away from the side of the ship, looking distrustful of the humans and mutant.

"If you don't mind, this needs a woman's touch." Mimi said as she walked forward with a confident smile.

Everyone then stood back as they watched the strawberry blonde as she then proceeded to flirt with the sludge Digimon.

"Well, hey there, big boy. Your ship looks so, so inviting. How about letting us on board so that we can check it out? Oh, please?" Mimi begged with a flirty look, puckering her lips and fluttering her eyes.

Numemon then blushed as his eyes went wide with hearts in them and he lowered the stairs for the group, eager to let the pretty human girl on.

"Is it safe? Joe asked.

The group all walked up the stairs and entered the luxurious cruise ship and were stunned by what they found inside.

They ran down the gold grand staircase and found a beige colored room with tables and comfortable looking chairs all around along with nice bay windows.

"Oh, what? No linen table cloths? Well, I guess we can rough it." Mimi shrugged.

"Mimi, I don't think you know what roughing it really means." Davey commented.

The group all then broke off into three different groups with Joe, Tai, Gomamon and Koromon heading out onto the deck where the pool was located while Matt, Izzy, TK, Gabumon, Tentomon and Tokomon went off to the mess hall where there was food being served.

As for the girls, and Veemon, they all went off in search of the bathroom so that they could take a shower to wash themselves.

Finding the bathroom, Sora opened the door to reveal the large shower stalls and the girls all smiled happily at the sight.

"Whoa, nice!" Sora smiled as she, Mimi, Davey, Palmon, Biyomon and Catmon giggled.

"I'll be in the boy's bathroom to take a shower." Veemon told the females.

"Okay." Davey nodded.

With that said, Veemon closed the door behind him before he then made his way off to the bathroom next door.

Stripping off their clothing, the girls then jumped into the shower, turning on the warm water and grabbed the soap and shampoo that was inside the stalls.

"I'm in heaven!" Sora smiled.

"We can spend hours just pampering ourselves. Yes!" Mimi cheered.

"Yeah, we were getting pretty smelly." Sora said.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything about that, but, yeah." Davey teased.

Groaning as she felt the strange feeling inside of her grow, Davey rubbed at her chest and didn't notice the pink energy glowing around her hand.

"Davey, are you feeling all right?" Sora asked as she looked down at the younger girl.

"I don't know. I have this weird feeling inside of me, but I don't know what's causing it." Davey whined.

"Maybe we should have Joe look over you." Mimi suggested.

Someone then started banging on the bathroom door, startling the girls as they climbed out of the showers and wrapped towels around their bodies.

"Who is that?" Biyomon asked.

"Open up, it's me!" Veemon said urgently.

Walking over to the door, Catmon stood up on her hind legs and used her front paws to open the door, twisting the knob to allow Veemon inside.

Once he was inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Veemon,w hat's wrong?" Palmon asked him.

"We're being attacked!" Veemon exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Catmon gasped.

"I heard yelling from the guys and when I went to check it out, I saw that they were trying to run away from the evil Digimon. He's on his way over here right now." Veemon said.

Footsteps were then heard stomping down the hall and the group all grew worried.

Quickly, the girls grabbed their Digivices and hooked them onto their towels.

"What do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"We have to get out of here." Sora narrowed her eyes.

Looking around, Davey saw the window and climbed up to it, easily crawling out through it.

"Hurry up, guys!" Davey called.

Rushing to climb out of the window, the girls were all helped by the Digimon and as soon as everyone was out, they quickly ran down the hall just as the door to the bathroom was kicked open.

As they rushed down the halls, they were suddenly cut off when a large rooster digimon with red eyes and sharp fangs jumped out from around the corner.

"It's Kokatorimon!" Veemon, Palmon, Catmon and Biyomon cried out.

"Is he the Easter chicken?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Biyomon said.

"That omelet head has Tai and Joe's Crests!" Mimi gasped.

"What did you do with the guys, Tweety?" Davey glared and showed off her fangs.

"I ran into several of your friends by the pool, but don't get your heads in a spin. They're just drying off. Nothing like little sunbaked faces fried to a crisp with curly fries and cold sloth." Kokatorimon laughed making the girls gasp in worry for the boys.

"Where are the Digimon?" Biyomon asked.

"Don't worry about those guys. Confidentially, I find them to be a little bit on the stiff side. That just happens to be my personal opinion." The rooster said.

"Your opinion stinks." Palmon commented.

"You're going to meet the same fate." Kokatorimon laughed.

"You've cackled once too long." Biyomon said.

Flying into the air, Biyomon then used her Spiral Twister, blasting Kokatorimon back.

Moving together, Veemon and Catmon both punched Kokatorimon in the face, then jumped away fromt he larger Digimon.

Palmon then used her Poison Ivy on Kokatorimon, but he was able to dodge the vines.

Much to his surprise, Davey pounced at him and slashed him with her claws that grew out and she quickly jumped away from him, returning to Sora and Mimi as the Digimon covered her.

Recovering from the surprise hit, Kokatorimon then sent out green bemas from his eyes making the girls cry out as they rushed down the hall with their Digimon.

"Come back you chickens!" He yelled as he chased after the group.

"Who's he calling 'chicken'?" Sora asked.

As the girls continued running, they found themselves exiting the cabin and were standing on the bow with nowhere else to run.

"Come back!" Kokatorimon yelled.

"What do we do now? We're trapped." Sora said looking at Kokatorimon.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight him off." Davey narrowed her eyes.

"Works for me." Veemon glared.

"Time to walk the plank!" Kokatorimon exclaimed.

"Biyomon, do your stuff!" Sora said as she pulled out her Digivice.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kokatorimon said as the large red bird flew up.

"What's the matter you big cluck? Can't you fly?" Sora taunted Kokatorimon as he jumped away from Birdramon's Meteor Wing attack.

"Palmon, it's your turn." Mimi said holding out her Digivice.

"Right." Palmon nodded.

"Palmon Digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

"Your turn, guys. Show this guy how it's done." Davey held out her Digivice to her two partners.

"Veemon Digivolve too...EXVEEMON!"

"Catmon Digivolve too...BELLEMON!"

Birdramon used her Meteor Wing, scaring the rooster off and he dropped the Crests and then Togemon used her Needle Spray on the big chicken.

Seeing the Crests lying on the floor, Davey made her way over to grab them after Bellemon used her Feather Frenzy and ExVeemon followed it up with his X Laser.

Grabbing the Crests of Courage and Reliability from off the floor, Davey was surprised to find Kokatorimon standing in front of her glaring down at her with his red eyes.

"You're next, brat!" He yelled as his eyes glowed green.

"Davey!" Bellemon cried out.

"Back off, bub!" Davey growled.

She thrust her palm out, intending on hitting him, but something happened that made everyones' eyes grow wide in shock.

Pink energy glowed around Davey's hand and it shot out at Kokatorimon, blasting him up into the sky, sending him towards the steam pipe which he landed inside of.

Stunned by what had happened and finding that she no longer felt strange, Davey stared down at her hand, wondering how she had done that.

Had she just gained a secondary mutation?

The pipe sputtered before flames then burt from the top as the Digimon all returned to their Rookie forms, Catmon and Veemon rushing over to their partner to check on her.

"Oh, Davey, are you all right?" Catmon asked.

"That was amazing!" Veemon grinned.

"You turned that guy into fried chicken." Mimi exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could do that?" Sora asked as everyone gathered around the girl.

"Because I can't. That was the first time I ever did that." Davey confessed.

"It was?" Palmon questioned.

"Well, it sure came at a great time to be used." Biyomon commented.

"But wait. I thought you said you already had your powers. How did you not know you could do that?" Mimi asked next.

"Well, some mutants gain secondary mutations later on in life. I guess it's not a big surprise, especially since my family comes from a long line of different breeds of mutants. I just don't know where that energy blast power came from." Davey stared at her friend.

"We'll figure this out later. Right now, we need to find the guys and get off this ship." Sora said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Returning to the bathroom, the girls put on their clothing and then rushed off to find the boys who were searching for them.

Tai and Joe were given their Crests back, then the group began to leave the ship.

As they moved, they found the Numemon had all shed off their sailor uniforms and were making their way off of the cruise ship as well.

"We're out of here!" The Numemon cried.

"I say we do the same as they are and abandon ship." Tai suggested.

"I guess it's a little late for mutiny." Izzy commented.

"Don't worry. The captain's already been fricasseed." Sora said.

The group all walked down the stairs and continued their walk in the desert, enduring the heat as they walked off, getting away from the boat.

"Well, the weather sure hasn't gotten any cooler." Joe commented.

"Do you hear something?" Mimi asked.

The humans, mutant and Digimon turned at the sound of a fog horn, yelling at the sight of the yacht sailing right towards them.

An insane with rage Kokatorimon was driving the ship after them, trying to run them over.

"That's one mad Digimon with his feather out of joint." Matt said as the yacht gained on them.

"Look!" Mimi said.

"The giant cactus is back." Palmon pointed out the large cactus up ahead of them.

"Oh no, not another mirage." Mimi whined.

"What were you expecting, an outlet mall?" Tai asked.

"Hurry, get over on the other side." Matt yelled.

Running towards the cactus, the group hid under it as the yacht sailed right into the cactus, but it stretched forward with the boat on top of it.

As the cactus quickly straightened, it flung the boat up into the air and it was destroyed.

"AAHHH! I can fly! I can fly! I can't fly!" Kokatorimon yelled.

The ship exploded in the sky, the rooster going down with his ship.

"Wow, it's even bigger than a skyscraper!" Mimi said about the cactus.

"You're right. What's a skyscraper, Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"Look up there. Check it out you guys." Tai said as a pretty dark pink flower bloomed on top of the cactus.

A stone block with a tear drop on it came out of the flower making the humans and Digimon all exclaim in wonder.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe it's a Crest." Tai said as the block tilted towards them.

Mimi's Tag slipped out from under her dress and it was glowing a jade green color.

The stone tablet did the same thing as it started to shrink and float down to where Mimi was, sliding into place in her Tag.

"He was right. It's just like Gennai said. The Tags and Crests somehow work together, Mimi." Sora said as the glowing stopped.

"It's the Crest of Sincerity." Mimi said picking up her new Crest.

"I don't deserve it, but if it can help me take care of Palmon, then I'll keep it." Mimi said.

"Aw, thanks Mimi." Palmon smiled.

"But I think I'm going to have to teach you some manners. Do you know you slurp when you eat soup? But don't worry a single leaf on that pretty little head; Mimi's going to help you." The girl said making everyone sigh, but smile at her.

Today had started out bad, but it ended as a victory for everyone.

Mimi had found her Crest of Sincerity and Davey had awakened a new power that she would be able to use to help protect her friends.

To be continued…


	17. The Piximon Cometh

"The Piximon Cometh"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Finding a large stone on the sandy desert ground, TK tossed it up into the air.

As he did this, Davey pointed her hand at it and focused on releasing a pink energy blast that barely grazed the stone.

"Dang it." Davey huffed.

"It was really close that time." TK said as he picked the stone up and showed off the scorch mark it had.

"I think you need to work on aiming better." Veemon commented.

"Remind me again why you guys are doing this?" Gomamon asked.

"Because I want to learn how to control this new power. It's not like I'm back home where I can call the X-Men for some help." Davey said.

"It would also come in handy to have an extra power on our hands before we gather up all of the Crests." Catmon mused.

While this little training session went on, the group continued to walk through the desert, trying to find a way out of the dangerous area.

They were out in the open and had no where to hdie from any kind of attack.

Also, they were dying from the heat beating down on their heads and baking them in their clothing.

"Okay, I admit a little breeze would be nice, but it's still a beautiful day don't you think?" Tai asked trying to bring up everyone's spirits.

"Yeah, maybe for a scorpion." Agumon said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Joe? And every Crest we've found so far has been different." Mimi said as she looked at her Crest.

"Yeah, but we need to learn how to use them." Joe said thoughtfully.

"Or else our Digimon could Digivolve all messed up, right?" Sora asked.

Tai and Agumon were walking further ahead of the group while everyone else lagged behind a bit when Matt suddenly stopped.

TK and everyone else turned their attention to the older blonde curiously.

"Yeah, but none of that really matters until we find all the Crests." Matt stated.

"Hmm, I think you're probably right about that one, Matt. Maybe the Crest's power comes from having them all." Izzy said.

"It'd explain why Tai's Crest didn't work right when he tried to use it before." Davey commented.

With that comment added, everyone gathered into a circle and they started talking as they came up with theories on what they would do once all the Crests were found.

Noticing that his friends were no longer following him, Tai stopped walking and glanced behind him to find the humans, mutant and DIgimon all gathered up together.

"Hey, we gotta move on. If we're gonna take some downtime, we need to find some shade." Tai called out to the group.

"Thanks, Tai. We're right in the middle of a serious digi-conversation about the Crests and everything and then you made me forget about what I was saying. You be in charge of finding the shade, we'll catch up." TK called as he waved at the amused duo of Courage.

Just then, the ground shook and the two were knocked down into the sand making everyone gasp in surprise.

"What happened?" TK asked.

"Something grabbed them from underneath." Joe said.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Matt said as the large red bug rose from the ground.

The large red beetle threw Tai and Agumon across the sand as the Digidestineds watched in worry.

"Ahhh! Is it the same one? Truly?" Izzy asked.

"That's Kuwagamon, all right. There's no mistaking that ugly face. But he sure looks bigger than the last time." Palmon said.

Agumon got back up from the sand and fired off his Pepper Breath, hitting Kuwagamon on the head and he cried out in pain, then growled at him.

"Uh, we have a big problem. This guy is much stronger than he used to be." Agumon said.

"Oh no! Not now. Digivolve. Agumon, Digivolve to Greymon!" Gabumon yelled.

Tai and Agumon both hesitated as they remembered the dark evolution that they had gone through before.

They both didn't want to Digivolve again in case they accidentally had another dark evolution happen to them.

The thought of a second dark evolution frightened the duo and they didn't want to chance it ever happening again.

"Agumon, stay away from his choppers!" Tai yelled as he ran over.

Kuwagamon then moved in closer to the dino, ready to snap his pincers on him.

"Move Agumon, move! Do something! Get back!" Gomamon yelled.

"Something's wrong." Catmon frowned.

Raising her hands, Davey focused the energy into her hands and sent out a blast of pink light, managing to shoot it at Kuwagamon's face.

"Gotcha!" Davey grinned.

"Nice shot!" Joe said.

Snarling at getting blasted in the face, Kuwagamon shook his head to get his senses back.

While Kuwagamon was distracted, Tai ran over and tackled Agumon out of the way of any on-coming attacks from the Champion.

"I got you." He said.

"Nice one." Agumon thanked.

Kuwagamon snapped his pincers dangerously close to them, making Sora cry out in worry as she watched.

"Pixi Bomb, seek and destroy!" A voice called out.

A weird wave of dust pushed Kuwagamon away from Tai and Agumon, making the rest of the DigiDestineds and Digimon sigh in relief.

"Wowie!" TK exclaimed.

"Check it out." Matt said.

The group then walked over to where Tai and Agumon were burried in the sand to check on the confused duo.

"Are you two okay?" Matt asked them.

"My goodness." Mimi said.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"What just happened to us?" Tai asked as he and Agumon crawled out from under the sand.

A small adorable pink creature with fairy wings holding a small pike was humming a tune as he walked by in front of the duo of Courage.

"A powder puff with wings." Mimi pointed out the cheery looking Digimon.

"Just don't use it on your face." Sora commented.

"And where's Kuwagamon?" Joe asked.

"Oh, man. Maybe that's him." TK said looking at the small round creature.

"Ha. I am no enemy. Nope, nope. If anything, you are your own enemies." The pink Digimon chirped.

Just then, Biyomon jumped in front of the group as she pointed at the mysterious Digimon.

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're the famous Piximon, right?" Biyomon asked.

Mimi walked up behind Piximon and picked him up, holding him to her face with a smile.

"You are?" She asked.

"Piximon is famous in the Digital World for his skills and training, but few have ever met him. His secret home is a training ground for all the great fighters." Biyomon explained.

"And I've heard all about you, too. But so far I am not impressed." Piximon said with that same smile as he pointed his pike at the DigiDestineds.

"Huh!" Sora and some others scoffed as they stood up or reeled back feeling insulted.

"You 8 are supposed to be the DigiDestinds. Ha! You better be more careful or you'll be digi-dinners. Yep, yep, without my spears and my magic, Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of digi-fries." He said.

Growling in anger, Davey made to storm over to Piximon and give him a piece of her mind, but she was stopped by Veemon and Catmon.

The dragon grabbed her around the waist and the cat grabbed her tail, both holding the feral back from attacking the annoying fairy creature.

"That's gross. Thanks a lot." Mimi said frowning.

"And that's not all. You Digimon there. You're supposed to protect the children, but half the time they're protecting you. I wanna see some guts, I wanna see some courage!" Piximon exclaimed.

"This guy reminds me of a gym teacher I once had." Matt muttered.

"Wait, I'm confused. Gennai said that the kids were supposed to take care of us, but now Piximon says we have to take care of them. This is so confusing! How're we supposed to know what to do when two people are telling us two different things?" Veemon questioned.

"I'm starting to think these guys have no idea what we're really supposed to do. They're just running their mouths off, trying to sound smart." Catmon said.

Acting as though he hadn't heard what the dragon and cat had said about him, Piximon continued to speak.

"But the news isn't all bad, yep, yep. From now on, you're all gonna train with me." Piximon said.

"But why?" Sora asked.

"Let's not go overboard, Piximon." Tentomon buzzed.

"Especially you two guys." Piximon said as he looked over at Tai and Agumon who were surprised at being singled out.

"Wha?!" They asked.

"You heard me. You two need lots of help and I have a special extreme training program just for you." Piximon said as he flew by them.

"Did I hear him right?" Tai asked.

"Sounds kinda extreme." Agumon said.

"Yep. Follow me." Piximon said as he started walking away humming another tune.

The group all huddled up and started talking about if they should go or trust him.

"I don't know about this." Mimi said.

"I have a question; do we trust a ping pong ball with wings?" Joe asked.

"But he did save Agumon and me. Why would he do that if he was no good?" Tai asked.

"Precisely. Why, he didn't have a black gear on him. I checked." Izzy informed.

"What do you say, Biyomon? After all, you know a lot about him." Joe turned to the pink bird.

"Well, it's an honor to be chosen by Piximon." Biyomon said.

"It sounds like a lot of work to me." Mimi complained.

"He's right though. We could use some help." Sora stated.

"How can you say that, just 'cause we've nearly been eaten a hundred times?" Tai asked.

"There are worst options, I mean, do we have a choice? All in favour say 'aye'." Matt said.

"Aye." Everyone agreed since they didn't see any other options.

"Would you all just hurry up?!" Piximon yelled when he noticed the group wasn't following him.

Everyone ran over to where Piximon was waiting on them and they followed after him as he led them through the desert to where his home was located.

"Are we there yet?" Mimi asked.

"Just a little further." Piximon told them.

"That's about the seventh time you've said that." Joe complained.

"I think he's lost." Matt said.

"So what do we do? Ask a cactus for directions?" Tai asked.

"Ice cream…cold root beer…" Sora whined.

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at the orangette.

"Oh, we have arrived. Yep." Piximon said stopping.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything here." Sora said as she glanced around at the wide open space of sky and sand.

"Pixie Portal!" Piximon said flying up in the air, spinning his pike around and a portal opened up, showing an invisible forest that was hidden.

"It's a hole in the desert." The child of Sincerity said.

"Am I the only one who thinks this looks like trouble?" Joe asked.

"Actually, it's just my front door. Come on in now, quickly, before it closes. Yep, yep." Piximon chirped.

Izzy and Tai looked at each other and nodded before they then stepped forward into the hidden forest while the others all followed.

The air was a bit cooler and the shade from the trees was a great welcome to the hot bodied humans and Digimon.

"Cool, a jungle inside a desert." Tai said.

"I bet you have lots of friends who wanna play with ya." TK said to Piximon.

"You should have seen it when I first got it." Piximon said as he led the group of 17 to his home where he would begin their training.

"Huh? Heads up! Behind us, guys!" Sora yelled.

Confused, everyone looked off to the side where the orange haired girl was staring and were able to see Etemon's trailer being pulled through the desert.

"Oh no, it's Etemon and his trailer." Mimi said in worry.

"Oh boy, this is bad." The child of Reliability stated.

"And right outside the front door he is, too." Piximon said as he hovered in the air.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He isn't able to see through the barrier. He sees nothing but desert." He said making everyone sigh in relief.

Satisfied that they were safe from Etemon, the group continued on with their walk until they finally reached a large building that had a long staircase.

"All right everybody, home we are. My house is just up these steps." Piximon informed.

Everyone groaned and whimpered in disbelief that they would have to walk all the way up the steps to get to the house.

"We have to walk up there?" Joe asked pointing at the stone steps that were a part of the mountain that led to the house.

"But I didn't bring my stair climbing sneakers." Mimi complained.

"Yeah, and I just remembered, I'm afraid of heights." Tai spoke up.

"Surely, from a logical standpoint, it doesn't look very safe." Izzy said.

"Is this a part of our training?" Sora asked.

"Exactly!" Piximon said cheerfully.

Everyone then fell to their knees in despair at the long climb they had ahead of them.

"Hey, no sweat. I'll just fly up there and before you know it, I'll be chillin' by the poll while you guys are still-"Tentomon was cut off.

"Oh, by the way. Did I mention they'll be no flying by anyone during my training?" Piximon asked and Tentomon fell to the ground groaning in misery.

"Haven't you Rookies learned that the easy way is sometimes a trap? Now let's move out." The pink guy said making everyone groan in misery.

"I guess Piximon never heard of elevators." Joe said as everyone started climbing.

Sighing at this, Davey stood up and started making her way over to the stairs, knowing for a fact that her cells would heal from the strain put on her muscles.

"C'mon guys, we better get started." Davey told everyone.

Forcing themselves to stand, Veemon and Catmon chased after their partner, following her up the steps.

"You see? The homo superior isn't afraid to work up a sweat! Now, march!" Piximon yelled at the humans.

"How the heck does he know what I am?" Davey muttered.

"Who knows?" Catmon shrugged.

It was sunset by the time the group had made it halfway to the top of the staircase and they were exhausted as their legs and feet ached while their stomachs growled for food.

"Don't tell me you're all tired. Don't give up yet. You see, you've almost arrived." Piximon said pointing his pike at the house.

"That's his place?" Joe asked.

"That's it and there's plenty of food for all." Piximon said making everyone cheer.

That got them to all run over to the house and walked inside the home seeing a large statue of Piximon in the middle of the grand staircase.

Everyone then exclaimed in awe, amazed with the sight of the building.

"Why thank you, isn't it as handsome as I am?" Piximon smirked smugly.

"You said something about food." The child of Reliability reminded.

"Ah yes, but first you must earn it." Piximon said.

"I should have known there'd be a catch." Gomamon sighed.

Piximon giggled like crazy as he spun his pike around and a bunch of rages and metal buckets appeared filled with soapy water dropping in front of the humans and Rookies.

"I want you all to scrub the floor. All the floors." He said making them all exclaim in protest and annoyance.

"It'll take forever." Tai complained as everyone grabbed the rags and buckets.

"But not you Agumon and Tai. Come now. I have a special chore for you." Piximon said showing them away.

"Great, we probably have to paint the place." The child of Courage grumbled as they walked off, leaving the other 15 behind.

"Well, let's do it." Sora said as everyone chose a spot to start cleaning with their heads hung in despair.

"The last time I scrubbed the floor was…never." Mimi whined.

"It's a simple task, Mimi. Even you'll catch on." Izzy said as they all got to our knees and started.

"Is this really training or just Piximon's maids' day off and he doesn't like to vacuum?" Matt asked.

"Tokomon, let's have a cleaning race." TK said as he got down with the cleaning rag in his hands.

Taking a duster, Davey then climbed up onto the railing to start dusting the ceiling.

The sight made Joe freak and he rushed over to grab the girl, forgetting the fact that she was a mutant and had perfect balance, so she wouldn't fall.

"Ready, set, go!" TK called.

He and Tokomon then rushed down the hallway, giggling as they started their game which made Matt give a short laugh as he watched fondly.

Later on, Piximon flew over to Davey, Catmon and Veemon as they were polishing the floors.

In Piximon's hands was a silver box that had digital code engraved on the sides.

"Hello, little homo suprior!" Piximon greeted.

Ears twitching at that, Davey turned to look at the fairy Digimon.

"My name is Davinia. And how do you even know what I am?" She asked.

"Because, a while ago, someone came to me with a special item that was said to belong to a DigiDestined who would be a homo superior and not a homo sapien like the others." Piximon said.

This news made Veemon and Catmon stop their polishing, turning to look at Piximon with narrowed eyes, being wary of his intentions.

Flying down towards the girl, Piximon held the silver box out towards the girl and Davey blinked her rosey tinted eyes in confusion.

Accepting the box, Davey lifted the lid and was stunned with what she found inside.

A Crest that looked to be the color of a white diamond was laid inside on a yellow pillow.

Engraved onto the Crest was a crescent moon that was in the center of four diamonds.

The engraving was in pink and stood out against the white of the Crest.

Feeling her Tag grow warm, Davey looked down and watched as it lifted it and the Crest glowed white, rising out of the box.

Sliding into the Tag, the Crest glowed once more before the light died down and Davey smiled down at it.

"This is my Crest!" Davey gasped.

That announcement made Veemon and Catmon gasp as well before they then rushed over to their partner's side, wanting to have a look at the newly found Crest and see how different it looked compared to the Crests of Courage, Reliability and Sincerity that have been found.

"Yes, it is. This is called the Crest of Innocence. I was told to keep it safe here until the DigiDestineds showed up on Server." Piximon explained.

"This is awesome. Thanks, Piximon!" Davey smiled up at the fairy Digimon.

"Don't worry about it." Piximon grinned before he then flew off.

"Man, this is turning out to be a good day. First you get a new power and now you have your Crest. Talk about lucky." Veemon smiled.

"It's so pretty. It also looks like it was made for you." Catmon said as she looked over the diamond white colored Crest.

"I think it looks great, too. Come on, guys, let's go show it off to the others." Davey said.

Making their way over to where the rest of the DigiDestineds were located, Davey showed off her Crest to them that she had gotten from Piximon.

Everyone was excited over this and Mimi gushed over how it looked, liking the fact that it was white and pink, which matched Davey's eyes and her fur.

As soon as everyone was finished with their cleaning, the group all fell asleep where they were working, too tired to move anywhere else.

(In the morning...)

Piximon entered the room the group was sleeping in and he picked up one of the pales.

Raising his pike, he banged against it and the sound of metal hitting against metal woke everyone up.

"Huh?" Joe asked as he jolted upwards.

"What is it? What's going on?" Mimi asked.

Everyone got up and rubbed their eyes as they tried to shake off how tired they felt.

"Rise and shine everybody! Everybody up! Come on, people!" Piximon yelled at the drowsy crowd.

"Piximon, do you know where Izzy went? He's not in his bed." Tentomon announced as he flew by the group.

This news woke everyone up as they took notice that not only were Tai and Agumon still missing, but now two others were gone as well.

"And I can't find Matt!" Gabumon said.

"Hey, did you send my brother somewhere?" TK asked with Tokomon sitting on his head.

"Your brother and his pal left to look for Crests at about midnight." Piximon explained making everyone gasp.

"Really? Their Crests are close by?" Davey asked as her tail twitched behind her.

"Oh, I don't believe it. Why would Izzy leave me behind?" Tentomon asked as he hovered in the air.

Sora then gained a sly look as she stepped closer to Joe.

"Isn't it strange? First it's Agumon and Tai leaving. Now it's Matt and Izzy gone. Ever since we met Piximon, before have been disappearing." Sora commented.

Mimi gained the same sly look as her orange haired friend and she leaned in close to the nervous looking Joe to tease him as well.

"Maybe next Joe will turn up missing." she said.

Joe then gulped at this as he tried to fight off the sudden shiver of fear that crawled up his spine.

"Come on you guys. It's not funny. Stop fooling around." Joe said as Mimi giggled.

"What if it's Piximon making everyone disappear?" Joe asked as his glasses fell down his nose.

"Come on, Joe, chill. We can trust Piximon. Can't we?" Gomamon then stopped teasing his human to look over at Piximon with a questioning look.

"I mean, you wouldn't do anything real cruel would you?" Gomamon asked as Jpe pushed his glasses up.

"Like not feed us?" Joe frowned.

Piximon sighed as he rubbed his forehead in disbelief.

"Attention; training will now begin!" Piximon yelled.

(A few minutes later...)

Gathering the group into a room, Piximon had everyone sit down to meditate.

It was very silent and the atmosphere was peaceful that some of the members of the group were starting to nod off.

"Wake up, Gabumon!" Piximon yelled making the Rookie cry out as he nearly jumped up into the air.

"Making funny faces will not defeat your enemies. You must always-"Piximon was cut off and gasped.

He whirled around, sensing something off and he felt a sharp spike of worry consume him.

"My barrier has been broken!" He exclaimed making everyone shoot up in worry.

"Izzy's there. He might be in trouble." Tentomon buzzed worriedly.

"And Matt!" Gabumon added.

"We've got to help them." Tentomon said.

The group then rushed off out of the house and ran through the jungle to search for their missing friends to try and find them in case they were in danger.

An explosion was heard as smoke rose into the sky as the group continued running until they spotted Matt pulling Izzy along after him.

"Matt, Izzy! Over here!" Gabumon called making the two boys stop as they turned to see their friends rushing over to them.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Tentomon said in relief.

Just then, black wires rose up from the earth and into the air making everyone cry out in fear.

Etemon had arrived and he was prepared to attack the group.

"This is a little song I call 'Bye-bye Digimon Bye-bye'." Etemon said as he strummed on his guitar.

Gabumon and Tentomon fell to the ground, groaning weakly.

"My power's been drained." Tentomon said.

"He zapped them so now they can't Digivolve!" Izzy exclaimed.

A large red dinosaur with blue eyes, purple markings and green spikes along his back was then seen over the tree tops.

"Who is that guy?" Davey asked as she stared up at the dinosaur.

"That's Tyrannomon and he isn't one of the nicest guys around." Veemon answered.

Tyrannomon blasted out a stream of flames at the group making everyone cry out in fear as they ruhsed off to avoid being hit by the flames.

Piximon then flew above the humans. The mutant and their Digimon, creating a barrier around them to protect them from the flames.

"Tai, Agumon! What are you doing? Your friends are in trouble! You've got to come back before it's too late. Tai, can you hear me?" Piximon called.

Tyrannomon continued blasting flames at the barrier making Piximon groan as he strained to protect the DigiDestineds.

"We can't wait for Tai any longer. He needs this lesson, but I've got to attack. Everyone stand back!" Piximon yelled.

Before Piximon could lower the barrier to fight back, Greymon appeared and knocked Tyrannomon down as he roared, making everyone smile at the sight of the orange dinosaur.

"Hey, he Digivolved!" Gabumon smiled.

"Yay! Yay!" Tokomon cheered.

Greymon then used Nova Blast, hitting the wires and destroying them.

Tai then walked up beside Sora and she looked behind her when she sensed someone getting nearer to her and smiled happily.

"You made it!" Sora exclaimed making everyone turn to see the goggle head.

Chuckling lightly, Tai nodded at her with a grin.

"Yeah." Tai said as they then turned their attention back to the two battling dinosaurs.

"Greymon's pulling the cables out." Sora pointed out.

The Champion was pulling the wires and lifting Tyrannomon up as well.

"Get him, Greymon. Go, go!" Gomamon cheered as the cables snapped.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Palmon cheered.

The cables all snapped off and Greymon fell down with Tyranomon, the ground shaking from it.

"He did it. Greymon did it." Tai said as black bits of something floated up in the air from that area.

"Look at the black cables all shattering into pieces." The orange haired girl said.

Greymon got back up and gave a victorious roar as the humans, the mutant and the Rookies all cheered for him, bouncing around happily.

It looked like the duo of Courage had regained their confidence in themselves.

(Later on...)

Everyone had gathered back at Piximon's house and the sun was setting, painting the sky with its colors.

"Thanks Piximon. We learned a lot from you." Matt said.

"Yeah, like how to scrub floors and starve half to death." Joe said sarcastically.

"Joe!" Mimi scolded.

Shaking her head at the bluenette, Mimi then turned her attention back towards Piximon and smiled down at him.

"That's just Joe's stomach talking." She said to the fairy Digimon.

"Far from over your training is. Remember, life itself is a training session. Learn all you can." Piximon advised.

Blinking at that, Davey couldn't help but think that sounded like something she had heard in a Star Wars movie.

"Right." Tai and Agumon both nodded.

With that said, the team all turned and started walking away, waving at Piximon in good-bye, thanking him for their help.

To be continued...


	18. Prisoner of the Pyramid

"Prisoner of the Pyramid"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Leaving behind Piximon's home, the group of DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners continued wandering about, searching for the two remaining Crests.

Their search came to a stop, though, when they found a strange generator in the center of the desert that had familiar black cables attached to it.

Izzy insisted on looking over the machine, so everyone stepped back and allowed the child of Knowledge to get to work on figuring out how it worked.

"What is it, Izzy? Some sort of power generator?" Tai asked the red haired boy.

"Even better. Etemon has hardwired the entire, creating an extensive computer network. My guess, this is one of the remote data access terminals." Izzy explained to the child of Courage.

"Great, let's crash it." Tai said.

"It could be a booby trap." Sora said as Izzy hooked up his lap top to the machine.

"If it is Etemon's, I say we cross the wires and mess it up good." Matt spoke up.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tentomon asked when his human unhooked more of the wires.

"I wonder…it's entirely possible have compatible systems." Izzy said as the wire hooked up to his lap top.

The screen then turned black as white, connecting lines then appeared.

"And if they do, I can tap into Etemon's network." Izzy said as he typed into some codes into his lap top.

"Hey, you have mail." TK said pointing out the red box that showed up that said 'Mail'.

"That was quick. Who even knows I've logged on?" Izzy asked.

"Oh no, it's Etemon." Joe said in worry.

"I don't think so." Davey frowned as she stared at the screen.

"Etemon may be powerful, but he's not very intelligent." Catmon commented.

"Yeah, he wouldn't know how to use a computer, let alone send an e-mail." Veemon assured.

"Open it. It's probably just spam." Tai said.

"Right." The child of Knowledge said as he opened up the e-mail.

" _Help me! S.O.S. Mayday. I'm being held prisoner! Help me escape and I will guide you to the Crest you seek!"_ A robotic voice said.

The message made everyone reel back in shock.

Thinking over what the stranger had told them, Davey wondered how he knew that they were searching for the Crests and also how he knew what they were.

Also, how did they know that the DigiDestineds hadn't already found all of the Crests already?

Something was off about this.

"Do you think he's for real? I mean, who could it be?" Sora asked.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one little bit. I don't like the look of it, I don't like the smell of it-"Joe was cut off.

"Don't have a brain drain, Joe. You're turning green around the edges." Mimi teased.

The group had started walking after they got the message and were entering a canyon filled area as they tried to search for the person who had told them about the Crest.

"Yeah, somebody asked for our help. We gotta at least check it out, right?" asked Tai.

"According to my lap top, we should be getting close." Izzy said as typed along the keyboard.

Sora and TK, who were the last ones to receive their Crests, were holding up their Tags as they watched to see if they would glow.

"Hey, look!" TK gasped making everyone turn to him.

His Tag was glowing a light yellow color, announcing that the boy's Crest was nearby.

"It's glowing." Matt said.

"Ha! TK, come over here. Look what I found." Tokomon said running over to an opening in the canyon.

"Look, another Crest." Sora announced as everyone rushed over to the opening.

There was a shooting star like symbol engraved onto the stone wall and TK's Tag started to glow stronger the closer the group got to the marking.

"Watch it!" Tai cried as the symbol shone a bright white light down on the humans, the mutant and the Digimon as the wall shrunk into a yellow colored Crest and slid into TK's Tag.

"Awesome, my own Crest." TK smiled.

"That's cool." Davey grinned as she stood beside the boy.

Unknown to everyone, the Crest of Innocence glowed white, reacting to the newly claimed Crest of Hope.

"Congratulations." Tokomon said to his human.

"Now TK, don't think this means you can stay up any later." Matt chided playfully.

"Sora's Crest is the last one left to find. Maybe if we rescue this guy, he can lead us to it." Izzy theorized.

"Well, what are we waiting for? To the rescue. Dum da da da dum da!" Tai cheered the Calvary tune as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Oh, what's that?" Mimi asked as she pointed ahead of them.

Looking, the group found that the wall where the Crest of Hope had been was now missing and revealed a cave that had different types of code written on the walls.

Curious, the humans, mutant and their Digimon ventured inside and looked around to observe the markings of numbers, letters and strange symbols that were inscribed on the walls.

"See these hieroglyphs? Look familiar?" Izzy asked.

Taking his computer back out, he began to type on his laptop, recording the data that was laid out on the walls before him.

"This is definitely the same writing we've come across before. Wait a second. This is a new one." The redhead said as he touched one of the markings.

He whipped the mark away and the dark tunnel lit up making it easier to see.

"Prodigious. This is amazing. Do you know what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell us." Mimi quipped.

"Well, you see, it's quite possible that these hieroglyphs are not a form of writing at all, but rather code. Computer code. If you change a piece of the code, then you change the program." Izzy said as he kept whipping some markings away.

A hologram of a map suddenly appeared in front of the group making them gasp in surprise at the sudden change.

"Like that for example." Izzy said.

"Wait, back up. Are you telling us that this whole place is some kind of giant computer game and none of it is really real?" Joe asked ruffling his hair.

"Oh, it's real all right. You know, I'm thinking that everything we see and everybody we meet in this place are actually data that are programming given physical form." Izzy explained his theory.

"Wait a second. If that's true, and this whole thing's one big computer, then how did we get here? Did we squeeze in through the floppy drive?" Matt asked.

"No we're just kilobytes of data too. I mean the versions of us that are in here." Izzy said.

"What does that even mean?" Davey asked in confusion.

"This is giving me a headache." Veemon groaned as he placed a hand over his head.

"If I'm just data, why do I still feel like I'm flesh and blood?" Tai asked.

"And I still have to go to the little girls' room." Mimi said.

"You don't really; you just think you have to." Izzy explained.

"Oh, well, I hope you're right, 'cause-"Mimi was cut off by Matt.

"Where's the real us? Our flesh and blood bodies." The blonde asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we're back at the camp grounds still. Yeah. We're alive back there. We exist simultaneously with our other selves. We're in a parallel digital universe like the Digimon." Izzy informed.

Everyone was glancing at each other in shock at the explanation that was given to them, wondering what this meant and how it changed everything they already knew.

"Does that mean I don't have to worry about brushing my teeth anymore?" TK asked.

"We've got bigger things to worry about now, TK." Izzy said.

"Although, do us all a favor and don't stop brushing." Matt said.

"Yeah, please. Hey, wait a second. I've got an idea. Let me see. If I can just correct this program…" Izzy said as he typed away again.

"Uh oh. He's in computer dork mode. This could take a while." The child of Sincerity teased.

The map changed and became a globe of the earth.

"I've called up a holographic map of the Digital World. You can see how physically similar it is to the planet earth. In fact, there are a lot of parallels to our world." Izzy said as some other images were shown.

"That's terrific, Izzy. Great time for a geography lesson." Matt said sarcastically.

"Pay attention and you might learn something." Izzy said.

"Yeah?" The child of Friendship questioned.

"If I enter the e-mail address of the person who contacted us, I can find his location in the Digital World here." Izzy said as a place of the map started to blink with a red dot.

"Now look, that e-mail address is from a web domain in our world have logged onto it a thousand times." Izzy said.

"Is there a point to this somewhere?" the child of Courage asked and everyone turned to the genius with questioning looks.

"Is the person who sent the message in our world or the Digital World?" Sora asked.

"That's just the thing. He's in both." Izzy said as another map appeared beside the first.

"The Digital World's on the left. The world we know is on the right. And if I overlay them like so…" he said as the two came together, these lines they held looking the same.

"The white lines match up perfectly. What does it mean?" Sora asked.

"That reminds me of the balls of yarn my kitty used to play with." Mimi cooed.

"That's the world's digital network. Through those lines, every computer on earth in connected to every other computer. The Digital World is a physical embodiment of the data passing through them. Guys, we're seeing something nobody else has ever seen. Nobody even knows about the digital shadow world of our own. And they're not just parallel, they're physically linked. Everything we do here will have effects on the other." Izzy said.

"For real?" Matt asked.

"Intense." Tai commented.

"Yeah and here's the coolest part. Wherever this person is in the Digital World, I think I can take us there just by entering his e-mail address and clicking on it, accessing a web page." Izzy explained.

"Hey, all this techno talk is making my head spiny." TK said.

"Computer guys can never just do something, TK. That'd be too easy. They gotta spend all day explaining how they'll do this." Matt said bending down beside his brother.

Joe then sat down with a frustrated look on his face.

"This is depressing. Even as computer data I have allergies." The bluenette said.

"Look on the bright side, Joe. If you weren't here, you never would have met me." Gomamon said cheerfully.

"Sora, does this mean that we don't exist? That we're really not friends?" Biyomon asked.

"Of course not. This may be a make believe world, but that doesn't mean our friendship isn't real. Truthfully I don't get it, but it sounds right." Sora said.

"Just because we learned that you kids aren't really here, doesn't mean we still didn't go through all of those adventures together." Catmon spoke up.

"Yeah, we're all friends, no matter what." Veemon grinned.

Hearing the feline and dragon say this made Davey smile over at her two friends, feeling blessed that she had been able to meet them.

Honestly, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without them.

"Oh well, where ever we are, we're here. So let's figure out what we're going to do next. Come on brainiac, what are you waiting for?" Tai asked.

"Okay, okay. All I have to do is click on the guy's e-mail address and bingo." Izzy told them.

"Oh, I hate Bingo. It's so confusing with all those different letters and numbers. Hey, look. A door." Mimi said as the map faded away and the tunnel opened up at the end to show a door to a new place.

"All right, last one through is a rotten egg." Tai said.

"Our electronic pen pal is right out there." Izzy informed.

"Or it could be a trap." Sora said.

"No way. We're just bits of data, so I uploaded us by-"Izzy was cut off by Sora.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." The girl told him.

She didn't want Izzy to get started on some scientific mumbo jumbo that would only serve to give everyone a migraine.

Walking out, the group looked over the sandy dunes to see a sphinx and further off there was a pyramid that was upside down.

"Whoa, check this out." Tai said as he pulled out his telescope looking at the pyramid while a trailer being pulled by a Monochromon appeared.

"Heads up. Etemon at 9:00." Tai announced making Matt and Sora look since they were closer to him.

Etemon got out of his trailer with his Gazimon and he went into the pyramid which made the group curious, but they decided to figure it out later on.

To be continued...


	19. Never Trust Robots

"Never Trust Robots"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A plan had been made on how to get into the pyramid and save the person who had told them about Sora's Crest.

It had been decided that Davey, Catmon and Veemon would be going into the pyramid along with Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon since they figured they would need the young mutant's help.

Before they put the plan into action, Izzy asked for Davey and Sora to meet with him so that they could talk.

"Remember, there's one that's important to keep in mind. This is more than a parallel universe. It's a shadow world physically linked to our own. Anything that happens here in the Digital World will have a direct effect on the things in the other." Izzy said to Davey and Sora as they stood outside the cave.

"Then…the same thing goes for us, right? We're the shadow versions of our other selves." The orange haired girl said.

"Right, exact computer copies." Izzy said.

"So whatever happens, we have to be just as careful as if we were our physical selves." Sora said with a frown.

"I really feel like you never should've told us about the shadow selves thing. I think this is gonna come back to bite us. Also, make sure Tai knows about this or else he's gonna do something stupid." Davey said as her tail twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, sometime this year!" Tai called.

Turning to look at the boy, Davey groaned in annoyance and had a feeling that she would be using her 'alpha voice' on him and make sure he didn't do anything that would get them killed.

"Man, you guys talk more than my mom's book club. Can we go?" He complained as the two humans and that mutant walked over.

"All right." Sora said seeming a bit down.

Sensing this, Davey reached up and took Sora's hand in her own, making the orangette look down at her and watched as the child gave her a smile.

Seeing the comforting smile that the child was sending her way, Sora returned the look.

"I got into the program and found the most direct route to the center of the pyramid." Izzy said as he typed into his computer showing a map of the pyramid.

"Hey now, let's get this straight. We're only going in there to find this guy and get Sora's Crest, right?" Joe asked.

"Right, right." Tai said.

"That means no fights, nor adventure or dangerous stuff." Joe said.

"You whimper more than my puppy." Tai complained.

"Matt, Mimi, TK stay here and stand guard. Let's go in." Tai ordered.

"If you really don't think you need me." Mimi smiled.

"I miss you guys already." Palmon said.

"We'll be back in time to eat." Gomamon grinned.

"Or get eaten." Tai joked.

Turning around, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Davey and their Digimon partners all jumped down the sandy dunes and slid down them.

"See ya guys. Come back as soon as ya can!" TK and Tokomon said as the blond waved.

The group of ten nodded as they then took off around the sphinx, looking for the secret passage that was on the side of the pyramid.

"Okay, keep together." Tai said as they ran to a sand dune and hid behind it.

"There's a hidden back door to the program that can be used to get in. it should be somewhere up ahead." Izzy said as they snuck over to it.

"That's funny, it should be right here." Izzy said as they stood in front of the wall of the pyramid.

"Where's my friend banana sandwich? You I like to eat after my nap?" They heard Etemon say.

"Tai, what is it?" Joe asked as the goggle head jumped back to the wall out of view from the orange monkey.

"It's Etemon." Tai said.

Gomamon and Agumon gasped, but then covered their mouths in case Etemon heard.

"Who's there?" The monkey called as he started to walk in the direction the group of Earthlings and their Digimon were hiding in.

"What do we do now?" Biyomon asked.

"Quiet, Biyomon." Sora said to the pink bird.

Veemon grabbed Catmon and Davey's hands, slowly pulling them back from the side of the pyramid, not wanting them to be seen by the evil monkey.

When they stepped back, they found themselves tripped over themselves and phased through the wall behind them.

"What the heck?" Davey cried out.

"What just happened?" Catmon asked as she pushed herself up.

"Please get off of me." Veemon groaned.

Finding themselves sitting on top of Veemon, the two felines got off of him while the rest of the group rushed through the secret doorway.

"Great work, you three. You found one of the secret doorways." Izzy complimented.

"Yeah, and it just took us landing on our tails to do it." Catmon snarked.

"You two landed on me. I'm the one who should be complaining." Veemon crossed his arms in annoyance.

Rolling her eyes in amusement at her partner, Davey leaned over and kissed his cheek making him blush.

Just then, the group saw Etemon jump out from around the corner and he stared in confusion when he was unable to see anyone.

"I must be hearing things." Etemon said.

Tai smirked as he stuck his arm out of the wall.

"Yoo hoo!" He called making Etemon jump.

Growling in annoyance, Davey grabbed Tai's shorts and pulled him back into the pyramid just as Etemon spun around.

"You know, I'm gonna have to have this place completely exterminated because something's starting to bug me." They heard Etemon say.

"We've got him talking to himself." Tai laughed.

"Really funny, Tai. Are you crazy?" Sora asked annoyed.

"We could've gotten caught." Davey glared.

"But we weren't, were we?" Tai smirked giving a thumbs up.

That caused the two girls to glare at him while Catmon, Veemon and Biyomon shook their heads in disbelief at the boy and turned their attention onto Agumon who shrugged, unable to defend his partner's actions.

"Now that we're in, what do we do?" Joe asked.

"I guess next we try to find a way through these walls. The trick is finding the one-"Izzy was cut off by Agumon.

"Hey, I found one!" the lizard said.

He slammed his head against a wall, but it was solid and hurt a lot.

"As I was saying, Agumon, the trick is finding the weak points. Let's use heads, not hands." Izzy said.

The group then started walking down the hallway, searching carefully for the weakest point in the walls and started going down a staircase.

"Hey, check it out. You can see right through this wall." Tai said as he stopped near a wall that was slightly transparent.

"Yeah, here it is. Another breach in the system security." Izzy said as he looked at his lap top.

"Gazimon!" Agumon gasped making everyone look at the wall to see two of the dog like Digimon.

"Be still." Sora said quietly.

The group kept silent as they watched the Gazimon pass by, but they all were stunned when Tai jumped through the wall.

He made a cawing noise which made the Gazimon jump in surprise and Tai quickly jumped back through the wall.

"What's the big idea?" One of the Gazimon asked.

"What do ya mean?" the other asked.

"Don't give me that. Just 'cause the boss likes me." Gazimon1 ranted.

"Have you gone nuts?" Gazimon2 asked.

"Nuts to you!" Gazimon1 said as he punched the second, both getting into a fist fight.

Tai held his hands over his mouth laughing while Sora and Davey both glared at him while Izzy and Joe appeared exasperated.

There was a possibility that the girls may just murder the brunette if he kept doing anything stupid.

The group continued walking on, wanting to get away from the Gazimon in case they managed to sniff them out and reported them to Etemon.

"You could have gotten us all captured back there, Tai. You're so immature!" Sora yelled.

"Could ya yell a little quieter, huh?" Joe asked.

"Gee, Sora. Relax, kid. Get a grip. Who elected you the Queen of the Fun Police?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, this is tons of fun. And getting caught will be a blast." Sora said.

"Couldn't you just pass notes? It's much quieter." Joe said feeling very nervous.

The group then came up to a wall that had wire all around it and it made everyone feel a bit uneasy.

"This looks nasty. We don't have to go through here, do we?" Tentomon asked.

"This firewall is the system's last line of defense. There appears to be only one safe way through it." Izzy said.

"And if we pick the wrong way, they'll scoop us up with a spatula." Joe said.

"You're not scared are ya, Joe?" Gomamon teased.

"Maybe I am a little." The child of Reliability frowned.

"Relax, it's not like we're human or anything. We're just bunches of kilobytes, remember?" Tai said with his arms folded behind his head with a smile.

"The weak point should be…here." Izzy said as he walked over and pointed to it.

"Cool." Tai said as he walked right through it, making everyone cry out in surprise.

"Are you comin' in or are you just gonna stand there all day?" the goggle head asked as he poked his head through the wall.

"You're pushin' your luck, bub." Davey growled, and then felt shocked by how much she sounded like Wolverine.

On the other side of the wall was a room that was made of metal and seemed to be part machine with the levers and buttons that were built all over the place.

"This is the host's computer." Izzy said.

"Yowza. Do you think it comes with a CD rom drive or is that optional?" Tai asked as they saw a little robot stuck under a glass case.

When she saw the robot, Davey tensed up and she felt her partners place their hands on her shoulders, trying to provide comfort.

"And what do you suppose that thing is?" Sora asked.

"I've heard of him. His name's Datamon. A super intelligent, robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trace some time ago. Nobody ever knew what happened to him." Tentomon informed.

"Maybe that's the thing that sent us the e-mail. He kinda looks like he's a prisoner." Sora commented.

"Of course it was. Who else?" Datamon said as his image appeared on Izzy's lap top screen.

"Today is your lucky day. And mine." Datamon said.

"I get it. He's communicating with us through the infrared port on my lap top." The redhead said.

"Oh, hardware fan. Well, listen. We haven't much time. Long, long ago I fought Etemon and lost. One of my rare miscalculations. Anyway, I was severely damaged and he imprisoned me here and forced me to act as his web master, administering his network. Without Etemon knowing, however, I was able to slowly repair myself, restoring my capabilities bit by bit over the years. Eventually I regained control over Etemon's network, not total control, but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering baboon. At last, I'm ready to free myself, but I need your help to break the cyber lock." Datamon told them.

"What about the Crest? You said in your message that you could lead us to it." Sora said.

"Um, yes. Whatever you want. Just please, help me out of here." The robot told them.

Hearing the hesitation in the robot's voice, Davey narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No! Tell us where the Crest is first and then we'll let you out." Davey said.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Datamon asked in surprise and a hint of annoyance coloring his voice.

"You promised us that you'd give Sora her Crest and we're not helping you until you give it to us." Davey glared.

"Actually guys, I'm with Davey. Can we really trust this talking can opener?" Joe asked.

"Etemon is your enemy as well as mine. That makes us allies. Please, you're my only hope." Datamon said.

"Okay, you're on. What do you need from us?" Tai asked.

"Translating instructions for the cyber lock." Datamon said as Izzy ran over to a screen in the wall and started working.

"Hey, push that lever for me, would you, Tai?" the red head asked pointing to the lever.

"Got it." Tai said as he pulled the lever, revealing cracks and buttons where Izzy was.

"Quickly, quickly before Etemon returns!" Datamon said as Izzy worked.

"DON'T FREE HIM!" Davey snarled.

Everyone in the room froze, turning their attention onto the angered feral.

"We don't let him out until he tells us where the Crest is. I won't repeat myself once more." The Lynx ordered.

Her eyes were glowing pink, showing that she was close to lashing out in anger.

"Well, lookie what we have here." Someone spoke up.

Gasping, everyone turned to find Etemon had arrived and was glaring at the group.

"Etemon!" Tai gasped.

"I've been watchin' you on surveillance cameras and you're an annoying little brat, you know that?" Etemon said as the Gazimon from before jumped into the room.

"Kid." Gazimon1 growled.

"Trouble maker." Gazimon2 hissed.

"He-Hey, it's been my pleasure." The child of Courage said nervously.

"Great, why don't you just call them ugly too?" Joe said sarcastically.

"An' all this time I thought it was these snot nosed kids who caused my network to go on the fritz, but it was you wasn't it you digital dumpster?" the monkey said to the trapped Digimon.

"Well, in a word, yes." Datamon confessed.

"You little rat!" Etemon roared as he went to attack.

"Digimon, help out!" Agumon cried.

"Agumon Digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Tentomon Digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

"Biyomon Digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

"Gomamon Digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

"Veemon Digivolve too...EXVEEMON!"

"Catmon Digivolve too...BELLEMON!"

Etemon punched Greymon in the stomach, then grabbed Ikkakumon's horn, ramming him into Kabuterimon and kicked ExVeemon in the face and back handed Bellemon as Birdramon hovered above and Tai pulled the lever.

"I'm free! Now let's see how you like it." Datamon cried.

Datamon blasted the glass over to the Gazimon and Birdramon, hitting them all and Etemon.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried as the red bird returned to her Rookie form.

"And that's why I didn't want him freed!" Davey yelled at Tai in anger.

"Hey, we set you free!" Tai yelled.

"And I do appreciate that, you chumps!" Datamon said.

"Dumb kids. You'd think by now they'd learn to trust no one." Etemon laughed.

"Trust me…this will hurt." Datamon said as his fingers turned into wires and sent out these mini bots to Etemon.

Etemon countered with his Dark Network, an orb of green and black, causing an explosion of green flames.

"Biyomon!" Sora said as she knelt by the pink bird as the roof was blown off.

Datamon was thrown over to where they were by Etemon.

"Tough luck. Looks like I won again." The monkey smirked.

"It's not over yet monkey breath." Datamon laughed as he got up and wrapped his arms around Sora and Biyomon.

"Just wait. With their power harnessed for my own, I'll be more than a match for you." Datamon said.

A blast of pink energy was thrown Datamon's way, cracking his head case.

"You let them go right now or else I'll rip you to shreds you _urodlivyy ublyudok_ (ugly bastard)!" Davey cursed in Russian.

"My, aren't you an interesting little human." Datamon snarked.

He then threw his Digital Bomb at Davey, making the girl cry out when she was hit, creating burn marks on her body.

"Davey!" Sora, Bellemon and ExVeemon cried out.

Laughing manically, Datamon then took off with Sora and Biyomon in his arms.

Shaking off the pain she felt, Davey watched as her injuries healed over and was replaced by flawless skin.

Etemon went to chase after Datamon, but Greymon, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon stood in his way, not happy.

ExVeemon and Bellemon rushed over to Davey's side wanting to check on the girl.

"Are you okay?" Bellemon asked as she hugged Davey tight to her chest.

"I'm fine, but we have to help Sora." Davey insisted.

"Sora!" Tai cried as he chased after Datamon.

The Digimon stayed back to fight off Etemon while Izzy, Davey and Joe chased after Tai to help save Sora, but stopped at the firewall.

"TAI!" Sora cried.

"They're gone back out through the firewall." Izzy said.

"Okay, the weak point was here, right?" Tai asked as he started to walk towards it.

"Wait a minute. Let me get back on line so that I can find it." Izzy stopped him.

"We don't have time for that, Izzy. What could happen? This isn't the real me, right?" Tai smirked.

"Don't test those theories now!" Izzy yelled.

"Pain still hurts, Tai!" Joe said as he grabbed Tai's arm.

"What are you thinking, Tai? That we're in a video game and nothing can happen to us because we're not our real selves here?" Izzy asked making him stop struggling.

"Uh, yeah, something like that." He said.

"Are you really this stupid?! This isn't a game, Tai, this is all real! If we die here, we die for real!" Davey yelled.

"That's right." Joe said as hovered around Davey.

He knew that the girl healed and couldn't die of anything but old age, but he was still worried over the damage that was done to her by Datamon.

Realizing that there was a chance that he really could die in the Digital World, Tai grew fearful and felt himself unable to move as the words pounded inside of his mind.

"You mean…if anything happens to me here, it'll happen to my real body? I can't…move." Tai said fearfully as he went limp.

"The weak point is one meter to your right." Izzy told him.

"No way. Just one false move and it's over." Tai was pale.

"Hey, Tai." Joe said.

"It's safe, Tai. We came through it all right on the way in." the child of Knowledge said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know… that…" Tai trailed off.

"Go on, it's okay." Izzy insisted.

"Come on, Tai. We're wasting time. Sora needs us. What's wrong with you?" Joe asked as Tai stood paralyzed with fear.

"Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Tai, wake up." Davey called.

There was an explosion behind them and the group turned to see Agumon, Veemon, Tentomon, Catmon and Gomamon were lying on the ground, defeated.

"Sorry…we held him…as long as we could." The orange dinosaur said weakly.

"Now to finish off you kids and put an end to your annoying interference." Etemon said as he stepped through the hole he made.

Glaring at the monkey, Davey sent a blast of energy at him, putting more power behind it, and knocked Etemon off of his feet.

The ceiling was blasted open and Matt jumped down riding Garurumon with Togemon, who sent her Needle Spray towards Etemon and Garurumon used his Howling Blaster to keep the monkey back as Matt jumped off and ran over to the group.

"Come on, let's move." He said.

When Matt noticed Tai simply staring off into space, he frowned in confusion and annoyance since he wanted everyone to leave before Etemon hurt them.

"Tai, what's wrong with you? Come on!" Matt yelled as he grabbed Tai and pulled him up.

Everyone then quickly left the pyramid and ran off to the sphinx where they would be safe and the rest of the group were told what happened.

"I don't get it. When the creep grabbed Sora and Biyomon, why didn't you go through the firewall after them?" Matt asked.

Everyone had crowded around Tai who was sitting on the sand, his head buried between his knees as he cried and his whole body shook in fear.

"I couldn't…I couldn't move." He whimpered with tears streaming down his face.

"It's not your fault. We're all in this together, Tai. We'll find a way to get him back." Joe said.

"It's all my fault! Sora! It's all my fault!" He sobbed loudly.

To be continued...


End file.
